


Nox Cursores (On Hold)

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aris is a werewolf, F/M, Gally is a druid, Implied/Referenced Torture, Janson is a werewolf, M/M, Minho is a banshee, Minho's a flirt, Newt and Teresa are human, Only a Teen Wolf and Maze Runner crossover, Past Torture, References to different fandoms, Sonya is a kitsune, Thomas and Stiles are not the same person, Thomas and Teresa are Twins, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between The Maze Runner (book series by James Dashner) and MTV's Teen Wolf (created by Jeff Davis). FULL SUMMARY: After suffering yet another loss, Teresa, Newt, Gally and Minho move to Beacon Hills to start a new life. Whilst there, they meet Scott McCall, resident werewolf and True Alpha along side his pack. Strange murders beginning happening to those belonging to the world of the supernatural. Its up to the two groups to combine forces to find out who's behind it all. But then, things get weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Death In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is set season four of Teen Wolf so plot lines will be mostly canon.  
> events that occurred in the Maze Runner trilogy did happen just not in the way you would think.  
> 2\. As this is an AU story, Chuck, Thomas and Teresa are all related with Thomas and Teresa being twins.

Leaves crunched under heavy footfalls. A cold mist curled its way through the woods. The little light reflecting from the full moon was cut off through branches of tall coniferous trees and the fog that was beginning to thicken with each passing moment. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The sound of five different footsteps quickening through the night. Five different people running. Running. But from what? Along with the sound of leaves crunching, items in backpacks, and weapons clashing, the deep breaths of the runners were heard. One of the runners glanced behind her, her brown hair tied into a ponytail swinging wildly. As she whipped her head round, hair smacking her in the face she called out "How much further away did you park the jeep?"  
  
"Just a little further!" The runner in front replied back. His arms flailing as he tried to maintain his speed. His brown eyes were set forward, face locked with determination to get out. As there was little light shining through, it was difficult to see the forest floor; the boy's foot connected with a tree root and was sent flying to the ground.  
  
"Thomas!" Another said. He stopped by to where Thomas had fallen to help him up. "Dude, are you ok?"  
  
Thomas was breathing heavily and he gripped onto the other boy's arm as he shakily stood. "Yeah I'm fine Minho. But we need to keep moving"  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
"What is it Gally?" The one called Gally had pointed a shotgun in the direction they came from. "I think there are more of them"  
  
Thomas cursed. The last boy spoke with a heavy British accent "What the bloody hell do we do now?"  
  
"We split up." Thomas said.  
  
"Are you jacked in the head?" The British boy said "We're more likely to get torn to shreds."  
  
"No, I think I know what Tom's trying to get at." The girl inputted" We split up and confuse them. They can't catch us all"  
  
Minho nodded. "Right"  
  
"All right. Teresa you go with Minho, go left and then straight head. Gally, you're with Newt. Do the same thing but go right. Whoever makes it to the jeep first, it's open. The keys are hidden beneath the mirror. Good luck"  
  
"Same to you" Gally clicked his shotgun, bullet at the ready, and headed right.  
  
"Be careful Tom" Teresa hugged him  
  
"Don't worry sis, I'll be fine." And with that, Minho and Teresa took off running in the opposite direction. "You better get a move on Newt" Thomas put a hand on the other's shoulder.

Newt took Thomas' hand off his shoulder and held it "Please be careful Tommy."  
  
"I'll be fine Newt. Now go!" Newt hesitantly nodded and ran to join Gally. Thomas looked behind him and then broke into a run.  
  
  
**_ADeathInTheFamily** _  
  
  
Teresa and Minho were the first ones to make it back to the jeep. Minho placed one hand on the hood of the vehicle, again breathing heavily "We…we should probably start it ready..."  
  
" R-Right" Teresa opened the driver's door, got in and searched for the keys. "Now we just wait for the others"  
  
Minho climbed into the passenger "Y-yeah. They should be here any second"  
  
At that moment, Gally and Newt emerged from the edge of the woods. "Tommy isn't back yet?" Newt asked.  
  
"No. But he should be right? I mean he was right behind you?"  
  
"He should be"  
  
"No no no" Minho mumbled, holding his head "Shut up shut up"  
  
"Minho? What's wrong?!"  
  
"Voices. The voices are back"  
  
Gally's eyes widened "Back?! But who-"  
  
"Thomas." Newt looked back into the forest. "I'm going to find him" he took off running.  
  
"Newt wait!" Gally said chasing him "Teresa stay with Minho!"  
  
"Wouldn't have guessed that!" Teresa turned back "Are they still there?"  
  
Minho still had his hands pressed against his ears. "They keep going and coming back"  
  
  
  
**_ADeathInTheFamily_**

 

Thomas swore. _'You're such a shuck faced shank. Well done Thomas you've gotten yourself lost. Claps to you_ ' he thought to himself. He'd only meant to set two or three traps and in the process he was lost. He wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction any more. That was soon answered by the snapping of a branch behind him.  
"Newt?" He called, his hand wrapped around the handle of a baseball bat strapped to his side.  
  
"I should think not" Came the reply.  
  
Thomas gripped the handle of the baseball bat more tightly "Janson." He spat the name out.  
  
"Now now Thomas" the man replied "Why so hateful? I thought we were friends?"  
  
"Friends?" Thomas wanted to laugh "You're the reason my mum and my brother are dead. You're the one who carried out the Trials!" Thomas now had the bat in both hands, pure hatred burned in his eyes.  
  
Janson walked closer towards him, the man's hands shifted until they were covered in fur, fingernails longing into claws, his face was now covered in fur and his eyes glowed a bright Alpha red. "The Trials were a necessity. A chance of improvement to the world. A chance to make things...pure"  
  
"By killing innocent people?!"  
  
"By any means necessary" Janson snarled "But you know far too much. And we can't have the knowledge leaked. Even if that means...disposing of our best test subjects" He leapt towards Thomas, aiming to rip out his throat.

Thomas dodged the attack, jumping out of the way and swinging the bat into the werewolf's side causing him to howl in pain. "Reinforced baseball bat. Nasty weapon. Doesn't do as much damage as a wolfsbane bullet of course, but then again. I don't like guns" Thomas swung the bat again, this time it smacked Janson in the head, causing the man to collapse on the forest floor. Once the 'scientist' had fallen, Thomas carried on running.

**_ADeathInTheFamily_**

 

"Thomas?!" Gally called out. "Thomas where are you?!"  
  
Newt had stopped running. "Tommy?! Where are you, you bloody shank?!"  
  
Gally turned to Newt "C'mon. We better keep looking"  
  
The British boy nodded. "Right"

**_ADeathInTheFamily_**  
  
  
  
"They're back" Minho clutched the sides of his head.  
  
Teresa put a hand on his shoulder. "What are they saying? What are the noises?"  
  
"It's all...merged together but it...sounds like ..."  
  
  
**_ADeathInTheFamily_**  
  
  
Thomas felt like he was being pursued. Which in fact he was. By who or what, he didn't know and certainly didn't want to find out. Unfortunately for him, he did. The boy was knocked to the ground by a powerful force, as Thomas turned into his back he saw a huge wolf staring back with glowing red eyes. Its black fur stood on end. The wolf was enormous, far too big for a regular wolf. It stood on its hind legs and roared. Thomas remained frozen in terror staring up at the monster. it remained at a comfortable distance away from him, but still close enough to attack. Oddly enough. It didn't. The beast went back on all fours and slowly circled him. Studying. Analyzing. Watching. SNAP. The sound caught Thomas' attention. The creature lunged at Thomas, and bit down on his leg making him scream out in pain. The wolf let go, turned tail and ran back into the depths of the forest. Using his bat for support, Thomas shakily got to his feet; he'd worry about the bite later, for now. He just had to survive long enough to get out. He tried to take a step forward, but the sharp pain in his leg almost made him fall.  
  
"Shuck it." Using the bat as a walking stick, Thomas retrieved his second weapon from his back - A hunting knife. A wicked,blade with a handle that was wrapped in several layers of cloth. Thomas once again started to move forwards, only to once again have his path blocked by none other than Janson.  
  
"Well well, Thomas. It seems that your strength has indeed improved. No doubt because of the Trials"  
  
"Like hell it was" Thomas pointed the knife towards the werewolf "Get out of my way or-"  
  
"Or what Thomas? You're going to kill me? I thought you'd had enough of that after the Trials" Thomas grip on the knife faltered slightly "That wasn't real. None of it was my fault"  
  
"Oh but it was Thomas. That was all you. We merely gave you the tasks, you were in control over your own actions" "No" "I think you mean yes. Don't you see Thomas, they were all for the greater good. You could join us"  
  
"What so first you tried to kill me and now you're trying to recruit me? No thanks, I'd rather be dead"  
  
"It's a shame really Thomas" Janson grinned coldly "That you care so little for yourself. But, what about your dear friends? Gally is it? I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing him dead. After all. He did pull the trigger"  
  
"No. No you did. You made him!"  
  
"And what about the other one? Minho is it? The crazy one who hears voices of those who are about to die? How many deaths could've been prevented if he had known how to control his powers? Or your dearest sister Teresa. The one who betrayed you for an act of love."  
  
"None of it was real!"

"And finally...Newton. You've grown to have quite a liking to him. He will make an excellent candidate for Phase Three."  
  
"Don't touch him. Don't touch any of them or I swear I will run you through"  
  
"Oh. I thought you weren't a killer Thomas. Or are the after effects of the Trials showing your true nature?"  
  
"For you I'll make an exception"  
  
  
**_ADeathInTheFamily_**

"Thomas! Thomas where are you?" Gally cupped his hands round his mouth. "Newt he's not here. Maybe he's back at the car"

"No. No I don't think so. He must have gone another way"

"Yeah but which way?"  
  
Newt rubbed the side of his face "Umm" Faint shouts were heard. An argument between two people. Both voices were recognizable.  
  
"Thomas!" Gally clicked his shotgun again "And...Rat Man?" The boys ran in the direction the voices were coming from. " _Hang in there you shank_ " Gally thought.

 

**_ADeathInTheFamily_**

 

The sounds were getting louder and louder inside Minho's head. Teresa didn't want to leave him, just in case something happened to the others. But of course they had all left their phones in the car. "Perfect" Teresa groaned. Next to her, Minho tensed and let out a piercing scream of the supernatural.

 

**_ADeathInTheFamily_**  

The scream was heard throughout a fifty mile radius, the high noise irritated Janson, and he faltered allowing Thomas to elbow him in the stomach and attempting to take a swipe with the hunting knife.  
"Ha. You is can't even take a swipe at me with a knife. How pathetic" Janson snarled and swatted the knife from Thomas' grasp before seizing him around the throat. "I really didn't want to do this Thomas. You are one of our best. But oh well. What needs to be done. Any last words?"  
  
"Ye-yeah" Thomas choked "Take this" Thomas stabbed the werewolf in the arm with a dagger. The sudden retaliation caused Janson to drop Thomas, resulting in the boy trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Thomas!/Tommy!"  
  
The voices came from behind him. "Gally! Newt!" As Thomas was about to look he felt pain shoot through his abdomen. He glanced down and saw his own hunting knife embedded in his stomach. He'd forgotten that Janson was nearby, along with his weaponry that was scattered about. Pulling out the blade, His shirt began staining a red colour. Thomas fell on all fours, blood starting to trickle from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Janson stood over him, one hand over the dagger wound Thomas had conflicted. "Pity. Such a waste." He smiled coldly "Goodbye subject A2". And with that, he was gone.  
  
"THOMAS" Newt and Gally rushed over to their friend, who immediately collapsed into Newts arms.  
  
"N-Newt...Gally...I"  
  
"Shh...Save your strength buddy. We're going to get you some help"  
  
Thomas shakily covered the wound with his hands. "N-No use Gally. I'm… I'm already dead."  
  
"Don't you say that Tommy. Don't you bloody dare" Newt firmly pressed his own hands against Thomas'. "You are going to survive this okay?"

"You know it's not right to lie to a dying person"   
  
"I'm not! Tell him Gally!"

"C..Cmon Gally. You're our medic. The wounds… too deep for me to live."

"Newt..." Gally started "No. No. We've lost too many of our friends. We're not losing you too!"

"Newt." Thomas reached a trembling hand "I'm sorry...I wasn't...i wasn't looking...It's my own fault." Using his other hand he reached up towards his neck and tugged at a chain that had a ring and a USB stick looped around it. Gally gently helped remove the necklace. "It has..the data that we stole. Everything we need to bring WICKED down. They didn't know I..I had it. They thought it was all up here" he slowly pointed to his head. "Tell Minho and Teresa I'm sorry"

"We will" Gallys eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh" Thomas brushed Newts face with his fingers "Leave me here."

"What no!/Are you bloody insane?!"

"You..have to. I'll slow you down...besides..police on their..way" Thomas' breathing shallowed

"How do you-" The sound of a siren cut Gally off.

"Go...go...leave me here...I'm..." The dying boy coughed, blood trailing from his lips "I'm sorry. I...I love you guys..." Thomas eyes closed one final time, his chest stopped moving, and his hand fell from Newts face.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Newt cried, tears falling rapidly down his face.

"No no no" He cradled Thomas' body, rocking him slightly.

"Newt" Gally put a hand on his shoulder. "We-" Flashing lights from far behind stopped any conversation. The police were in the woods. "We gotta move"   
  
"We can't leave him here!"   
  
Gally stood and picked up their friends fallen weaponry "He asked us to. We have to respect his last request"

"But-"

"Do you want to get questioned by the cops? Why you're carrying around weaponry and a dead body?" Gally knew he was probably being harsh, but expressing emotions were...difficult to say the least. "We gotta move."

Newt nodded. "Goodbye Tommy" he kissed his forehead and gently placed him down, before joining Gally and running back towards the car.

**_ADeathInTheFamily_**

Back in the car, Minho and Teresa were waiting anxiously. "What do you thinks taking so long?"

"T, that's the fifth time you've asked in the space of two minutes"

"Sorry." Teresa glanced out of the driver's seat window and saw Gally and Newt running towards them "There!"

The two got out of the car and ran towards them. "What happened? Where's Thomas? Why do you have blood on your face?"

Newt reached up and touched the side of his face, when he pulled his hand away, fresh blood stained his fingertips. "Teresa..."

A horrible realisation came over her. "Newt...Gally. .Thomas? Where's my brother?!"

Newt remained silent and stared at the ground, Gally was the one to answer. "I'm sorry Teresa. Janson got to him."

"No no no no" Silent tears poured down her face. "This can't be true!"

"It is. He killed him because he though he knew too much about the Trials. But truth is, it's all on this" Gally held up the necklace with the ring and USB on it "He didn't know Thomas had this"

"Where's his body?" Minho asked

"Back in the woods." Newt spoke up "He wanted us to leave him there. Said he'd slow us down"

"We need to leave town." Gally said. "The police were in there. Not too far behind either."

The four got back into the car. Newt and Gally in the back, and Teresa and Minho up front.

"Where are we going?" Teresa stared straight ahead, both hands tightly gripping the wheel, her voice was shaky.

Gally picked up a map from the car floor. "How about Beacon Hills? Sounds like a nice place" He handed the map to Minho "Here"

Minho glanced down at the map, a little town in California, about 80 miles or so from their current location. "Alright. But first we get up on our feet. Make sure we have alibis in case anyone asks around.

"We can ask Fry to help us" Newt said. Face pressed against the window. "I think he's in Chicago."

"Winston could probably help too. New identities and-"

"No. No we keep the same ones." Teresa strained to keep her voice steady

"Alright. But we still go to Winston to get help."

"Where is he?"

"Portland" Gally said, looking at his phone. "Just asked him"

Minho sighed. "This'll probably take longer then we want."

"We need to do what we can to get away" Gally said. "Teresa, head for Chicago, Minho. Don't get us lost"

"Yeah yeah I won't"

Teresa started driving "You're holding the map upside down"

"I knew that!" The two of them remained silent, with Minho occasionally piping up to give directions, Gally pulled his hood over his face and turned away, sleeping, and Newt? Newt stared through the window, face pressed against the glass, watching the passing scenery becoming blurry with rain, he closed his eyes, and thought of Thomas.

* * *

 

**_NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES:_ **

_"Who are you creeping out now Stiles?" A girl asked. Scott and Stiles turned to see Malia Tate standing behind them._

_**_GreenbeansInTown_** _

_"what do you say we show 'em what a real runner looks like?" Minho said to Newt. "Bring it on shuckface" neither of the boys noticed Scott frowning and staring at them._

_**_GreenbeansInTown_** _

_Scott looked over at them. "there's definitely something they aren't telling us. and I want to find out what."_


	2. Greenbeans In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two -  
> Teresa and the others have made it to Beacon Hills where they meet some interesting characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Flashbacks or dream sequences.  
> Underlined with / = Thoughts.

TWO YEARS LATER

I _n the small town of Beacon Hills, a boy dreamt he was running on a large field. On one side, a huge wall of trees followed the path. In front of him was another boy, presumably the same age, the boy had short black hair and muscular tanned arms. "Come on Thomas! Move it or lose it!"_

_/Thomas? Why'd he call me Thomas?/ the boy thought /That isn't my name. I'm Stiles./ he wanted to call out. /Stiles Stilinski/ Stiles tried to respond by saying that the boy was wrong but he wasn't in control "Shuck it Minho, we've been running for ages" /Minho? What kind of name is Minho?/ Stiles had no choice to follow 'Thomas' actions and voice as they skidded to a hault._

_"And that" The guy called Minho turned around "Is why you still need to train you Shank."_

_/What the hell is a shank?/ Stiles thought. "Come on. Race you back to Homestead!" Thomas/Stiles started running again "Loser has to buy the winner food!"_

_"No fair! You started before!" Minho called out._

_The scene shifted. It was night. A small campfire was surrounds by logs and about seven people either laying on the ground, or propped up against the logs. "Beautiful night isn't it Tommy?" A british boy sitting next to Stiles/Thomas said._  
_Once again Stiles wasn't in control of his actions and he leant in close towards the British boy. "It sure is Newt"_

_The scene changed again. This time there was a girl, dark hair and big blue eyes. "Please?" She pleaded her big blue eyes widened "Please please please pleaseeeee?"_

_"No way" Stiles/Thomas said. "There is no way I am letting you borrow my jeep"_

_"Aww come on Tom why not?" "Because the last time you drove it you scratched the side up!"_

_"That wasn't my fault! That biker came put of nowhere!" Stiles/Thomas rubbed his face. "Why can't you take mum's car?"_

_"Because she got called into work last minute and she had to take the car" Teresa replied. "Please Tom? I'll be like four hours?"_

_Stiles/Thomas held up some keys and sighed "Fine. Be back in three hours"_

_"Thank you Tom! You're the best!" "Yeah yeah. But be careful!"_

_"What you don't trust your own twin?" Teresa mock gasped as she picked up a bag "I am wounded Tom"_

_"I do its just...you know how these parts get"_

_"It'll be fine. I have a -"_

_The scene changed before Teresa could finish her sentence leaving Stiles even more confused then he already was._

_This time Stiles-possessing-Thomas or the other way around or whatever was crouched next to a boy with short hair and a big build. He was crying. "I...Im sorry Thomas. I'm so sorry"_

_"Hey" Stiles-Thomas spoke gently "It wasn't your fault Gally-"_

_"Yes it was" The one called Gally cut Stiles/Thomas off before he could say anymore._

_"If...if i hadn't of taken out the gun and been so reckless Chuck would-"_

_"Told you to stop being such a shuck-face and get your ass up. You cant blame yourself for this Gally. Janson is the one who pulled the trigger"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts."Stiles/Thomas held up his hand "Janson is the one to blame and he's the one who is going to pay for it"_

_"Thanks Thomas" Gally said "Oh and one more thing"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Wake up" the boy said. But it didn't sound like his voice "Stiles wake up. You're going to be late." Stiles knew that voice. It was his dad._

**_GreenbeansInTown_  
**

"STILES WAKE UP!"

"I'm up!" And with that, the boy rolled over and promptly fell onto the floor "Ow..."

"Stiles..." Sheriff Stilinski was stood over his son "You have school. Its late" He started leaving the room "I have to be at the station in about half an hour. I made you breakfast downstairs"

"Thanks dad" Stiles sighed and dragged himself up off of the floor. Picking up some clothes that lay in a heap off the floor, he headed towards the bathroom. He got out fifteen minutes later freshly dressed and all. Downstairs, conversation with his father was minimal.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine"

"Any nightmares?"

"I'm fine dad"

"Stiles"

"I'm fine dad!"

"I know i'm still new to the whole supernatural universe but you know you can talk to me right? About anything?"

Stiles glanced at the clock. "We'll talk Dad. Later. I have to go get Scott, Promised I'd pick him 'cause his bike's busted"He picked up the keys and opened the door only to find that his friend was already standing outside, hand raised as of he were about to knock.

"Hey Stiles. How you holding up?"

"I'm fine Scott" Scott's expression softened "You sure?"

"Absolutely"

Sheriff Stilinski was close behind, "Well. Would you look at that. We have new neighbours" Scott and Stiles both turned to look, the house about two had people bringing in boxes of items that needed unpacking. Three of them were guys, and one girl. One of them, a guy with short black hair and tan skin turned to wave but stopped in his tracks, staring directly at Scott and Stiles Stiles headed towards his jeep. "Bye dad" Scott climbed in the passenger seat

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Stiles. You're lying. I can hear your heartbeat. Was it a nightmare?"

"No it was just a really strange dream"

"What was it about?"

"Well, I started off running"

Scott held back a laugh "Yup. Definitely weird"

Stiles frowned as he started driving "Dude. Not funny"

"Alright alright I'm listening"

                                                                                                                           ~At the same time~

"Well. What do you know. We're finally here" Gally said carrying a box that said his name. "Beacon Hills. Its different to what I thought"

"Took us two bloody years but we're here" Newt called from inside their new house.

"Well if SOMEONE hadn't of pissed off that Coven in Portland we would've been here a lot sooner" Teresa said walking past Minho and punching him in the arm.

"You nearly made me drop the box!" Minho complained "And it isn't my fault they couldn't handle all this" he attempted to gesture to himself but failed. "But if we're playing the blame game, you can blame Teresa for wanting to check out that that Vamp nest in Idaho."

"Yeah well, Newt's the one that wanted to go all Ghostbuster on those spirits in Montana."

"Don't blame me for this" Newt called. "In case you forgot Gally was the one screwing around with the Demons in Nevada"

"Alright alright we're all equally to blame. Now hurry up with these boxes" The older boy said.

Minho pulled a face. "Teresa's most to blame"

"Of course I am Minho. And try not to act too crazy. I'm pretty sure you're scaring our neighbours"

"Yeah yeah whatever T" Minho turned to wave "See I'm being fr-" his eye grew wide as he stared at the people looking at them. And one of them happened to look very much like their late friend Thomas. "Teresa!" Minho turned his head "Did you see that guy?!" He turned back only to find the two boys had left.

"What? What about him?" Teresa had a bag slung over her shoulder. "He...Nevermind" Minho frowned and set the box down by the front door. "What's with the bag?"

"We have school remember?" Newt threw a backpack at his friend. "Part of the deal we made with Gally."

"Do we have to?" Minho groaned.

"Yes you do you shank" Gally called from inside the house. He picked up the box and put it inside before locking the front door. "We'll finish unpacking later. For now I'm dropping you guys off to school and then I heading to work"

"Already? where?" Minho asked.

"Beacon Hills animal clinic." Gally replied climbing into the same battered jeep from a year ago. "The guy who owns it, Alan Deaton, I think he said he only has one other employee who helps after school so he said he needed help during the day."

They drove in silence until they reached Beacon Hills High School. "You guys ready? " Gally parked the car.

"Ready as we'll bloody ever be" Newt got out of the car.

"Alright. So you remember the backstories?"

"Yes Gally" Newt said. "You're my 'step-brother' Teresa's a family friend's kid and Minho-"

"Is shucking fabulous" He called from the other side.  
  
Gally grinned. "Alright. You got it covered. Have fun, make friends and don't get into trouble"

**_GreenbeansInTown_**

"So they kept calling you Thomas?" Scott asked as they walked to their first class of the day.

"Yeah. It was really weird." Stiles shook his head. "What did they look like again?"

"Uh there was the girl with dark hair and really big blue eyes, this tanned guy with black hair that defied gravity and this blond British guy. Oh and a guy with cool eyebrows and dark hair"

Scott was staring at somewhere in the distance "like them?" He gestured towards the principals office where four people emerged. All four matched Stiles' description.

"Wait they're real?!" Stiles' mouth hung open, clearly shocked that the people in his dreams were actually living breathing humans. Stiles snapped out of his trance and started towards them.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Scott pulled Stiles back by his hood. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and talk to them"

"About what?"

"I'm going to ask them who Thomas is"

"Oh yeah because that isn't creepy at all. Tell me what are you going to open with? Hi my name's Stiles you don't know me but I saw you in a dream and do you know some guy called Thomas?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment before nodding "Yeah pretty much" he tried to go over to the new arrivals before being yanked back by Scott.

"Dude. Don't creep them out before they know you. Get to know them and then you can creep them out"

"Who are you creeping out now Stiles?" A girl asked. Scott and Stiles turned to see Malia Tate standing behind them. Not only did she have brown eyes but brown hair that was at least two different shades. In her arms was a huge pile of text books and red, yellow and green highlighters balanced on top.

"The newbies" Scott said.

"You mean the ones who smell funny?"

"Malia!"

"But they do!" She insisted "I caught their scent when I passed them going to my locker." Malia frowned "Can't you smell them Scott?"

Scott turned away from the wall of windows and lifted his head slightly towards the new students, eyes glowing Alpha red. "They do smell funny"

"Well that's great mind explaining what the smell like to the guy without super heightened senses?"

"Its difficult to explain" Scott shook his head, eyes returning to their normal colour. "Its like a bunch of different smells molded together"

"I thought they smelt kind of like the science labs" Malia wrinkled her nose "They have funny smells"

"Maybe they're science enthusiasts?" Scott suggested.

Stiles half snorted, half laughed "Yeah sure"

"You don't trust them?"

"I don't know. All I really want to know is who this Thomas guy is."

"But you cant do that without being friendly first?" Malia said.

"Nope." Stiles put his arm around her shoulder "Which is why you, Kira and Lydia are going to make friends with the girl, and Scott and I are going to talk to the guys"

"Wait what?" Malia looked slightly terrified at the fact she would have to make a new friend. She was perfectly content with the ones she had.

"That's your plan? Become friends before you bombard them with questions?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah see its gen-" Stiles stopped himself."Did you just say bombard?"

"Yeah" the Alpha werewolf looked proud of himself. "It was one of the words in my online vocab books"

"Huh interesting. Anyway my plan is-" The bell rang cutting off what Stiles was about to say. "Aww c'mon. I was about to tell you my master plan"

"Your master plan can wait, we have class to get to, and I'm also pretty sure if we're late again Kira's dad will give us detention until we graduate" Scott flicked Stiles in the head as the three of them made their way to class.

**_GreenbeansInTown_**

The guys first class was history, Mr Yukimura stood at the front and patiently waited for his class to settle. "Alright now" he began as the students took their seats and turned to hear what he was saying. "We're very fortunate to get not one, but three new students joining us today"  
Whispers broke out in the class. One new student was weird enough but three? That was new even for Beacon Hills.

"I thought there were four of them?" Scott leaned forwards to Stiles.

"There were" Stiles leant back in his seat "Maybe one of them is older. Which one do you think is older?"

"Well we're about to find out"

Class this is Teresa O'Brien, Minho Lee and Newton Sangster."

Stiles turned his head slightly "I guess Captain Eyebrows is older"

"Stiles, don't call them names"

"Hey I don't remember their names!" Stiles turned back to the front to see the girl staring at him. Did he have something on his face?

"Teresa please take a seat near Lydia" Mr Yukimira said. Said strawberry blonde waved and smiled as Teresa made her way to her seat.

"Lydia Martin" she held out her hand and smiled.

"Teresa O'Brien" the dark haired girl took the others hand. "But you already knew that."

"Next, is Newton? Take a seat next to Stiles at the front" Stiles held up his hand at the blond who looked really pale all of a sudden.

"Can I sit in the back instead?" He asked,some of the class gasped at the new guy with the cool accent.

"Is there a reason why you can't sit at the front?" Yukimura asked.

"Uh well you see its because -"

"I get really bad nosebleeds" his friend Minho put in. "Like, really bad. Blood like everywhere and I think Newt was just worried that I'd end up with blood all over the floor in case I had one while I was sitting at the back"

"Oh well, very well then. Take your seats, and Minho if you feel like you are going to have a nosebleed then just put your hand up and you'll be excused."

The guys took their seats and class began. For Stiles in particular it dragged on and on. He stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock, luckily the class was drawing to a close and after an hour learning about the Ancient Greeks, he was definitely not looking forward to being yelled at by Coach Finstock for another hour. The bell rang officially ending the class.

"Dont forget to read and write a report on chapters 20-23 from your textbooks" Mr Yukimura called. There were collective groans and complaints from the class as everyone stood.  
  
Near the back of the classroom Lydia was making conversation with Teresa. "So Teresa, what class do you have next?"

"Uh" the dark haired girl looked at her schedule "Sports, is that what you have?"

"Nope" Lydia flicked her hair and picked up her bag. "I'm going to be tutoring"

"That would be me" Malia walked over to join them. "Lydia's helping me with maths because I'm terrible. I'm Malia by the way."

"Hi"

"Although we don't have sports, Kira does. Stick with her"

"Who's Kira?" Teresa asked.

"I am" Kira appeared on the other side of Teresa. "if you have sports we better get moving, Coach hates it when people are late."

"It's partiality Scott and Stiles' fault" Malia said.   
  
"Who's-"

"We'll introduce you later, you have to get to class before Coach makes everyone do push ups for the whole hour. Oh and you and your friends are sitting with us at lunch" Lydia started to walk away, pulling on Malia's arm. "See you later!"

"This way" Kira started walking with Teresa following behind.

"So what's it like here?"

"It's okay I guess, the people are nice enough, the canteen food is mostly tolerable..."

Minho and Newt watched as Teresa left with another girl, Kira. "Well it looks like T's already made a new friend." Minho grinned. "Maybe we should too"

"Mmhm" Newt mumbled a reply shuffling along side Minho with his head down. "Did you see that guy?"

"You mean the one who looked like Thomas? How could I miss him. You looked ready to pass out."

"It's a coincidence right? I mean there's facts that state that at least one person in the world looks similar to you" Newt said.

"But not exactly the same. It's too freaky. I say we be friends with the guy." Minho pushed open the changing room doors.

"You do that" Newt was rummaging through his backpack for something.

"You are too- hey where you going?"

Newt held up a piece of paper "Giving this to the teacher"

"Hey look its the new kids" Stiles nodded his head towards Minho and Newt were talking to Coach Finstock. "What're they saying?"

Scott tuned his hearing towards them. "The British guy, Newton he gave Coach a note about his leg, said he'd injured it someone so he has a permanent limp. Now Coach is asking if he can still run and he said yeah. Coach's talking to the other guy now, he - whoa!"

"Whoa? Whoa what Scott?" Stiles demanded "Not all of us have super hearing"

"Did you know he won state championship for his school in cross country? Tied for first along with... Thomas"

"Alright that's it I'm going to talk to them!"

"Hey hey hey! Dont scare them!'

" I'm not going to scare them I'm going to be friendly!"

But before stiles could go talk to them coach started yelling. "come on move it! asses on the field!"

Everyone took their places for cross country. "what do you say we show 'em what a real runner looks like?" Minho said to Newt.

"Bring it on shuckface" neither of the boys noticed Scott frowning and staring at them.

"What? what is it?" Stiles whispered, again before answering Scott was interrupted.

"Twice around the field cupcakes!" coach yelled. "if you puke or trip get up and keep going and yes Greenberg i'm looking at you! go!"

Minho went off like a rocket running ahead of everybody with newt close behind, limping as he ran.

"your friends are pretty good runners" Kira said jogging beside Teresa.

"yeah" Teresa grinned "they get pretty competitive when it comes to running"

"my friends too. uh minus the running, they're just very competitive." Kira pointed while running "that's Scott up there near your friends. and i'm pretty sure Stiles is at the back".

Sure enough he was running with his arms and legs all over the place and really out of breath.

**_GreenbeansInTown_**

"Have you noticed anything odd about Derek? I mean I know I haven't known him for that long but something seems off."

Lydia looked up from her textbook "What do you mean?"

Malia looked like she was about to say something but changed her mind. "I don't we have other things to worry about."

"Right the Deadpool" Lydia pulled out a list from one of her books. "we have part of the list decoded so far"

"Am I on it?" Malia asked.

Lydia shook her head. "no, but there's another section we have to decode, which is what we need to do as soon as possible"

**_GreenbeansInTown_**

Stiles collapsed in a heap on the field. it was officially official. He hated running. whether it was for school or running away from some supernatural bad guy, he hated it. He glanced up to see Scott standing over him. "Did you see how fast they ran?" Scott said helping Stiles up. "They were faster than me. Me!"

"No I was a little busy trying not to eject my lungs from my body." Stiles frowned "So what, are they werewolves or something?"

"I don't know, they didn't smell like it, Deaton said some can hide their smell though, so maybe I need to get closer"

"Oh no, we are not doing that again. just make friends like you wanted to in the the first place" Stiles poked Scott's arm. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to puke"

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and dragged him over to one side "I got you buddy"

**_GreenbeansInTown_**

After another lesson it was lunch, and Lydia had lived up to her promise of Teresa, Minho and Newt sitting with them. Well, currently it was just the girls, the guys were nowhere to be seen as of yet.

"so Teresa" Lydia tossed an apple from hand to hand sitting next to Malia , with Teresa and Kira opposite of them. "Where are you from?"

Before Teresa could answer they were joined by Scott, Stiles, Newt and Minho. Minho and Stiles however, seemed to be having some sort of argument.

"What do you mean Andrew Garfield was a better Spiderman?!" Stiles slammed his tray down before sitting next to Malia. "Tobey Maguire is and always will be Spiderman no matter how many reboots they do! he was an awesome Peter Parker!"

"Dude" Minho sat opposite him, on Teresa's right. "The third movie was terrible. that you have to admit. Plus Andrew is more like cartoon and comic Spidey"

"But Tobey's the original!" Stiles protested.

"How long have they been arguing about that?" Kira asked as Scott sat opposite to her with newt next to him.

"Since the last class" Newt said. "I'm Newt by the way"

"I'm Kira. that's Lydia and that's Malia" she pointed. "and you already know Scott and Stiles"

"I apologize for him" Teresa smacked Minho's head. "Don't be rude say hi"

"Ow" Minho rubbed his head "Hi I'm Minho"

Lydia smiled. "Lydia Martin."

"Malia Tate."

"Kira Yukimura."

After everyone had been introduced Lydia went back to the previous conversation. "So Teresa you were saying where you guys were from?"

"Oh yeah" Teresa picked up her water bottle. "we're originally from San Francisco, I used to live with my mum and two brothers"

Kira hesitated before asking. "Used to?"

Minho whispered something to Teresa so quiet not even Scott or Malia could pick it up.

Teresa shook her head. "It's fine. They uh...they died."

There was a stunned silence from the group. "All of them?" Malia asked.   
  
"yeah"

"Its a big loss for all of us" Minho said. "I mean we used to know each other, and see each other every day. we were practically family."

"if, if you don't mind me asking how did they die?" Scott asked.

"my mum died during her job, she was a scientist and there was an explosion at the lab she worked in. My youngest brother, Charles,-"

"we used to call him Chuck" Newt added.

"Chuck anyway there uh, there was a shooting and he got caught in the crossfire. and then there was my twin brother, Thomas"

Stiles eyes went wide and he glanced at Scott to see if he caught on, he didn't see Newt staring at him warily though.

"He got mugged walking home, and the guy had a knife, he died before the doctors could do anything"

"I'm so sor-" Lydia began but Teresa stopped her.

"I've heard those words enough. I mean what's meaningless words from people going to do? Its not going to bring them back, thats for sure." Teresa looked at Stiles. "You know what's kinda funny though. as in like a weird funny?"

"What?"

"Thomas looked a lot like you Stiles." Minho said. "So imagine our surprise when we turn up to school to see someone who has such a resemblance to our very dead friend."

"Oh so that's why you looked like you were going to pass out" Stiles directed to Newt. "Because I remind you of Thomas"

Newt nodded "yeah."

"Do you have a picture?" Lydia asked.

Teresa rummaged through her bag for her phone. "Here" she passed it to Lydia.

The photo showed both Teresa and Thomas, with a golden coloured puppy in Thomas' lap. "whoa" Stiles said as Lydia passed the phone back.

"The resemblance is actually a little freaky" Scott said as Newt showed him the photo.

There was an awkward silence before Malia spoke up. "What about you guys?" addressing Minho and Newt.

"My mum and dad are on some kind of business trip touring Europe, so I'm staying with Newt and his step-brother Gally."

"I moved here with my mum from England when I was about five, round about the same time I met all these shanks- I mean guys"

"What's a Shank?" Kira looked really confused.

"The school we went to before was really strict with what you could and couldn't say so we made up our own words to substitute for them" Minho said.

"It just takes time to not say them as often as we used too."

Scott nodded. "Right. so Newt your step-brother, where is he now?"

"He's working at some animal clinic"

"I work there too!" Scott said. "Strange coincidence huh?'

The bell rang cutting off further conversation at least until the end of the day.

**_GreenbeansInTown_**

"They were lying " Scott said to Stiles as they left the school building.

"About what?"

"How Teresa's family died. There were also certain details they made up too"

"Like?"

"This Gally guy and Newt aren't related. Thomas didn't die getting mugged."

"...Wanna follow them and see what they do?"

"I don't know. what if they found the Deadpool and they're trying to kill us?"

"Well technically kill you" Stiles pointed out. "I'm not actually on the list because I am perfectly hu-" he stopped as he noticed Scott glaring. "Okay, all I'm saying is that do they look like the serial killer type to you?" Stiles gestured towards them.

Scott looked over to be greeted by Minho waving. "Yeah but neither did Matt or Jennifer Blake"

Stiles frowned "Touché. but I had a hunch that Matt was the one controlling the Kanima. I don't have a bad feeling about these guys. They're just different"

"Explain Thomas then."

"uhh doppelganger?"

Scott looked over at them. "there's definitely something they aren't telling us. and i want to find out what."

* * *

 

_**NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES:** _

_"Why afraid of the dark?" Stiles teased._

_"More like afraid of the things that go bump in the night." Minho stopped when he saw Stiles gaping at him._

**_TellMeYourStory_**

_"You're a werewolf."_

_"He's an Alpha."_

**_TellMeYourStory_**  
_  
"How much does it cost to keep a whole town quiet?" Stiles asked._

_"You'd be surprised," Newt said._


	3. Tell Me Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident involving himself, Stiles and Minho, Scott decides its best for the two groups to tell their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Flashbacks or dream sequences.  
> Underlined with / = Thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos!  
> Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called - In a response to your comment - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. And as for Thomas? I guess you'll have wait and see ;)

**THE FOLLOWING DAY  
**

"So Minho, you thinking about trying out for the lacrosse team?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I haven't been part of a team since my last school."

"It sure seemed like Coach wanted you to, and Newt," Scott told him. "I seriously thought his eyes were gonna pop when he saw you guys run."

Minho shrugged as he picked up his backpack. "I'm not sure, I don't even know if I'm any good. I mean, I've never played before!"

"Well." Stiles stood up and stretched. "You can't possibly be any worse than Greenberg. And he makes the team every year!"

"I'll think about it." The three guys walked out of the school library. "I can't believe how dark it got."

"Yeah well, time flies when you're in detention!"

"Okay, that wasn't even my fault! You're the ones who got us in trouble!"  


_FLASHBACK_  
_It was the English class. And for some strange reason, the teacher hated Minho. Or at least, that's what he thought anyway. Minho had barely said a word before being snapped at by the teacher, Mr. Hanson. Okay, sure, he was fixing his hair when he should have been listening, but can you blame him? It was a boring lecture anyway. After being yelled at by the teacher and getting 'Really Minho?' looks from Teresa and Newt, the class was in complete silence. Well, apart from the sounds of pens scratching on paper, the odd page turn, and the small taps coming from Stiles' direction. Minho scratched his head. English class was definitely not his strong point; he usually got Thomas to help him. Or do his work for him. Usually the latter. But Thomas wasn't there anymore, so Minho tried his best._

_After about five minutes glaring at the question on "why the theme of companionship was so important in the novel Of Mice and Men," he gave up._

_BZZT! The teen felt his phone buzz in his pocket._ 'Who could that be? Probably some stupid spam text,' _he thought choosing to ignore it. BZZT! It buzzed again_. 'It can't be Gally can it? He knows I'm at school, unless _...' Different worse case scenarios popped up in his brain so Minho took the chance and checked his phone._  


**_TellMeYourStory_**

_Scott looked up from his desk. He sensed fear, panic, and confusion all at the same time coming from beside him, from Minho._ "Minho," _Scott whispered. "_ Are you okay?"

 _When Minho looked up at him, he looked like was either going to throw up or faint. Maybe in that order._ "I'm fine, Scott."

"Yeah well, it sure doesn't look like it," _Stiles said from behind him. He'd noticed that Minho looked pale when he turned to talk to Scott. "_ Are you sure?"

"I'm fi-"

"Mr. Lee! I know that you are new to my class, but that does not give you any right to talk when you are meant to be working _!"_

 _"_ But I-"

"Is that a phone I see?! _" Mr. Hanson walked over to him and snatched the phone away. "_ Texting in my class too? Detention after school today! _"_

 _Before Minho could reply back, Scott was the one to defend him._ "But sir, he wasn't texting. _"_

"Is that so McCall?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Detention!"

"What? why?!"

"For talking back!"

"But I have somewhere to be after school!" _Scott argued._

 _"_ Yeah, you can't do that!" _Stiles inputted._  "They didn't do anything morally wrong!"

 _"_ If you feel that way Mr Stilinski, then you can join them. Detention!"

"But-"

"Detention! And turn this thing off."  _He tossed the phone back at Minho, who rather unwillingly obliged.  
END FLASHBACK_

"Well, technically untrue," Stiles said, walking beside Minho. "He yelled at you first. We inputted our thoughts."

"Which got you in trouble! You could have spared yourself this torture."

"What and let our new friend suffer detention alone? No way," Stiles grinned.

"You should've just kept your mouths shut."

"Something Stiles and I are terrible at doing," Scott said, smiling.

Minho shook his head and sighed. "So is it always this creepy at night?" he asked.

"Why afraid of the dark?" Stiles teased.

"More like afraid of the things that go bump in the night." Minho stopped when he saw Stiles gaping at him. "Kidding. It didn't seem that dark back home. Or creepy for that matter."

"Well if you like creepy..." Stiles began babbling away to Minho when he noticed Scott stop and tense. "Scott, is everything okay?"

Scott was looking from side to side, his eyes darting from left to right. "I thought I heard someone."

"There isn't anyone here but us." Minho stared at him. "How can you-"

"Get down!" Scott yelled, tackling the other two boys to the ground just as a bullet narrowly missed them.

"Was that a gunshot?!" Minho yelled.

"Stiles! Take Minho and run!"

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you at my house. Now go!" he said to his friend, who immediately scrambled to his feet pulling Minho up with him.

"Come on, Minho. We gotta go!" Stiles started running dragging the other boy behind him.

"What about Scott?!" Minho stopped in his tracks. "We gotta help him! We gotta call someone!"

"I'll call my dad when we get to Scott's. And Scott can take care of himself." Stiles stopped and turned to face him. "Trust me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stiles hesitated. "Well-"

BANG! Another gunshot. Minho fell to the ground clutching his shoulder, blood pouring out of the wound. "Minho!" Stiles dived and started dragging/supporting him by his shirt and uninjured arm. "Shoot!" They took cover behind a car. Stiles began pulling his phone out and dialling for help with one hand, whilst applying pressure to Minho's wound at the same time. Stiles looked up when Scott reappeared beside them. "What happened to the-"

"They got away" Scott shook his head. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, but Minho got shot! I'm calling your mum now- Hello? Melissa, we need your help! There was an incident with a gun- yes I'm fine, Scott too, but our friend is hurt. On the shoulder, right okay." Stiles held the phone a little away from his ear. "Your mum said to keep pressure on the wound, and she's calling an ambulance!"

Scott ripped away Minho's bloodied sleeve. "Look. It looks like Wolfsbane poisoning." Scott stared down at Minho, using the torn clothing to tie it over his shoulder. "What are you?"

"I-" Minho face glistened with sweat. He looked like he was going to respond, but his facial expression twisted, he opened his mouth and screamed. Both Scott and Stiles covered their ears as he screamed, expressions turning into discomfort. Minho clamped his free hand over his mouth, shocked as to what just happened.

"Well that answers that question," Stiles said, removing his hands from his ears.

"You're a banshee" breathed Scott.

"Yeah," Minho said. "Now what the hell are you?" Scott closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were glowing red.

"You're a werewolf."

"He's an Alpha."

"Oh," Minho's face was screwed up in pain. "It's not Wolfsbane."

"What?"

"It's not just Wolfsbane."

"How do you-"

In response to Stiles' answer, Minho turned to the side and promptly threw up the contents of his stomach - along with black blood and flecks of purple and white.

"OHMYGOD!"

"Stiles, calm down!"

"What do you mean calm down? He just freaking threw up black blood!"

"We should get him to Deaton!"

The sound of sirens and the flashing of red and blue lights unfortunately went against that idea. "Too late."

Scott glared at Stiles. He looked over at the police cars that had drawn to a halt. "It's your dad! Go tell him what happened!"

"On it!" Stiles got up and ran to the Sheriff, briefly explaining what happened.

"It's okay," Scott told Minho as he began shaking his head. "He knows."

The paramedics loaded Minho up into the ambulance, Scott and Stiles got in beside him.

"Scott, call his guardian," Sheriff Stilinski said. "Have them meet us at the hospital."

Scott nodded as the vehicle doors shut. "Wait. I don't have anyone's number."

"Phones in bag, call Teresa" was all Minho managed to say before passing out from the pain.

 **ONE HOUR LATER  
** Teresa, Newt, and Gally were all waiting anxiously outside the operating room. Sheriff Stilinski came over to them along with Scott and Stiles. "Scott and Stiles told me what happened. And I mean everything that happened. But since Minho was a victim in this shooting, I'm going to have to take a statement from him when he wakes up. But first, I need to speak with his guardian."

"That would be me," Gally stepped forwards. "I'm Galileo Poulter."

"Right this way," the Sheriff lead Gally away from the others.

Scott turned to Newt and Teresa. "Have they said anything about his condition?"

"Nothing yet." Teresa didn't meet Scott's eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Newt asked.

Scott looked uneasy, and Stiles looked around, as if he were making sure nobody was listening. "We can't tell you here. We'll talk someplace more secure."

"Where?"

"The Animal Clinic."

"Are you shucking seri-" Teresa was cut off by a nurse exiting the operating room.

"I'm assuming that you're both friends with Minho?" she said.

"Yeah, we are. Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine. Luckily, the bullet had a clean exit, and there was no internal damage. But we're keeping him overnight for observations. I'm Melissa. I'll be his nurse."

"Mum, you have to be careful. You can't let anyone find out that he's like us," Scott said.

"Well technically like Lydia, but yeah. We think he might be on the thing that we need to solve," Stiles whispered the last part.

"Got it." Melissa nodded. "I'll take care of him, don't worry."

"Thank you," Teresa said, almost hesitating before she hugged Melissa.

"Can we talk to him?"

"I'm afraid not. He's heavily sedated and won't be awake up until the morning. You can come see him before school."

"Thank you, Nurse McCall," Newt said.

"Call me Melissa. I should probably tell your guardian. Where is he?"

"He's with the Sheriff."

"Got it." Melissa walked away to go tell Gally and the Sheriff the news.

Teresa turned to Scott. "Now will you tell us?"

"Follow us."

"Where are you going?" Gally had now come over.

"To talk somewhere safe. The Animal Clinic."

_TellMeYourStory_

"Okay." Teresa rubbed her head. "Let me get this one more time. You-" she pointed at Scott "-You are a werewolf. A True Alpha."

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"And your pack consists of a Banshee, a Kitsune, a Werecoyote, a human, and a newly turned Beta."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Okay...so what about you?" Teresa turned to the man who had introduced himself as Alan Deaton. "What are you?"

"A Druid."

"He's also kind of the Emissary of our pack."

"Yes, but not really."

"We've told you what we are," Malia frowned and crossed her arms. "Now tell us what you are."

"I apologize for her." Stiles waved his arms about. "We're trying to work on her people skills, but believe me it's progress"

Teresa raised her hand. "I am human, I mean as far I know."

"Same here" Newt nodded his head.

"Okay what about your friend, Gally?" Stiles asked. The older boy had stayed at the hospital to make sure everything was okay with Minho.

"He-"

"Druid"

Newt and Teresa stared at Deaton in shock. "How."

"I had a hunch and questioned him about it. He then told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Okay...so clearly Deaton knows your story, but we don't," Scott said. "Mind telling us?"

Newt sighed. "Alright, so it's like this... This town we're from, it's called The Glade - it's a really small town, everyone knows everyone things like that, so naturally everyone knew about the supernatural living among everybody. Everyone was cool with it, nobody hunted anyone. But there were weapons designed for protection just in case. It all started about five years ago, our families worked for this company called WICKED. It stands for World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department. It was a company designed to ensure that there were contingency plans in case there was a worldwide devastation such as some kind of mutant virus or solar flares, things along the lines of that. My mum and Minho's parents worked as scientists in the labs. Gally's parents were engineers: their job was to build the equipment and make sure it was all running smoothly. Teresa's mum was a Head Scientist, working in the top labs alongside the Assistant Director Janson. He spent more time in the labs than anyone else.  
Thomas used to look up to him a lot too. He'd always help him if Janson asked, always solving puzzles for him, especially those maze ones, and if they were too easy, Janson would redesign them so they're more difficult to solve. He created a maze-like simulation too, but he'd never actually tell Tommy what he was doing, just that he was helping the world to survive."

Teresa carried on explaining. "One day, me and Tom were visiting our mum at work. We saw him run off in the building somewhere. Tom wanted to follow him, and we did. He went into the basement and opened some kind of secret door; we only managed to catch a glimpse of what was behind it though."

"What was it?" Lydia asked, as she felt a slow feeling of dread wash over her, the more the two explained their story.

"It was another lab," Teresa said. "We didn't discover what was actually behind the door until about a year later. My little brother Chuck went missing, but the odd thing was, none of the adults seemed worried. All over town, kids were going missing. First one or two, then a whole bunch in a little group. A lot of our friends went missing in the large group. Minho, Gally, Newt included, as well as our friends, Winston and Frypan and Harriet and Sonya." She took a deep breath. "Thomas had a feeling that Janson was somehow behind it. And he was right: he had the whole town in the palm of his hand. Kept everyone quiet about the whole thing. They were in some sort of trance."

"How much does it cost to keep a whole town quiet?" Stiles asked.

"You'd be surprised," Newt said.

"Anyway, me and Tom went to investigate, along with our friends - who weren't taken- Brenda, Aris, and Rachel. We managed to sneak into the basement, to find everyone being experimented on. We all took weapons with us too. I think Tom had a bat and a sword, Rachel had a bow and arrow, and I had a knife and a sword."

"What about the other two?"

"Both werewolves, beta's. Their Alpha was Jorge. He ran the library, and he's also the one who gave us the weapons."

"So...an Alpha werewolf gave you weapons that would work against the supernatural, even though he was a supernatural creature too?"

"Yes."

Stiles looked very confused. "Okay"

"It didn't matter if you were supernatural or not," Newt said, not taking his eyes off a spot on the floor. "You were there being tested."

"What...what were they looking for?"

"We're not entirely sure. But they were testing the brain's responses. How a person would react in different situations. It was kind of like a giant simulation. They made us think that we'd been trapped in a Maze for three years," the boy explained. "How we would survive, how we would overcome different situations. He wanted to see if there were different results if the person was a supernatural creature or not. I think there were werewolves, Kitsune's, about two Kanima's, a Shapeshifter, a Banshee, and a lot of other ones."

"Anyway," Teresa continued. "Once we'd gotten into the secret labs, we tried to wake everyone up, but it was useless. Everyone had been hooked up to these machines with wires sticking out of them and some weird helmet thing attached to their head. The guards had seen what we were doing and tried to stop us. We were outnumbered and overpowered so we ran. But Janson was waiting for us. He shifted right in front of us. He was a werewolf. An Alpha. He wanted a fight, and we gave him one, using the weapons we took from the town library. Except Brenda and Aris, of course. They shifted and fought while we were using our weapons."

"Hold on. You were fighting an Alpha werewolf with just a knife?!"

"Yes."

"...Continue."

"It pretty much went downhill from there."

 

 _FLASHBACK_  
_Teresa was defending herself against a Kanima that was at least twice her size with only a small hunting knife. With that, she managed to cut off a couple of the claws. The Kanima swung its tail, sending Teresa crashing into an equipment trolley. This called for desperate measures. She quickly retrieved one of the swords that Thomas had dropped, and waiting until the Kanima swung its tail again, she jumped up and severed the tail from the body. The Kanima screeched in pain, and Teresa finished it off by stabbing it in the chest. Janson had ripped Thomas' bat from his hands and thrown him into a security guard that had pinned him face down with one arm being slowly twisted behind his back, and the other was trapped beneath him._

"Thomas!"  _Teresa tried to make her way to her brother, but one of Janson's betas had her arms restrained to her sides._

"I want him to see this," _Janson said._

 _The guard holding Thomas lifted the boy's head by grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking it back. He was fuming, until he saw what Janson was doing. Thomas' face turned from rage to fear in a matter of second._  "Let her go!"

J _anson had Rachel by the throat, pinned against the wall. The Alpha plunged his claws into Rachel's chest right over her heart. He dug his claws deeper, ignoring Thomas and Teresa's screams of protest and Rachel's shrieks of pain._

"Don't hurt her! Let her go!"  _Teresa yelled. The tips of Jansons fingertips disappeared, and he plunged his hand into Rachel's chest. There was a horrible squelching noise as the werewolf ripped her heart from her body_.

"NOOOO!"  _Thomas let out a horrible broken scream. Janson smiled and tossed the heart to the side and let Rachel's lifeless body hit the floor. Blood poured out from the gaping hole in her chest, eyes vacant and glassy. Thomas looked on in shock, tears sliding down his face. Violent sobs escaped Teresa, her body visibly shaking with each breath she took. Weariness suddenly overwhelmed her, as she realized that a syringe was just injected into her neck. Before Teresa lost consciousness, she saw the same thing happen to her brother, she fell to the floor and blacked out.  
END FLASHBACK_

"That's all I remember before the Trials." Silent tears had fallen while Teresa was retelling the story.

Newt put a hand on her shoulder and took over. "The simulations were set up in different trials or phases. Phase One was The Maze. About 50 boys trapped in a Maze trying to find their way out. All of our memories had been 'wiped' too. We'd send these people, called Runners, that'd try and find a way out the Maze. They made us think we'd been there for three years before Thomas got there. They sent him into the simulation as another variable. So basically, he did what he wasn't allowed to do and ran into the Maze."

"Why wasn't he allowed to?" Kira asked.

"He wasn't a Runner," Newt said. "He was just the Greenie, but he ran into the Maze to help Alby and Minho. We made him a Runner after that. And then Teresa was sent up. Kind of as a 'trigger' to set everything off. The Maze doors wouldn't close so every night someone was taken by a Griever - a creature that Thomas helped design as a last resort weapon- Gally was one of those taken. After nights being so afraid of being taken by a Griever, it was enough for Thomas. He led everyone out the Maze, determined to find a way out. And he did, but not everyone made it. After we got out of the Maze there was this research lab with WICKED employees there. Gally was with them. They somehow controlled him to try and kill Thomas, but...but Chuck pushed him out the way and took the knife instead. We later learned that it was WICKED's doing again.

"They made Chuck jump in front of the knife." Newt took a shaky breath. "Then came the Scorch. It was what the world would be like if it was devastated by solar flares. The Scorch was much worse than the Maze. There were these things, these people, Cranks. Infected by a potential theoretical disease called the Flare. Things in the Scorch happened, things that-" He looked at Teresa before carrying on. "Things that we regret and...and things we'd rather not talk about. But...but technically neither me or Teresa or even Minho and Gally should be here. Some of our friends, who died in the simulation, actually died in real life too. We both died in that simulation so in reality we should be dead."

Lydia looked lost for words"H-How did you die?"

"Caught in a cave in" Teresa said.

Newt nodded "Me too. The whole bloody building came crashing down."

Scott knew he was lying. The Alpha had heard the boy's heart skip a beat. But he didn't ask about it. Instead he asked, "How did you escape?"

Teresa ran a hand through her hair. "My mum. And a bunch of other adults, like Jorge, Vince, they got us out. But not without consequences ..."

 _FLASHBACK_  
_Thomas was vaguely aware of someone shaking him. He snapped open his eyes to see Newt staring down at him._  "Tommy! Come on, we gotta get out of here!"  _The other boy started pulling wires off him._

"What's going on? Aren't you dead? I-"  _Thomas started to say as Newt shook his head._

"None of it was real. It was all a simulation set up by WICKED. We gotta move!"  _He picked up a baseball bat off the floor and held out his hand._  "Your mum and some others are keeping the guards busy. We have to get everyone else out!"  
_Thomas took it, slowly steadying himself on his feet, he looked around at the others, holding on to each other for support. He saw Minho and Teresa quickly embrace and then let go when Aris came up behind them ushering them forwards. He saw bodies lying underneath white sheets; he saw red crosses above their heads._  "Who are they?"  _He pointed._

 _Newt didn't meet his eyes._  "They didn't make it"

"Who?"

"Alby, Zart, Ben, Clint, and Jeff."

 _Thomas ran both his hands through his hair. This was not supposed to happen. Newt handed him the baseball bat, and Thomas gratefully took it._  "Wait! Where's Chuck?"

"I'm here!" _The little boy called from outside the door, a large hunting knife in his hands._  "Come on Thomas!"

T _homas looked around one last time at all his fallen friends_. "I'm sorry,"  _he whispered before making his way to the others_. "Let's move." _Everyone went in one group. WICKED had made them think that there were loads of them, when in reality it had only been about twenty- Thomas at the lead with Minho and Newt at his sides. Teresa was near the back wielding two hunting knives alongside Brenda who had shifted, and Harriet and Sonya who had guns loaded. Gally had one two, he was behind the girls, with Winston, Frypan, Aris, and Chuck in the middle, weapons drawn. A woman with dark brown hair turned the corner, a large black shotgun in her hands. Her clothes were splattered with blood, though none of it was hers. Her expression immediately softened when she saw Thomas and his friends._  "Thomas!"  _She said._  "This way!"

"Mum?"  _Thomas ran over and hugged her._  "What's going on?"

"We're getting you kids out of here. We let Janson go too far."

"What do you mean?"

"We knew Janson was planning some kind of simulation. We didn't know what was going to happen in it. Or that he was going to use you kids. He had the whole town in some trance, made us think you guys never existed, until Jorge was able to break the trance somehow."

"How?"  _Minho asked._

 _The woman shrugged_. "You'll have to ask him."

 _A guy with slicked back blonde hair turned the corner_  "Elizabeth!"

"Lawrence, what's going on?"

"They've blocked off the computer room. There's no way to get in or out of there,"  _Lawrence said._

 _Elizabeth's cursed._  "No way at all?"

"Not unless you climb through the vents."

"Mum what's going on?!"  _Thomas asked again. His mother pulled him to one side and handed him a USB stick._  "I need you to do one more thing for me."

 _Thomas nodded_  "What is it?"

"I need you to go into the control room and download all of WICKED's research. We're going to expose it all."  _Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder_. "Take Newt and Minho with you. We will get the others out."

 _Thomas nodded again._  "Okay."  _He called Minho and Newt over and explained everything._

"We'll go through this vent here,"  _Minho pointed to one above their heads_. "It should lead to the control room."

"Give me a boost up, and I'll get it open,"  _Newt said_.

T _he three of them crawled through the vents until Thomas stopped in front of the other two, he crawled over a grate and turned around._  "Here is it."  _He pried it open_. "Is anyone in there?"  _he asked, whispering._

"I'll look, just hold onto me,"  _Minho said, leaning over. Newt pulled on his shirt to keep the boy from falling_. "All clear,"  _Minho said, he got back up_. "I'll go first."  _He jumped down._  "Newt you next."

 _Newt took a deep breath before he started to move down. He held onto the edge and dangled his legs in the air before letting go._  
_Thomas quickly joined the two of them._  "Keep watch at the door," h _e said as he went over to the main computer and plugged in the USB. He started tapping away as it asked for a password._

"Do you know it?"  _Minho asked._

_Thomas nodded in response keeping his eyes on the screen at all times._

"Any chance you've almost done that Tommy?"  _Newt asked peeking through a gap in the door._

"Almost."

"You might want to hurry it up a bit because we've got company!"

"Got it!"  _Thomas retrieved the USB and stashed it into his pocket. He then returned the computer to the way he found it._  "Let's move!"  
_Minho and Thomas helped Newt back up into the vents. Once the blonde was up, he reached down a hand to pull Minho up with him. Voices could be heard from outside the door, and it swung open just seconds after Thomas climbed up into the vents. He raised a finger to his lips and made a "move" motion with his hands.  
__The three of them quickly crawled through the vents and jumped through the way they came. They turned the corner and started running towards the exit, as they turned another corner, they saw Chuck running towards them._

"Chuck!"  _Thomas scolded._  "What are you doing?! I thought mum was getting you guys out of here?!"

"I came to look for you,"  _the younger boy replied._  "Jorge's got the whole place rigged with explosives! Brenda said we only have until the song's over!"

"What song?!"

 _Faint music began to play as soon as the words left Thomas' mouth._  "Alright let's go!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave Thomas."  _Janson stood in their path, but he wasn't alone. He had Gally with him. One arm over the boy in a chokehold and the other was holding firmly onto the handgun that Gally had in his own hand._

"Let him go, Janson!" _Thomas yelled._

 _Minho stood in front of Chuck, shielding the little boy from view. He drew his bow and notched an arrow, aiming it at the Alpha wolf._  "I don't have a clear shot,"  _he whispered._

"Me neither," _replied Newt, his crossbow was ready in both hands._

 _Janson shook his head_. "We can't let you leave, Thomas. You're far too important."

 _Thomas' fingers curled around the handle of his bat._  "What are you talking about?"

"You are the Final Candidate, Thomas. You passed the Trials with succession. There is something inside of you that is able to cure every single disease known to man."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not Thomas. Come with me, or all of your friends will die. Starting with Galileo here."

"Forget about me!"  _Gally choked out_. "Save yourself!"

"We're getting out of here,"  _Thomas whispered._  "We're all getting out of here!"  _He yelled the last part._

 _Janson sighed_. "If you insist on being so stubborn, then I guess I have no other choice but to eliminate you. We cannot allow for our research to be revealed."

"What are you talking about?!"

"All of our research."  _Janson moved Gallys arm so the gun was pointing at Thomas._  "Is inside you. If you are dead, then it can't get out."  _And with that, he forced Gally's hand to pull the trigger._

 _Thomas shut his eyes when he heard the gunshot. He looked down, expecting to see blood, but...nothing. He panicked, and looked over Minho and Newt - they were perfectly fine, then...that only left..._ "Chuck!"  _Thomas yelled as the little boy collapsed in front of him. He caught him before he hit the ground. Tears fell from Thomas' eyes as Chuck's shirt started to stain red._

"Had...save you,"  _Chuck tried to say, the life slowly leaving him._

 _Minho dropped his bow, voices beginning to pound in his head. He put his hands on his ears, as if he were trying to block out the noise._  
_Newt's whole body trembled, the emotions suddenly overtaking him. He never looked so sad before until now._  
_Gally let out a strangled cry as he saw Chuck fall, his eyesight blurred as he saw the blood spread._

 _Janson was looking at Minho._  "That is rather unfortunate. And it seems as though the little Banshee has something to say."

_Minho clamped both his hands over his mouth, as if that was going to stop the scream that was going to escape his lips._

_Thomas was crying, heartbroken sobs as he held his dying brother in his arms. Chuck took one last shaky breath and managed to say two last words to Thomas._  "It's okay," _he whispered, before his chest stopped moving and the light left his eyes._

"CHUCK!"  _Thomas screamed._  "No, Chuck, please! Wake up! Wake up!"

 _Janson sighed._  "Too bad. I rather liked him."

 _Thomas' expression quickly turned to rage._  "I'm going to kill you."

 _Janson chuckled._  "Good luck with that."  _BANG! A gun went off, and Janson howled in pain, blood started pouring from the bullet wound in his arm. He glared behind Thomas and saw a blonde guy pointing a gun at him._  "Release the kid!"  _The werewolf threw Gally down and started backing away. He quickly ran as the other man started shooting again._

"Gally!"  _Minho ran over and helped him up._

"T-thanks,"  _the older boy said. He looked over at Thomas, who was still holding onto Chuck._  "Thomas, man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It wasn't your fault," _Thomas' voice wobbled at the end._  "Janson did this."

"Kid, I don't mean to be unemotional or anything but we really have to go. Jorge is stalling as long as he can but the bombs are going to go off soon. We have to go,"  _the man said walking up to them._

"Vince, I'm not leaving Chuck!"

"You're going to have to!"  _Vince retorted_. "As much as you don't want to, you have to. We need to get out of here!"

"No! I won't leave without him!"

 _Vince sighed._  "Guess we're doing it this way then."  _He tucked his gun into his waistband, picked Thomas up and threw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing, Chuck falling from his arms as did._

"Put me down!"  _Thomas screamed._  "Get off!"

 _Vince held firmly onto Thomas_. "We're leaving. Now!"  _He started going back the way he came, towards the exit "_ Hurry!" _He called out to the other boys. Newt had picked up Chuck's hunting knife and Minho's bow from the floor and started running, with Gally and Minho close behind. They made it out of the building without any more mishaps and went a distance away. Vince let go of Thomas, who immediately dropped to his knees. Teresa and Brenda came running over._  "Thomas!"  _Teresa hugged him._  "You made it out okay! Where's Chuck?"

"He took a bullet for me..."  _Thomas whispered_. "He's dead..."

"No..."  _Tears fell down Teresa's face, and Brenda put a hand on her shoulder._

"Wait..."  _Thomas got to his feet shakily._  "Where's mum?"

 _Teresa looked at him_. "I thought she was with you?"

"I thought she was with you!"

 _The two stared at each other for a moment, before Teresa took off to go tell Jorge to delay the explosives again. Thomas turned to Brenda._  "Tell me everyone else is here."

 _The Beta wolf nodded_. "Everyone's here. Your mum might still be inside."

_Thomas turned back to the building and squinted at the doors. A figure was emerging from them, a woman, his mum. He sighed with relief, but frowned as he saw her slowing down. She was holding her side, and she leaned against one of the doors for support._

"Mum?"  _Thomas started walking, then jogging towards her._  "Mum!"

 _His mother looked up at him, and nodded her head before the entire place lit up like a firework. KA-BOOM! The whole building shook with the explosion, Thomas was sent flying back with the force of it._  
I _t came crashing down, all on fire. Thomas pushed himself off the ground, a small dribble of blood flowed down the side of his face. He looked into the flames, wishing that his mother would somehow be okay, but he knew that it would've been impossible for anyone to have survived that. Thomas wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, but none of that would help. Nothing would help him now...  
__END FLASHBACK_

"That's what happened there."

The McCall pack was silent. They thought they had it bad. Scott watched Newt and Teresa, wondering how they manage to keep themselves together after being through so much. He couldn't even have imagined being tested on and put through something like that. "What happened to Thomas?" he whispered.

Teresa shook her head and tried to contain her sobs, and Scott immediately regretted what he asked. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell us if-"

"No, it's fine," Teresa replied, wiping her face. "It was just a lot to relive."

Newt gave Teresa's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "After WICKED came down, everyone went their separate ways. Our parents wanted us to leave town too, but we said no. They left to save their own arses. For a while, everything was okay. For about two years, everything was okay, until we started getting messages from our friends. WICKED was after them again. Both Janson and Ava Paige -the Chancellor- survived the explosion, this time conducting new experiments. What they call 'Phase Three.' I don't know what they were doing, but a did know they had some of our friends. We went to go help our friends, but it obviously ended badly for us again. We managed to escape, but it cost Thomas his life." Newt looked down at the floor. "Janson killed him, stabbed him with his own weapon."

"We won't ever escape them. We aren't ever going to get rid of them," Teresa said. "They've given us a permanent reminder of that."

"What do you mean?" Malia asked.

Teresa looked at Newt who nodded and turned around. Teresa stood up and pulled down the collar of Newt's top. Tattooed across the space between his shoulders were the words:

 **Property of WICKED.**  
**Group A.**  
**Subject A5 : The Glue.**

Teresa let go of Newts shirt. "We all have them."

"What does yours say?" Kira asked her.

Teresa took a deep breath, she walked over to Kira and turned around. "Take a look."

Kira hesitantly pulled down the collar of Teresa's shirt.  **"Property of WICKED,"**  she read outloud.  **"Group A, Subject A1 : The Betrayer."** Kira let go of her top. "What...what does it mean by the Betrayer?"

"They were...it's...it's what they called us in the Trials," Teresa said, going back to Newt. "The tattoos were another variable to see how we would react to the 'role' we were given."

"What did the others say?"

"That isn't for me to tell you" Teresa said. "It's up to the others."

"We've been on the run from WICKED for almost two years now. We thought we were safe. But since Minho was shot, I guess we can say we aren't," Newt said.

Scott shook his head. "That might not be the only reason Minho got shot."

"What d'you mean?" Teresa asked.

"There's this Deadpool. It's a hit-list for the supernatural. We're on it," Scott said, gesturing to his pack. "Maybe Minho is too, that could be why he got shot."

"How do you know you're on it?" Newt asked.

"We decoded it," Lydia said. "It's possible that there are three parts to the list, and we've cracked the first one."

"It's being run by someone calling themselves 'The Benefactor,'" Stiles added. "We don't know who that is either."

Teresa nodded. "And this Benefactor, do you know their motive for wanting the supernatural dead?"

Scott shook his head. "No. But we're doing our best to figure that out and stay alive." He walked up to Teresa. "We can do the same for you."

"What?" Teresa looked up at him.

"You're in our home," Scott said. "We can help you. We can protect you from WICKED."

"You'd really do that?" Newt whispered. "We barely know each other."

"Doesn't matter," Scott said. "You live in Beacon Hills now, meaning that you're part of it now. We will protect you if WICKED come for you."

Newt held his hand out to Scott. "And we'll help you with the Benefactor."

Scott took Newt's hand and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

 

**NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES:**

_"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D?" Stiles rubbed his forehead. "That's great! You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb!" He gave a thumbs up to Scott who only rolled his eyes and shook his head in response._

___ I.E.D_

" _I know what it is," Lydia said. "I know what the code is for the second part of the list."_

_"What?" Malia asked, staring at numbers Lydia had scrawled on the paper._

_"It's Aiden."_

_I.E.D_

_"We're never going to be able to work out who it is!" Minho exclaimed. "I don't think anyone on the team is going to willingly let us take their lacrosse sticks apart!"_

_"We'll figure out something," Scott said. "We can't let our fear get the better of us."_

_"I'm not scared," Kira shook her head._

_"Neither am I," Minho said as he picked up a lacrosse stick._

_"Well, I'm terrified!" Stiles almost yelled. "And I'm not even on the damn list!"_


	4. I.E.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia, Lydia and Teresa try to figure out the next keyword to decode the Deadpool while the others come to the conclusion that the assassin might be someone they know.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**  
The girl ran. She weaved her way through the parked buses, her breathing heavy. She noticed one was open and she leapt inside, hurrying to hide between the last few rows of seats. The girl ducked down, drawing her arms and legs in towards her body. She held one arm closer to her then the other. Her hand had been cut clean off. She was a werewolf and she was being hunted by someone.  
The werewolf heard the hunter's footsteps as they got onto the bus, the werewolf heard the weapon being drawn - a thermal wire - and the hunter breathing too. She jumped up and kicked the hunter - a girl, in the chest and ran for the exit. She ran out into the car park and nearly got hit by a car. The passenger door swung open.

"Hurry get in!" The driver yelled "Before she comes back!"

The girl got into the car and slammed the door shut with her good hand. "Thanks" She breathed

Garrett only laughed in response "I can't believe you fell for that."

"What?"

Garrett pulled out a small knife and stabbed her in the chest, directly over her heart.

The car door opened. "I had it covered."

"Of course you did Vi." Garrett smirked. "Send a picture to our friend so we can collect what's ours."

**SATURDAY**  
Stiles sighed as he stuck another picture onto his murder board. He picked up the red tape and started making connections between them. "These are the most recent murders." He nodded his head towards a series of photos marked 'the Walcotts'. "They were killed by the Mute." He tapped on another photo. "Who, was killed by Peter Hale. They called in Parrish who defused the mine." Stiles scratched the side of his face before he continued. "Then there's Demarco who was killed outside Lydia's lake house - Argent and Scott were looking into it. Scott said that Demarco had smelt like a wolf and was thought that he had a pack." He picked up a pen and wrote The word 'pack' in capital letters with a question mark beside the photo of Demarco. "Argent thinks that his pack will be looking for him." Stiles picked up more photos and stuck them to the board. "This was Carrie Hudson. 23 years old. Stabbed to death and her hand was cut off." Stiles wrote Carries name by her photo and turned around. "That's all the murders we know about so far." He capped the pen "Any questions?"

Minho blinked rapidly, rubbing his bad shoulder and stared at the board, trying to take it all in. Newt scratched his head and got up from Stiles' bed. "Just one." He went over to the board and pointed at the list of these names. "What are these numbers?"

"Ah. Now these" Stiles wrote the number '117' on top of the list. "We think these add up to 117 million. The amount that was stolen from the Hale vault."

"That's...a lot." Minho inputted.

" Thank you for the unhelpful comment Minho." Stiles continued explaining. "The triple digit numbers are thousands and the two/one digit numbers are millions." He picked up a folder containing copies of all the evidence gathered so far. "We need to take this to my dad at the station."

**_I.E.D_**

"Here" Stiles handed the folder to his dad. "This is everything we have so far."

"There's a list of potential targets too." Scott said. "Allison's name was a keyword that unlocked part of it. There's two more keywords that should unlock the list."

The Sheriff sighed as he looked at the list "Beacon Hills is a town of just under 30,000 people. There could be hundreds of names on this list."

"No" Newt went over the them, having previously hung back by the door with Minho. "It's possible that the numbers along the side add up to 117 million"

"Which was the amount stolen from the Hale vault." Minho in-putted. "The Benefactor stole the money to finance the murders."

The sheriff rubbed his eyes. "Okay so let me see if I get this. The Benefactor sends out this coded list, and then these assassins somehow get their hands on the keyword and the list and then go after the people on the list."

"Yeah pretty much" Stiles nodded.

The sheriff opened the folder and found the most recent photos. "There's these strange markings around each of the knife wounds. No one has any idea as to what it is yet. " Sheriff Stilinski continued looking through the photos. "So this Demarco guy, he was a werewolf right?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah"

"So what if the assassin had somehow lured him out to the lake house?" Stilinski asked.

"Everyone knows that Demarco used to deliver kegs to teens for a little extra cash."

"So then whoever paid for the alcohol..." Newt started

"Killed Demarco." Minho finished.

"That could have been anyone, literally everyone was at that party." Stiles threw his hands up.

"It's not going to be easy." Scott said. "None of this is going to be. But we'll figure something out."

**SUNDAY**  
Teresa watched as Lydia continued to poke at the old record player. The girls had been at the lakehouse almost all weekend, Lydia thought that she might find the second keyword to deciphering the Deadpool, since that's where she heard the first one. Teresa was drawn out from her thoughts when she saw Malia waving her hand about.

"What?" Teresa whispered.

Malia jerked her head towards Lydia and then shook her head. Teresa nodded and stood up, Kira and Malia following. "Lydia" Kira knelt down beside the banshee and put her hand on Lydia's. "Hey." the banshee barely registered Kira and blankly looked at her.

Teresa put a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "We should go."

Lydia nodded slowly "okay..."

**MONDAY**  
"Kira! Kira!" Mr Yukimura called out. "Wait there a moment, I need to speak with you."

Kira gulped "what do you think it is?" The kitsune didn't give Teresa a chance to respond. "You dont think its about the Deadpool do you? At least i don't think he knows."

"Well whatever it is, try to play it cool." Teresa started to walk away. "I'll meet you later"

"Okay dad before you say anything I was honestly going to tell you everything, about the money, the assassinations, the Deadpool, everything!" Kira blurted out.

"I was going to talk to you about joining the lacrosse team and not telling us." He said holding up her lacrosse jersey.

**_I.E.D_**

"Liam what's-" Minho started to ask as the young Beta angrily stormed out of the changing rooms straight past him. "Never mind then" Minho pushed open the door and went inside he saw Scott talking to some guy he had never seen before. Quite tall, well built, kinda grumpy, presumably a little older then them.

Scott turned around when he heard Minho approach. "What's up?"

"Kira's looking for you." Minho replied. "Something about her dad now knowing about the Deadpool."

"I'll talk to her." Scott nodded. "Oh yeah, Minho, this is Derek, Derek meet Minho. "

"Derek." Minho stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "You're the werewolf that killed his own uncle for the Alpha status but ended up giving it away to save your sister right?"

Derek shook Minho's hand. "I see Stiles filled you in on details." He dropped his hand back down by his side. "And you're the Banshee that someone tried to kill the other night?"

"That's me."

Scott nervously tapped his foot against the floor. "I'm worried about Liam. What do I do?"

Derek smiled at Scott" Don't worry, you'll be good at training your beta. Liam's anger will make him strong."

"Won't that also make him dangerous?" Minho asked, ignoring the glare Derek gave him.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I was supposed to focus on school this semester. I can't exactly do that with Kate being back, That and I've got a beta and the Deadpool to worry about."

"If all of our names are on the list, then that should be our main priority." Derek said to him. "I don't think Kate will be trying anything any time soon, even with a bounty on her head."

 **_I.E.D_**  
Malia hovered over Lydia's shoulder as the strawberry blonde stared at the blank page. "you got anything yet?" The Werecoyote asked.

"Malia. That is the fifth time you have asked me that in the space of ten minutes" Lydia's pencil was inches away from the paper. "And I can't concentrate with you hovering over me."

Malia stepped back and sat down next to Teresa. Lydia took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and put her pencil on the page. She stayed like that for a few moments before she opened her eyes and angrily slammed the pencil down. "Nope. Nothing."

"What about talking to another banshee?"

"So then would Minho know?" Malia asked, catching on to what Teresa was implying "Like what to do, how to like you know" she flicked her hands out. "Turn banshee powers on?"

"I don't actually know, he doesn't like talking about his powers much."

"Why not?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him." Teresa said. "He just feels as though he has a lot of responsibility for them, and, you know, like, what he can do with them."

_ **I.E.D** _

"I can't help you." Minho shook his head. "Sorry. I don't really know how my powers work" he opened his locker. "I just, you know. Hear things" He whispered.

Lydia sighed again and rested her head against the locker next to Minho's. "It's fine, I just have to ask though, how long have you known about your powers?"

"Umm" Minho took out a book and turned to the girls. "About...six, maybe seven years?"

"Seven years." Teresa confirmed. "You knew before the Trials."

"Right." Minho put on his backpack. "Seven years."

"And you still don't know how to control your powers?" Lydia seemed sceptical "Surely with you knowing that long you would have some idea of how to control them?"

"I was captured by WICKED for nearly two years. I lost my life to them, I spent my time running and hiding so forgive me if I don't exactly know how to control my powers!" Minho slammed his locker shut and stormed away from the girls,

"Minho!" Teresa called out to him and started to follow. Lydia pulled on her arm. "Teresa, let me go talk to him."

Lydia quickly went after Minho, her 4-inch heels made a loud clicking noise. "Minho! Minho wait!"

MInho stopped and waited for Lydia to catch up to him before he carried on walking. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No I should've been more understanding, I just assumed that you would've known, since you said that you knew about being a banshee for so long."

"Male Banshees are rare. I don't know much." Minho rubbed his shoulder. "All I know is that we can hear voices in our head."

"That part I know." Lydia moved to stand in front of Minho, blocking his path. "But isn't there something you can tell me that'll help? Something to help spark our powers?"

"Phones." Minho said. "I've heard phones usually work, or sometimes even touching random objects."

"Wait what do you mean you've heard they work?" Lydia asked. "Don't they work for you?"

"Not really." Minho looked around at the students and pulled Lydia over to one side. "I usually have dreams or visions. Sometimes they're triggered by...by traumatic events."

"So that other night when you got shot-?"

"I heard the voices. Well, not really voices, more like gunshots, over and over, each one was getting louder than the last."

"Did you hear who it was about?" Lydia's eyebrows creased together.

"At first, I thought it was me, but Banshees can't predict their own deaths." Minho looked down at his shoes. "I don't know who it was about, I...I don't know who the voices are talking about until it's too late, until that person is literally on the brink of death." He looked back up at Lydia, his eyes started to water. "I failed to protect my friends, I wasn't able to stop them from dying. Its my fault that Thomas is dead, I couldn't help him. He told me that if something ever happened to him that I would need to look after the others because I was a leader. But I'm not. I'm just a failure. Thomas is the real leader, not me. I'm just a waste. I betrayed him. I couldn't keep my promise and I betrayed him"

"Hey" Lydia tiptoed and pulled Minho into a hug. "If that's how your powers work then there's no way you would have known about Thomas. He wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself."

Minho hugged Lydia back, before he quickly pulled away. "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled. "Man I'm such a shank."

"You aren't." Lydia said frowning. "I may not know what a shank is but I definitely know you aren't one."

Minho looked back to see Malia and Teresa talking to each other, still by his locker, he turned back to Lydia. "Can I talk to you about it? My dream I mean?"

Lydia nodded. "Sure, class doesn't start for another ten minutes. Let me just go tell those two." she pointed at Malia and Teresa and went over to them and quickly returned. "They're going back to the art room. Let's go to the music room. We won't be overheard." she began to walk away, looking back at Minho and ushering him in her direction.

The other banshee followed, stepping inside the music room as Lydia held the door open. "You're sure no one is going to be in here?"

"Im sure." Lydia shut the door and sat on the piano stool, waiting for Minho to get a seat and sit down opposite her. "Okay. Now tell me, what was your dream about."

"It was of a dream" Minho said looking down at his hands. "More like a memory..."

 _ ** MINHOS DREAM **  
_"Minho come on man." _Thomas' voice called out._ "You still can't be in a bad mood."

_Minho huffed and crossed his arms, glaring out of the jeep window, watching the blurry scenery pass by as they drove._

"Yeah come on Min." _Newt said looking up from his book._ "You've gotta lighten up. So what that girl turned out to be a bloodsucker?"

"You mean other than the fact she tried to kill us all." _Teresa piped up._ "I'm just glad Gally managed to take care of her before she did."

 _Gally smirked._ "Maybe I won't have to if Minho learned to think with his head and not his pants."

"Oh well I'm sorry, next time there's a vampire around I'll try not to get distracted by her face" _Minho snapped._

 _Newt laughed._ "I still can't believe you couldn't tell she was a vampire."

 _Minho huffed again._ "What do you want me to do? Start carrying around vervain filled spray bottles?"

"Now that's a bit extreme." _Thomas grinned at him._ "Maybe wear like a vervain bracelet or something so you can't be compelled." _Thomas quickly looked over at his friend who was still moping before he returned his attention to the road._ "Come on man, you gotta get over this. It was just one girl."

"But it's not though." _Minho scowled._ "This is like the third time it's happened!"

"And each time she turns out to be worse." _Teresa added._

"Okay you, stop talking. You aren't helping." _Thomas briefly looked in the rearview mirror at his sister._

"I mean there was the wendigo, the shapeshifter and now a vampire-" _Teresa continued, completely ignoring her brother._

"Don't forget about the demon." _Gally grinned_. "That was a dark time for Minho."

"I get it okay!" _Minho yelled._ "I suck at trying to find a girlfriend! All the girls I've ever tried to get with end up wanting to, or try to kill me. I'm done trying." _He glared out of the window, and scowled, scaring a little kid in the car next to theirs._

"What about Sonya?" _Newt asked him._

"What _about_ Sonya?" _Minho grumbled, continuing to stare out the window._

"Dude." _Thomas took his hands off the wheel as the jeep came to a standstill, caught in traffic._ "You've had a crush on her for years, just ask her out already."

"I haven't spoken to her in months, she's been a little busy trying to stay alive in case' you haven't noticed." _Minho replied looking at Thomas._ "We all have."

"That didn't stop you when you let yourself get seduced by that vampire." _Gally said._

"You can all just go shuck yourselves." _Minho swore and returned to glaring out the window._ "Can we just leave already? I need to get out of this stupid car before I end up murdering someone."

"Hey what did I do?" _Thomas threw his hands up_. "One - I tried to help you feel better, two - we aren't going anywhere unless you can control the traffic and three-" _he patted the dashboard_ "Don't insult the jeep."

"God I swear you could marry this damn thing if you could." _Minho mumbled and gave the underneath of the glove compartment a solid kick._

_Thomas just sighed and rested his head back against the seat, he rolled the window down and the sound of people honking their cars was magnified slightly. It didn't look like they were going to be moving anytime soon. The anger radiating from Minho seemed to have an effect on everyone, and Thomas just thought of a way to cheer the banshee up, hopefully lifting the mood for everyone along the way. Thomas picked up a CD wallet that was in a compartment by his legs, and flicked through them until he found on labelled 'Minho'. He slotted it into the stereo and hit play. 5 Seconds of Summer's song '18' started to play, and Thomas knew that Minho wouldn't be able to resist singing along, his love for the Australian punk-rock group was no secret, even though he tried to hide it. Thomas grinned widely and started to sing along with Luke._

**/I wish that I was eighteen, do**   
**All the things**  
**You read in a magazine**  
**I'm not saying I wanna be Charlie Sheen/**

 _Minho looked over as Thomas started to sing, and turned back to look out the window_. "Newt tell your boyfriend to shut up." _Newt shook his head and grinned, watching as Thomas continued to sing loudly, this time making arm movements._

 ** /She's just a little bit older **  
** But I want to get to know her **  
** She said it's already over **  
** So tell me what else can I do? **  
** I bought my fake ID for you/ **

_Minho huffed again, he knew what Thomas was doing, he knew_ exactly _what he was doing. Well it wasn't going to work. This time anyway. By the chorus of the song Newt had joined in singing with Thomas._

**/She told me to meet her there**   
**I can't afford a bus fare**   
**I'm not old enough for her**   
**I'm just waiting 'til I'm eighteen/**

"I know what you're doing." _Minho grumbled_ "And it definitely isn't going to work."

"Don't fight it Minho!" _Teresa grinned_. "Embrace it!"

"Not you too!"

_Teresa had now joined in singing loudly with the boys, while Gally mimicked the guitar noises._

**/I think she wants to get with me**   
**But she's got a job in the city**   
**Says that she's always too busy**

**She's got a naughty tattoo, in**   
**Place that I want to get to,**   
**But my mom still drives me to school\**

_Thomas grabbed onto Minho's shoulder and sang directly to him, grinning widely when he saw a small smile appear on his friends face._

**/So tell me what else can I do?**   
**I bought my fake ID for you\**

_Minho joined in by the time the chorus came up for the second time. The endless sea of traffic had started moving, so Thomas had to limit the amount of seat dancing he could do to concentrate on driving._

**/She told me to meet her there  
** **I can't afford a bus fare  
** **I'm not old enough for her  
** **I'm just waiting 'til I'm eighteen**

**You got me waiting in a queue**   
**For a bar I can't get into**   
**I'm not old enough for you**   
**I'm just waiting 'til I'm eighteen/**

_After singing through the entire album of **5SOS'** album, Minho was about halfway through his rendition of **Walk The Moon's 'Shut Up and Dance'** before the music came to an abrupt stop._

" **This woman is my destiny, she said, ooh-ooh-hoo,shut up and dance with** \- hey!" _Minho poked at the stereo._ "Dude I think your stereo is busted." _He had no response_. "Uh Thomas?"

 _Thomas had not acknowledged that he heard Minho, the boy was staring straight ahead, his hands never leaving the steering wheel, eyes never leaving the road. "Thomas?" Minho tapped the him on the shoulder_. "Guys I think something's wrong with-what the hell?" _Minho turned in his seat to see Gally, Newt and Teresa in the same trance like state as Thomas. He waved his hand in front of their faces and snapped his fingers. He turned back to the front and swore loudly. Thomas was now looking directly at him, the same blank expression on his face. "Okay this isn't funny anymore, come on man snap out of it!" Thomas opened his mouth but no words came out, it was a strange noise, like some kind of strangled whisper. Minho couldn't make out what his friend was trying to say. He tried to open the passenger door but it was bolted shut. When Minho looked back to Thomas, he saw that he was gone, along with the others._ "What the-" _BANG! Gunshots sounded from inside the car, Minho ducked his head instinctively, and he heard the same strangled whispers from before, this time with the added gunshots. Minho covered his ears, as they got louder and louder and louder until...  
_**_END DREAM_**

"...Until I woke up screaming." Minho was still looked at his hands. "That dream brought back too many memories, good and bad."

Lydia put her hand on Minho's. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important." He replied. "But now, after learning about the Deadpool, you needed to know. Someone is going to die. But I don't know who."

"We'll try and figure something out." Lydia said. "No one else is going to die."

Minho smiled at her. "Anyway, as for your problem, is there anyone else you can ask? Maybe you could try a more experienced Banshee, if there are any more around I mean."

An idea popped into Lydia's head. "That's it! Minho you're a genius!" she threw her arms around him.

"I am?"

Lydia stood up and started running out the class, her heels clicking loudly. "I've gotta go talk to Meredith Walker!"

"Who the hell is Meredith Walker?!"

**_I.E.D_**

"Economic disparity. How exciting for us all. " Coach Finstock stood at the front of the class, twirling a lacrosse stick like a baton. "Now, I think that the best way to teach you about this would be the differences between private school lacrosse teams and public school teams. Beacon Hills barely has enough money for duct tape to hold their equipment together." Coach started walking through the rows of students as he continued to explain.

Stiles was paying no attention to Coach whatsoever and was looking as the crime photos. The recent murder of Carrie Hudson.

Newt glanced up at Coach to see him talking to Scott. "Got anything?" he whispered to Stiles.

"Not yet." Stiles said keeping his eyes glued to the photos.

"Stilinski!" Unknown to them both, Coach had approached them and was now standing directly in front of Stiles' desk. Coach frowned when he saw the photos. "Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly disturbing I find you, you'd get an A."

"Thanks Coach."

"Put these away." Coach tapped the his lacrosse stick on the desk. Stiles grabbed onto it and looked back at the photos, quickly making connections between them.

"Stilinski seriously!" Coach took the stick from Stiles and went back to teaching the class.

"What?" Newt asked him. "What did you see?"

"The end of the stick matches the shape of around the stab wounds on Carrie. " Stiles said "The weapon must be hidden in a lacrosse stick. Meaning that someone on the team is an assassin."

**_I.E.D_**

Minho dumped the large pile of lacrosse sticks on the table. "These are all I could find."

Stiles picked one up and pulled it apart. "Nothing here."

Kira had pulled apart another one, only to find it clear of any form of weaponry. "Nope."

"This is pointless" Scott said. "Most of the team plays with their own gear, so I doubt they'd hid a weapon in one of the school sticks."

"Then we're never going to be able to work out who it is!" Minho exclaimed. "I don't think anyone on the team is going to willingly let us take their lacrosse sticks apart!"

"What about getting the game cancelled?" Kira suggested.

Scott shook his head. "No. Our best chance to find the assassin will be during the game."

Minho rubbed his head. "What I really want to know is how the list is made, and updated."

"Updated?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. You said there's three parts to the Deadpool right? So with each part the list has gotta be updated." Minho explained.

"So like some kind of supernatural census." Stiles said. "But we still don't know who's been collecting the names." He crossed his arms. "Personally, I agree with Kira, the game should be cancelled."

"No. We'll figure out something," Scott said. "We can't let our fear get the better of us."

"I'm not scared," Kira shook her head.

"Neither am I" Minho said as he picked up a lacrosse stick.

"Well I'm terrified!" Stiles almost yelled "And I'm not even on the damn list! Guys, these people are professional killers alright? It's their profession! What if something happens to one of you?!"

"Nothing is going to happen." Scott said to him. "Because we're going to stop whoever this is."

**_I.E.D_**

"Are you sure that's Wolfsbane?" Garrett asked as he watched Violet mix yellow Wolfsbane into a beaker of clear liquid. "Why is it yellow?"

"Its definitely Wolfsbane" Violet gave the beaker one last violent stir. "It's very rare and very expensive. It works fast, so all you have to do..." She dipped the end of Garrets weapon into the beaker. "Is cut him."

Garrett took the weapon back from her. "Where did you get it?"

"Some out of business laboratory, WICKED labs or something."

**_I.E.D_**

"Okay so we can scratch talking to Meredith off the list." Teresa said. "since we can't get to Meredith at Eichen House without permission from a family member and that's pretty much impossible because her whole family is dead."

"Well thanks for narrating our problems Teresa!" Lydia spat. " it's really helping a lot."

"Well excuse me for being new around here." Teresa shot back. "I'm sorry I don't know how the rules in Eichen House work."

"I think we both just need to calm down." Malia stopped in the crowded hallway "Maybe we should go back to the art room or the music room and try again." she suggested.

"I'm not plucking piano strings for two hours waiting for some supernatural inspiration!" Lydia snapped. "I'm not like you okay! I'm not like Scott, heck even Kira! I can't turn my power on and off!" She hissed. "I didn't get the claws or glowing eyes or super senses. I just have voices in my head."

The other students in the hallway heard the last of what Lydia said and turned to stare at her. Lydia huffed and stormed away with Teresa and Malia going after her.

**_I.E.D_**

"Liam! Liam wait!" Mason ran after Liam out to where the buses parked, one had just pulled up from Devenford Prep.

Minho watched Liam charge past with Mason following him. "Uhh...Scott"

Scott followed to where Minho was pointing to and started to follow the younger boys. "Come on!"

"Brett!" Liam called out. "Hey Brett!"

A boy, presumable Brett turned around when his name was called out. He face showed no expression when Liam went up to him. "Have a good game." Liam extended his hand out.

Brett laughed at him. "Is that what they told you to say in anger management?" Brett stepped closer towards Liam and stared him down. "We're going to to break you in half for demolishing coach's car Dunbar."

Liam clenched his fists, his knuckles turned white and blood started to drip from his enclosed hands. Scott elbowed Stiles and the two of them quickly stepped forwards pulling Liam away, leaving Minho behind.

The male banshee quickly stepped up as Scott and Stiles started to take Liam away. "Hi, my names Minho, I'd like to take a minute to welcome you fancy prep students to our little public school." He held out his hand to Brett who only glared at him. "No okay never mind." Minho pulled his hand back. "Well then I'm going to leave now, but I will see you guys on the lacrosse field, where we are totally gonna kick your shuck asses." He started to leave only to have his path blocked by Liam's friend Mason.

"Hey where'd they take Liam?"

"They just took him somewhere to cool off, he'll be fine." Minho tried to leave again, but Mason stopped him again.

"Let me come with you!" The younger boy said. "He's my best friend, I can help."

"Look." Minho put his hands on Mason's shoulders. "You want to help?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah."

"Then go find Newt and Kira."

"I don't know who -"

"Newt, Blonde hair, brown eyes, British accent, about yay high." Minho roughly showed how tall Newt was. "Kira, black hair, brown eyes, about this tall, most likely with a worried look on her face."

"What do you want me to tell them when I find them?" Mason asked him looking extremely confused.

"Tell them to come to the locker room." Minho said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?!"

"To find Liam!"

**_I.E.D_**

"I'm calm!" Liam roared. "I'm calm okay!"

Stiles released his hold on the Beta and turned off the running shower. "What was he talking about?" He asked. "About you demolishing a car?"

Liam sank to the floor. "It belonged to my lacrosse coach. I trashed it after the coach benched me for the entire of the season."

**_I.E.D_**

Minho walked into the locker room just as Stiles started to yell. "I.E.D? you're literally an I.E.D?" Stiles rubbed his forehead. "That's great!" You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb!" He gave a thumbs up to Scott who only rolled his eyes and shook his head in response.

"Well I clearly missed something here." Minho held onto the straps of his backpack. "What happened?"

"Liam was telling us that he was diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder which causes him to rage uncontrollably." Stiles explained.

"Are you on any medication for it?" Scott asked the Beta, using a much calmer tone then Stiles

Liam nodded. "But I don't take it"

"Obviously." Stiles scoffed, earning a glare from Scott.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me tired!" Liam protested. "It keeps me from playing!"

"Maybe it's a good thing." Minho interjected. "For today's game anyway."

"No." Liam shook his head. "I can stay in control Scott. especially if you're there."

Scott sighed. "Look, Liam is not just you I'm worried about. There's added danger."

"What do you mean?"

"That assassin, the one that killed Demarco and that Carrie girl. They're on the team."

"So then that means whoever killed him was at the party right?" Liam asked, the realisation came across him.

Stiles nodded. "That would be correct. Also assuming that whoever killed him also ordered the alcohol."

"I don't know who ordered it." Liam said. "But I know who paid for it."

_ **_I.E.D** _

The lacrosse game was set to begin in ten minutes, everyone seemed on edge, well, Coach was because it was the first game of the season, and Scott and the others were because there was an assassin that could be after any of them.

"I say we get him now." Kira said, glancing in Garrett's direction. "If we get him now then he can't hurt anyone.

Scott shook his head. " But if we're wrong about Garrett then the real killer gets away."

"You guys just need to be careful." Newt said pulling at his lacrosse jersey. "He could be after any of you."

"Expect for you and me of course." Stiles said as he strapped on his gloves. "Which is why you're all going to be on high alert and watch our for each oth- Minho are you listening?"

"Huh?" The banshee looked up from his phone. "Yeah I was listening."

"Then what were we just saying?" Stiles pressed. When he got a sheepish grin from the other boy he just sighed. "What were you doing?"

"I was texting Teresa." Minho frowned. "She said she'd be here."

"What about Gally? Isn't he coming?" Kira asked.

"He's gone with Derek and some other guy to go check something out." Newt told her. "He said he'd make it to the game though."

**_I.E.D_**

Sheriff Stilinski slipped on his coat and started heading out of his office for the lacrosse game, he was already late, but found his path blocked by Deputy Parrish.

"What is it Parrish?" The sheriff sighed. "I have a lacrosse game to get to."

"I know sir." Parrish said. "But it's just that I found Meredith Walker."

"Found Meredith Walker?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you found Meredith Walker?"

"She was just walking along the side of the road." Parrish said. "She said that she's looking for Lydia Martin and some kid named Minho Lee."  
  
**_I.E.D_**

Liam glared at Brett from across the field. "I think I can take him." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Even if he's a foot taller."

"I think he's hot." Mason said. "But yeah I definitely think you can take him...and then give him to me."

**_I.E.D_**

"This way." Derek led Gally and Chris Argent to the Hale vault hidden beneath the school

"Whoa." Gally took in all the shelves filled with different jars and strange objects. "This all belonged to your family?"

Derek nodded. "This is what Kate was looking for." He picked up a small disk off a shelf and handed it to Chris.

"It's a triskelion. We use it to train young betas to control their shifts on the full moon." Derek said. "They hold onto it, chanting, until they learn to control their shift."

Chris handed the triskelion back to Derek. "You know, I have thought that Kate was still alive. I've been looking for her ever since I saw the shotgun shell." He handed the shell to Derek. It had a fleur-de-lis pattern stamped into the metal.

"What's the pattern about?" Gally asked.

"She stamped it onto all the bullets she used." Argent said. "I have a place that I can Kate if we find her."

"So werewolf jail?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to do whatever I have to do to stop Kate."

"I'd rather you not kill her." Derek said turning his back on the other two.

"Wouldn't you want her dead?" Gally asked. "She's the reason your powers are all jacked up."

"I need to find out what she did to me." Derek said. "She took more than the colour of my eyes." He turned around and his eyes started to glow blue but they faded quickly. "My enhanced sense of smell is gone. And I can't control my shift"

**_I.E.D_**

Teresa's phone went off for about the tenth time in the past minute. Lydia sighed irritably and rubbed her head. "Teresa, could you just check your phone please?"

Teresa reached for her phone and yawned. The girls had gone back to the art room to try and spark Lydia's powers. "Shit!" Teresa almost fell off of her chair trying to get up.

"Who was it?" Malia asked, looking up, she had a textbook on her head.

"It's Minho." Teresa replied "I told him and Newt I'd come and watch the game."

"They made the team?"

"Yeah they did, I should go but I want to stay and help."

"Go to the game." Lydia said. "It's not like we're doing anything here."

"Are you sure?"

The strawberry blonde nodded. "Go."

"Tell them we said good luck!" Malia called out as Teresa started to leave.

"I will. And you guys call if you get anything"

**_I.E.D_**

"Coach I really think that Liam should sit this game out." Scott tried. "I don't think he's ready."

Coach Finstock laughed at Scott. "Nice try McCall. But Liam's playing."

"Think fast!" A player from the other team yelled and threw the ball, aiming for Liam's face. The young beta caught it without any hesitation and threw it back.

Coach clapped Scott on the shoulder. "He's definitely playing."

When the game began Devenford scored pretty early. Minho and Newt were watching from the bench, keeping watch on both Liam and Garrett at the same time.

"Hey." Teresa sat on the front row, just behind the players bench. "Did I miss anything?"

Newt turned to talk to her. "No the game just started. Where were you?"

"Trying to get Lydia inspired." Teresa replied. "Thought it might help to, set off her powers."

Minho was still watching the game. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?"

"That uh oh" Minho pointed at Liam being physically restrained by both Scott and Stiles from going after the Devenford players.

**_I.E.D_**

"Now girls." The Sheriff led Lydia and Malia into his office to talk to Meredith. "You only have a little bit of time to talk to her before I have to call Eichen House." He frowned. "Wait, where's the other kid, Minho? She asked for him too."

"He's part of the lacrosse team." Lydia said walking past him. "That and we didn't tell him." She mumbled the last bit.

"Sir?" Parrish pulled the Sheriff to one side. "Did you call Lydia because Meredith asked for her or because she's 'psychic'?"

"Lydia's not psychic" Stilinski said. "Lydia's 'intuitive'"

"Intuitionist's" are what they used to call psychics." Parrish replied. Stilinski led Parrish into his office, shut the door behind him and stood by Malia, watching as Lydia handed the other banshee her phone.

Meredith held onto it, turning it in her hands. "are you going to answer it?" Lydia asked her.

Meredith leant up close to Lydia "it's not ringing."  
  
**_I.E.D_**

"Dude how much facial hair do you have." Stiles taunted a Devenford player that was at least twice the size of him. "You do know that steroids are illegal right?"

"What is Stiles doing?" Minho whispered to Newt as they both watched the game from the bench.

"I think he's trying to distract the other guy."

"Are you taking HGH?" Stiles asked. "or Gamma Radiation?"

The other player grunted and turned around to face Stiles - the smaller boy stole the ball from the other player and started running.

"Yeah come on Stiles!" Minho jumped to his feet and started to yell. "Go Stiles go!"

Stiles noticed that there were two Devenford players coming straight towards him, so he took an alternative route and started running back down field. "Kira!" Stiles threw the ball her, and Kira started running back towards the goal at full speed. She evaded all the defenders coming at her, and flung the ball, cheering as it hit the back of the net.

"Yukimura!" Coach yelled."Get here now!"

Kira jogged over to him. "What is it Coach?"

"What were you playing at?!"

"What do you mean? I was just trying to score?"

"You didn't pass the ball." Coach was pretty mad. "This game is all about teamwork. You should have passed the ball."

"But Coach I had a clear shot at the net." Kira tried to stay calm. "If I passed it then we wouldn't have scored."

"Go sit down. You're benched for the rest of the game."

"Are you kidding me?! All because I didn't pass the ball?!"

"Yukimura, bench now." The coach pointed at the bench where Minho and Newt were sitting.

"What happened?" Newr asked, Kira grumbled as she sat down, a sour expression on her face.

"Coach benched me" She said.

"What why?"

"Because I didn't pass the stupid ball"

"Alright Minho!" The coach called out. "You're up."

Newt clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You'll be fine you shank. Good luck"

"I hope you're right" Minho stood up, put his helmet on, picked up the lacrosse stick and went and stood by Stiles on the field . "Uh Stiles, I feel as though now may be a good time to say that I have no idea what I'm doing."

"If it makes you feel any better." Stiles replied "I don't usually know what I'm doing either."

 **_I.E.D_**  
  
"Meredith" Lydia spoke gently, and knelt down to speak to the other banshee "Why were you looking for me?"

"You called me." Meredith whispered. "The other boy did too."

"You mean Minho?" Malia was stood by the sheriff and Parrish.

Meredith nodded. "Where is he? He called me and didn't show up. It's not very nice."

"He couldn't make it" Lydia said. "It's just me, is that okay?"

 "I want to speak to him."

"We'll arrange it okay?" Lydia tried to reason with her. "For another time. But will you help us now?"

"Yes." Meredith said. "You called me for help."

"Meredith, you said that Lydia and Minho called you right?" Parrish stepped forwards and knelt down besides Lydia. "So then is there someone you call when you needs something?"

"I call different people for different things."

"So then there must be a number that can help us?" Parrish asked, when Meredith nodded, he continued his questions. "What is it?"

Malia quickly picked up a small notepad and a pen, ready for the number Meredith gave them.

Meredith started with."2 4 3 6" and she stopped. 

Malia quickly scribbled the numbers down "That can't be it." She said, waving about the notepad. "Phone numbers have 10 digits, we need six more."

Meredith shook her head. "That's the number." She mumbled.

"Meredith that can't be it." Lydia was starting to get angry. "What are the other numbers?"

"That's it!" Meredith screamed at her. "2 4 3 6! 2 4 3 6!" She continued to shout at Lydia. "That's all! 2 4 3 6! 2 4 3 6!"

**_I.E.D_**

With the first half of the game almost over, Minho still had no idea what the hell he was doing, even with Coach yelling orders and Stiles' (un)helpful comments. All he knew was that once he had the ball, he had to run and pass it, usually to Liam, Stiles would be too busy trying to distract the other players, and frankly, he was far too terrified to go anywhere near to Garrett. And that is exactly how Minho's thoughts distracted him momentarily from the game, he didn't notice the incredibly large lacrosse player - the one Stiles was pissing off earlier - come running towards him until it was too late. Minho was flipped over the Devenford Prep players shoulder, and landed hard on his back, putting even more stress onto his bad shoulder. At the same time, Brett had done the same thing to Liam, flipping the beta so hard he broke his arm. Scott ran over to Liam, and Stiles went to Minho.

"Liam!" Scott knelt down next to his beta and held his arm. "I'm going to reset it okay?"

Liam nodded and grit his teeth as Scott reset his arm, a loud crack heard in the process. Coach came running over to check on Liam and Minho. "Liam!"

"I'm fine Coach!" Liam got to his feet. "He just knocked the wind out of me."

"Yeah well it looks like he knocked himself out too." Brett was carried off the pitch by paramedics. "Are you sure you're alright? I thought I heard bone crack."

"I'm fine Coach, really!"

"Alright." Coach then ran over to where Stiles was helping Minho back onto his feet.

Scott heard a 'click' sound, and saw Garrett standing near by. He started making a fuss over Liam, checking him to see if he was cut. "I'm fine Scott!" Liam held Scott's wrist. "He didn't get me."

                                                                                                                                **-At the same time-**  
"Lee are you okay?" Coach put his hand on Minho's good shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay Coach." Minho said as he rubbed his bad shoulder. "I landed on my shucked up arm. I can still play."

"Dude, you might want to take it easy." Stiles said. "That guy was built like a freaking tank."

Minho shook his head. "I'm fine, besides I've had it worse than that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Coach rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Don't worry about it Coach." Minho tightened his grip on the lacrosse stick. "Let's play the game. Now I really wanna kick their shucking asses."  
  
"That's the spirit!"

**_I.E.D_**

Malia paced back and forth in Sheriff Stilinski's office, watching both the Sheriff and Parrish prepare to send Meredith home, she stopped pacing when she saw the Sheriff's landline phone on the desk. "Maybe they're letters

"What?"

"The numbers." Malia said pointing at the phone. "What if it's not a number at all, and it's another code, what if the numbers are actually letters?"

"You might be right." Lydia drew out a grid of letters and stared phone before writing something down. "I know what it is." Lydia said. "I know what the code is for the second part of the list

"What?" Malia asked staring at numbers and letters Lydia had scrawled on the paper.

"It's Aiden." Lydia typed it in on the laptop, the code worked, revealing the second half of the Deadpool:

Kate Argent **11**  
Noshiko Yukimura **3**  
Joanne McLaughlin **1  
** Brett Talbot **1**

**_I.E.D_**

"We've gotta be missing something." Scott insisted. "The game's almost over and nothing's happened!"

"Guys!" Teresa had one hand pressed to her ear to block out the rowdy crowd and the other held her phone up. "It's Lydia."

"What did she say?" Stiles asked.

"She cracked the second part of the list." Teresa reported back. "Liam isn't on the list. There's, okay hang on-" she listened to what Lydia was saying on the other end. "She's reading out the rest of the list; Kate Argent, Noshiko Yukimura, Joanne McLaughlin, Brett Talbot-"

"We gotta go help him!" Scott started running off back to the school just as the second half of the game started.

"McCall?! Where is he going?!" Coach came over the group. "What's wrong with him?!"

"...he said he had to poop."

"Too much information Stilinski." Coach said. "Alright, Sangster you're up."

**_I.E.D_**

"Hey Lydia?" Deputy Parrish poked his head into the office. "Do you girls need a ride home?"

Lydia shook her head. "I can drive."

"Are you sure?" Parrish asked her. "It's not a problem if-"

"It's fine Deputy." Lydia interrupted. "Thank you, but no thanks."

"Okay then."

Lydia waited until Parrish left, and then got up the rest of the Deadpool. Malia joined her, quietly reading off the list of names.

Steve Grace **1**    
Reed Schall **250**    
Tom Hill **1**  
Minho Lee **4  
** Jordan Parrish **5**

"Why is Minho's name on there before mine?" Malia frowned. "I've been here longer then he has."

"We still don't know how this list works." Lydia said. "We don't know a lot of things" she turned to look up at Malia. "We don't even know who to trust anymore."

**_I.E.D_**

Scott pushed open the door of the locker room and found the paramedic lying face down on the floor." Brett?" He called out and started to move further into the locker room. "Brett?!" Scott turned the corner, he saw Brett lying on the floor, struggling to breathe.

Violet jumped and attacked Scott from behind, she looped the red hot wire around his neck attempted to cut off the Alpha's head but Scott was much stronger. He managed to get his hands between the wire and his neck, and pulled it away, tossing it onto the floor. He grabbed Violet and knocked her out cold.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES :_ **

_Orphaned_

_"Hey Derek why don't you use your oh-so-brilliant werewolf strength" Stiles joked. "Bad timing?" He asked, noting the glare Derek was giving him._

_Orphaned_

_The Sheriff grabbed Newt's wrist. "They're still here!"_

_"Who is?"_

_Orphaned_

_Stiles bolted upright, sweat dripped down the side of his face. "Too real...way too real"_

* * *

_Please leave a comment, it really helps =)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I dont't particularly like how this chapter ended, but it was quite difficult to re-write the episode to include the TMR characters, the next chapter will be based of an episode of TW, and then the next two are original chapters. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate! See you all soon, hopefully before the new year, if not then Happy New Year!


	5. Orphaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Minho and Lydia enlist the help of Deputy Jordan Parrish to get into Eichen House when trying to figure out the third cipher key, meanwhile, Derek, Teresa and Malia carry out their own investigation. And as for Scott and Newt, they team up with someone that they never thought they would.

“I'm sorry guys but you can't go in there!"

Scott turned around to see Coach talking to the other lacrosse players. He was telling them how they should call the police if they see Garrett. He stopped paying attention to Coach when his father walked over to him. Liam, Newt and Teresa came running around the corner, with Teresa being horribly out of breath. They had been keeping an eye out long enough for Stiles, Gally, Derek and Minho to get Brett out of the locker room and to the Animal Clinic without anyone noticing.

Deputy Parrish started to lead a handcuffed Violet from the scene. "Jordan Parrish?"

  
Parrish pulled on her arm and continued to lead her away. "That's Deputy Parrish to you."

  
Violet huffed and glared at Scott as she went past him. He ignored it and spoke to the trio approaching."Where's Kira? " 

 

"She took off after the game." Liam said.

 

"I thought she might have." Scott said looking over at Agent McCall again. "Her mum was on it."

 

"Do you think I'm on the last part?" Liam asked, clearly worried. "The part that probably hasn't been released yet?"

 

Teresa put her hand on his shoulder, having caught her breath. "We're not going to let anything happen to you."

 

Newt stared at Scott who was intently watching his father approach Violet. "What’s he saying?"

 

"He says they've more than a dozen murders in which the weapon was a thermal-cut wire." Scott reported . "Now Violets saying she doesn’t know anything about it, and that she just goes to school here."

 

"He said they should call her parents." Liam inputted wanting to be helpful. "But McCall said he knows she doesn’t have any, it’s why they're called ‘the Orphans’.”

 

"I know that name from somewhere." Teresa frowned. "Did WICKED have a file on them?"

 

"Maybe, we'll take a look later." Newt replied. "I just want to know what the bloody hell happened?”

 

"He couldn't move, and it looked like he couldn't breathe" Scott knelt down and took something out of his sock and quickly stood back up. "I think he was injected with this." He held up a small vial with a yellow substance inside it. "Look at the label."

 

Teresa took it from him and her eyes went wide. "Crap."

 

"What?" Liam asked. "What is it?" he took the vial from her and read the label. "W-C-K-D Labs. As in WICKED? As in the same WICKED that's after you guys right?"

 

Teresa nodded. "If Violet managed to get her hands on this from WICKED, then there's no telling what else they could have."

 

"We gotta find Garrett." Liam handed the vial back to Teresa. "Is there a way you can get rid of that?"

 

**_______Orphaned_______**

"Gally, lock the doors" Deaton ordered. "Derek, lay Brett on the table."

 

Gally locked the back door behind them, and then ran to the front of the store and drew down the blind. Derek put Brett down and moved backwards as the boy started to convulse and spew yellow foam from his mouth.

 

"Deaton!"

 

"Its Yellow Wolfsbane poisoning." Deaton said as he brought over a scalpel. "I need to make an incision in his chest, you three need to hold him very still."

 

"What happens if he moves?" Minho moved next to the animal doctor and held down Brett’s shoulder.

 

"He could die."

 

"Got it."

 

"Hey Derek why don't you use your oh-so-brilliant werewolf strength" Stiles joked. "Bad timing?" He asked, noting the glare Derek was giving him.

 

"I'm not the only one in here with werewolf strength." Derek said as he held down Brett's arm that he seemed to struggle doing. "Brett's a werewolf too."

 

"Of course he is." Stiles said as he held down the wolf’s other shoulder.

 

"Gally, be ready with a bucket. He may throw up any remaining wolfsbane."  Deaton had the top of the scalpel on Brett’s chest. "Make sure he's still."

 

He had started to make a cut but the werewolf had managed to break free from his hold, slashing at Derek's arm and Minho's face - which the banshee narrowly avoided.

 

Brett started running towards the front of the store, only to be pushed backwards into the floor by a new arrival.

 

“I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself.”

 

"You have more than a little Peter." Derek frowned.

 

"Peter?" Minho knelt by Brett. "As in your creepy uncle that came back from the dead Peter?"

 

"That would be me." Peter crossed his arms. "And who might you be?"

 

"Guys I hate to interrupt this little chat but he isn't breathing anymore." Stiles put two fingers on Brett’s neck as he tried to find a pulse. Deaton knelt down and pushed the scalpel deep into Brett’s breast bone and sliced downwards.  The boy gasped and thick yellow smoke floated up from the open wound and evaporated into the air.

 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Thank God that's over."

 

"The sun, the moon, the truth." The voice was barely audible, although it was clearly coming from the semi-conscious Brett. "The sun, the moon, the truth."  

  


"It's a Buddhist saying isn't it?" Gally crossed his arms. "It something along the lines of "Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.”

 

"Huh”

 

"What Peter?" Derek's fingers grazed over the scratch on his arm that Brett had made while he was trying to escape.

 

"I believe that our little wolf here is the beta of a werewolf named Satomi Ito."

 

 **_________Orphaned_____________**  


"You'll probably have about five minutes until people start coming back." Teresa softly called out to the boys who were in the locker room. "I'll wait out here.”  
  
Newt nodded.  "Alright." He turned Liam and Scott. "Which one is Garrett’s locker?"

 

"This one." Liam pointed one out. "It's next to mine. Can't believe I didn't notice anything off about him."

 

"None of us did. Don't beat yourself up about it." Scott closed his fist over the lock on Garrett locker, ripped it off and tossed it to the ground.

 

"Is there anything in there?" Newt asked him.

 

"There's a bag."

 

"What's inside?" Liam seemed to be bouncing with a nervous energy.

 

"Nothing important." Scott lied, keeping his heartbeat steady "Just his clothes." _/ And a whole lot of money/. _He thought.

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**_“The power at the McCall home was shut off. Melissa was frantically speaking on the phone with an electric company, in an attempt to get them to turn it back on. “Yes, I know that I’m three months late on paying but please, you have to turn the power back on.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Upstairs, Scott sat on his bed, listening to his mother beg on the phone, to him, the bag containing thousands of dollars hidden under his bed seemed to weigh him down.”_ **

 

**EARLY MORNING THE NEXT DAY**

“You know it’s kind of amazing how two assassins used us and pretended to be our friends” Mason said in awe. “I’m also kind of amazed on you aren’t totally freaking out about this whole thing.”  
  
“Trust me.” Liam grimaced. “I’ve got plenty to freak out about.” And with that, the beta took off running, tapping into his werewolf speed. Liam was a good distance away until he realised that he left Mason behind, he stopped and turned, starting to head back, until he was hit from behind by a car. Liam swore as he collided with the ground, he winced as he turned on his back and stared up at his attacker.   
  
“Sorry for missing movie night buddy.” Garrett twisted a dagger in his hands. “But I have something much better planned.”

 

**AROUND 11AM**

"Does anyone know where Stiles, Kira, Minho and Lydia are?" The teacher, Ms Fleming turned to face her students and noticed four empty desks. "Miss O'Brien?"

 

"No sorry." Teresa lied. "Haven't seen 'em"

 

"Miss Tate?"

 

"No but I can try catching their scent.” Malia bluntly said.

 

"That...won't be necessary." Ms Fleming said, clearly confused. "A simple no would have been enough."

 

Teresa facepalmed. "Subtlety is not your thing huh?" she leant forwards and whispered to the girl in front of her.

 

Malia turned her head and shrugged, before looking back down at her text book. (( **Malia** )) She jerked her head up and looked around the classroom. No one paid her any attention. (( **Malia** )) There is was again, someone had called her name. "Did you just call me?" She turned round in her seat to face Teresa.

 

"What?"

 

"Did you just call my name?"

 

"No" The dark haired girl shook her head. "Malia are you-"

 

(( **I'm in the hallway.** )) "There it is again." The werecoyote insisted. ( **(I need your help.** )) Malia stood and picked her bags, heading out of the class.

 

"Miss Tate, do you need permission to leave my class?"

 

Malia stopped at the doorway and turned to face her teacher. "Yeah." She said, before she continues to walk away.

 

"Malia!" Teresa said. "Malia wait!" she picked up her own bag and started to go after Malia, only to be stopped by Ms Fleming.

 

"And where to do you suppose you are going?"

 

"Going after Malia."

 

"No. You are not missing my class, I will not have any more students absent." The teacher crossed her arms.

 

"Ms Fleming." Teresa said. "My grades are at an A-plus standard. Do you really think it matters if I miss just one of your maths classes?"

 

Ms Fleming sighed. "Very well. But this is the first and last time I will allow it."

 

"Thank you!" Teresa called out and hurried out into the hallway, where she saw Malia talking to...Derek? That was his name right?   


"Malia!"

 

Malia turned around, she had a green jersey in her hands. "Teresa?"

 

"You ran off." Teresa replied as she caught up to the two of them. "What happened?"

 

"I need help." Derek said. "That kid, Brett, I need to find his pack."

 

"Why can't you ask him?"

 

"He's still out of it." Derek shook his head. "I need to find his pack, we've figured out they have a secret meeting place in the woods, so I figured with Malia having spent more time there than anyone she would be able to help. So I brought Brett’s jersey for her to catch a scent."

 

"And I told you." The werecoyote frowned. "I'm not good at that yet."

 

"And I told you." Derek shot back. "Some scents are tied to emotion, others to identity. Understand that and you'll be able to track people in no time."

 

Malia sighed and buried her nose into the fabric.

 

"I want to help."

 

"What can you do?" Derek looked at Teresa. "You don't have powers."

 

"Yeah well yours aren't exactly working great at the minute are they?" Teresa argued. "I may not have powers but I know how to hunt and I know how to track."

 

"If they think you're a hunter then you might scare them off."

 

"But I'm not a hunter."

 

"They don't know that."

 

"But you know that." Teresa clenched her fists. "Let me come with you, if they see I'm with you then they'll know I'm not a threat."

 

Derek sighed. "Fine."

 

Malia raised her nose from the fabric, and her eyes glowed bright blue. "Got it."

 

**________________Orphaned__________________  
  
  
**

"Sorry guys" Parrish sat down at his desk and looked up at Minho, Stiles and Lydia. "I ran a bunch of these names through the system and I couldn't find anything on any of them." He looked down at the list, part two of the Dead Pool. "Minho, do you have any clue as to why you're on here?"

"Not one." Minho answered.

"I see." Parrish rubbed his forehead. "This just doesn't make any sense."

The three teens shared a look before Lydia spoke up. "You might want to turn that over."

Parrish raised an eyebrow but did so anyway, his eyes grew wide when he saw his own name printed on it."I'm worth $5 dollars?!"

Stiles held up his hand, fingers splayed in a '5' notion. "That's uh. ..5 million."

Parrish was gobsmacked. "I only make $40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself and take the money." He stood up, list in hand. "What is this a list of?"

"We don't know." Stiles lied, if Parrish didn’t know about the supernatural, then they weren’t going to tell him it was a supernatural hit list, either that or he was putting on an act, either way, none of the teens said anything of it. "But we think that Meredith Walker might be able to help."

"We want you to help us into Eichen House to see her." Lydia said.

"I don't know guys." Parrish seemed very reluctant." Last time you were with Meredith she almost had a nervous breakdown."

"Actually that was Lydia and Malia." Stiles said. "Minho and I were no-where near her."

"Deputy please." Minho tried when he saw Parrish still seem very reluctant about the whole ordeal. "It's a life or death situation."

**___________Orphaned____________  
  
  
**

"Liam skipped my class." Coach Finstock said as he guzzled cold medicine from a bottle. He looked through the doorway at Scott, Mason and Newt. "Maybe Liam is sick like me."

The bell rang out, cutting short any further conversation. "I don't want to go to class." Mason tapped his foot. "My best friend is nowhere to be seen, it seems pointless."

"Don't worry." Newt put a hand on his shoulder. "Me and Scott, we're going to find him alright?"

"But-"

"We'll find him." Scott reassured. "You have our numbers, we'll text you when we find him."

"And if I see him I'll let you know."

"Okay." Newt nodded. "Now go get to class."

Scott’s phone started to buzz as Mason left. He took it out of his pocket and read the caller ID. "It says it’s Liam. But I have a feeling it’s not him."  Scott answered the phone, and held it between him and Newt so they could both hear what was happening.

"Scott."

"Garrett." Scott practically growled. "Let Liam go, I'll give you the money back, just let him go."

“Money?”  Newt mouthed, Scott waved him off. “Later” He mouthed back.

"I don't want just the money." Garrett’s voice was loud and clear. "Get me Violet and the money and I'll give you your little Beta back."

"She's been arrested." Scott frowned. "There's no way you're getting her back."

Garrett laughed. "I have a plan. Come outside to the bus parking area, and tell your British friend to come too, or I kill his Banshee friend."

"That's a load of bullshit." Newt spat. "You don't know where he is."

"Don't I?" Garrett threatened. "I know he's at the police station right now with Lydia and Stiles. And if you don't help me, then I'll have to take care of him just like I did with Liam."

Scott hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. "We have to help Liam."

"But we can't let Garrett have Violet back." Newt ran his hands through his hair. "They'll start killing people again!"

"Well right now Garrett’s trying to kill Liam and possibly Minho, maybe even Lydia or Stiles." Scott clenched his fists. "We have to do what's necessary."

**BEHIND THE BUSES**

"Alright Garrett." Scott stood opposite him, Newt standing right by the Alphas side "What's do you want? Want me to talk to Stilinski? My dad?”  
  
  
“You really think I want you talking to anyone with a badge?” Garrett laughed. “No. You aren’t talking to anyone.”   
  
  
“Alright then.” Newt sighed. “What’s your plan?"

"I'm going to break Violet out while the police are transferring her by car to a federal facility." Garrett smirked. "And you're both going to help me."

"You're kidding right?" Newt wanted to laugh. "D'you know how bloody hard that's going to be?!"

"Which is exactly why you're both helping me." Garrett crossed his arms. "Tick tock, times getting away after all, I did stab Liam with the wolfsbane poisoned blade and once it gets to the heart...well, bad things happen.”

“ **_Liam stood waist deep in water at the bottom of a well, he had a small stab wound in his chest that started to ooze yellow puss. "Someone help me!" He screamed.”  
  
  
_ **

**________________Orphaned_____________**

"Who exactly are we looking for?"

"Satomi Ito." Derek said. "She's an Alpha, and one of the oldest werewolves alive."

"Born or bitten?" Teresa asked.

"Bitten." Derek stopped and crossed his arms. "She learned a lot about control after an incident a long time ago. The mantra is for her betas to learn to control their shift."

"You talk about her like you know her." Malia said, as she continued to sniff the air around her.

“I do.” Derek uncrossed her arms. “She used to visit my house when I was a kid, she was good friends with my mum before she died. She helped us out a lot, that’s why I want to find her.”

“That’s understandable.”  


"I smell gunpowder." Malia said, frowning. “It’s coming from that direction.” She pointed into a patch of trees.   
  
  
Teresa took a step forward and felt something under her shoe. She lifted up her foot and found a shotgun shell. “Look at this.”   
  
  
Derek took it from her and closed his fist. “I don’t think Satomi’s pack is meeting.”

“They’re hiding.”

**______________Orphaned_____________**

“Dad I really don’t think it's a good idea.” Scott tried to reason with his father. “Garrett is still out there, I don’t think you should go with them to transport Violet. Get someone else to do it instead.”  
  
“I agree with Scott sir.” Newt inputted. “There’s another killer out there.”   
  
“No.” Agent McCall frowned. “ I lost evidence already from an armoured car, I’m not taking any chances this time.” He turned towards the Sheriff's office. “Stilinski! Hurry up!”   
  
“Wait what?” Scott looked ready to throw up. “Stiles’ dad is going with you?”   
  
“Of course he is.” Agent McCall stared at his son. “He’s the Sheriff isn’t he?” He left without another word and exited the station, Sheriff Stilinski following close behind. Another officer led Violet out of the station. As she went past, she gave Scott and Newt a smile, that seemed to have more hatred behind it rather than friendliness.

  
Scott sighed. “Come on. We better go.” The two boys left the station and got into Garrett’s car. Newt sat up front beside Garrett and Scott sat in the back. Beside him was a silver case. Scott opened the case and saw a tranquilizer gun.”This plan isn’t going to work.”   
  
“It’ll work” Garrett had a small knife to Newt’s neck. “All you have to do is stop the car, I’m going to take care of the rest.”

 

**_____________Orphaned_____________  
  
**

One of the orderlies from Eichen House had agreed to let Lydia talk to Meredith and was starting to open her room, until the chief orderly, Brunski, yelled at him to stop.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Brunski was a very large, angry looking man. He stormed over, a large scowl on his face. He looked down at the orderly who was opening the door. “You can’t open the rooms here for just anyone with a badge.”  
  
“I have to talk to Meredith about an ongoing murder investigation.” Parrish said.   
  
Brunski narrowed his eyes. “You can go in, the kids here can’t” He gestured to Minho, Stiles and Lydia.   
  
“They’re crucial witnesses.” Parrish replied without missing a beat.   
  
“Well then I demand you return with a court order.” Brunski then turned his attention to Stiles. “Your father needs to pay his bill. It’s long overdue. I guess those fancy Government jobs aren’t as reliable as they used to be.”   
  
Stiles looked ready to punch Brunski right in the face, Minho put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid.   
  
“Well you know, those kinds of jobs are useful when you need favours.” Parrish frowned. “Like last month when Canaan PD helped you get home after blowing a 0.1 on a Breathalyzer.”   
  
Stiles held back a laugh as Brunski’s smug expression disappeared. Brunski let out a deep sigh. “Let’s get this door open then shall we?”

**___________Orphaned_________**

“Hold on!” Scott pointed out the window. “That’s the Sheriff’s vehicle!”   
  
“What the bloody hell happened?” Newt and Scott immediately jumped out of the car and rushed over to the wreckage. Garrett went to the boot of his car and pulled out a double bladed weapon, and then also started to make his way to the wrecked vehicle.   
  
“Mr Stilinski!” Scott knelt down next to him, the Sheriff had dragged an unconscious Agent McCall to the side of the road. Newt went to Stilinski’s other side. “Is he-”

“He’s unconscious.” The Sheriff  grabbed Newt's wrist. "They're still here!"

"Who is?"  


As if by magic, several Berserkers appeared, each one looking more menacing than the other.  


“Garrett, she isn't here!” Scott yelled. “Violet's gone!”

  
Garrett started to taunt one of the Berserkers “You’re not so big!” he yelled, and didn’t notice that a second Berserker had begun to approach him.   
  
  
“Behind you!” Newt shouted.   
  
Too late. Garrett turned around, caught off guard as the Berserker speared him through the chest with a sharp bone spear and lifted him high off the ground. Garrett dropped the bladed stick as blood started to ooze from his chest.   
  
Scott ran to go help the boy, but was hit from behind by a Berserker, and the werewolf went flying to the other side of the road. Another Berserker advanced on Newt and the Sheriff, it raised its weapon but stopped before it could spear either of the two in the chest with it. The Berserker lowered the spear, and retreated into the woods.   
  
“Why didn’t it attack?” Stilinski started at the retreating figure.   
  
“It must have been called off…” Newt watched as the creature left, and then ran to Scott’s side. “Hey Scott wake up!”

**_____________Orphaned_____________  
  
**

  
“Okay Meredith.” Stiles, Minho and Lydia sat on the opposite bed to Meredith. “Tell us the third cipher key, numbers, letters, hieroglyphs, whatever you want.” Stiles clapped his hands together.   
  
“I can’t”   
  
“What do you mean you can’t?” Minho asked. “Meredith why can’t you help us.”

“I-I wanted to help, that’s what I want to do, I want to help” Meredith sat with her hands in her lap, looking at the trio.

“Great, so help us.” Lydia tried not to lose her patience. “Now what’s the third key?”  
  
“I can’t help you.” Meredith said again.   
  
“Why not?” Stiles tried to hide his annoyance.   
  
“Guys,” Parrish said from his position  by the door. “Go easy on her.”

“I’m sorry.” Meredith seemed genuinely apologetic. “He doesn’t want me to.”  
  
“Who doesn’t?” Minho was getting annoyed now.   
  
Meredith started at Minho. “The Benefactor.”   
  
“Why don’t they?” Stiles asked her. “Meredith, why doesn’t The Benefactor want you to tell us?”   
  
“The rules have changed.” Meredith said, seemingly ignoring Stiles’ second question. “What’s your friend’s name?”

  
Stiles frowned. “You mean Minho?”   
  
“Not _his_ name.” Meredith pointed to Minho. “His friends name.”   
  
“M-my friends name?” Minho blinked rapidly “Which friend?”   
  
“Your friend.” Meredith said again.”The one that looks him” she pointed to Stiles.   
  
“T-Thomas. His name is-was Thomas.” Minho corrected himself. “He isn’t around anymore.”   
  
“That’s not true”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Meredith what are you talking about?” Stiles scratched the side of his face.   
  
“He’s here.” Meredith said. “He’s coming.”   
  
“No, it’s not true. Thomas is dead!”   
  
“I heard him.” Meredith insisted.”He’s coming to Beacon Hills. And he isn’t alone.”   
  
“Meredith, how do you know this?” Lydia asked.   
  
“The Benefactor. I heard his name, he’s coming with two of your other friends, they’re in trouble.”

“W-what? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Stiles looked to Lydia. “Did she tell you this when you spoke to her earlier?”  
  
The strawberry-blonde shook her head. “No…”   
  
“This is ridiculous. Thomas is dead, I heard the voices, there is no way that he’s alive.” Minho ran his hands through his hair. “And as for the others? As far as I know our friends are safe and they don’t know anything about The Benefactor, so there is no need for them to come to Beacon Hills!”   
  


**_______________Orphaned_______________**

“Ughh” Scott slowly opened his eyes and saw Newt’s face hovering above him.   
  
“Glad to see you’re awake you dumb shank.”   
  
“What happened?” Scott looked at his side and saw a bone sticking out of it.   
  
Gally appeared next to Newt. “You landed on a Berserker weapon Would’ve been a bitch to get out if you healed around it.” He put his hand on the end of it.”This is going to hurt.” He pulled it out from Scott’s side and the Alpha yelled out in pain.

  
Chris Argent went over to Scott and helped him sit up. “Where’s my dad? Where’s the Sheriff?”   
  
“At the hospital.” Argent replied. “Newt called me after calling for an ambulance.”

Scott nodded and tried to get off the table. “The Berserkers, it was Kate, they took Violet. I think, I think Violet knows where Liam is.”   
  
“Then we better get a move on.” Argent said, helping Scott off the table. “They move fast and don’t leave much of a trail to track.”  
  
“Then use this to catch a scent.” Deaton held out the bone knife towards Scott.  
  


**_____________Orphaned_____________**

After spending a good few hours in the woods searching for Satomi’s pack, Malia, Derek ended up empty handed. The three of them retreated back to Derek’s car.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Malia sat in the passenger seat.   
  
Derek sighed. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. If they don’t want to be found then we aren’t going to find them.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Teresa asked from the back seat of the car.   
  
“Some werewolves have an ability to hide their scent.” Derek explained.   
  
“So that’s why no one knew about Brett and Demarco.” Teresa realised.

  
“Maybe we need to try something different.” Malia suggested. “Maybe we need to think like Stiles.”   
  
“Like a hyperactive spaz?” Derek questioned.   
  
“Like a detective.” Malia corrected. “Instead of asking where werewolves would hide, we should be asking were Buddhists would hide.”

  
“When Buddha sat under the Bodhi Tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment.” Teresa said. “So is there some kind of Eastern point?”   
  
“Yeah there is.” Derek said, getting out of the car. “It’s Lookout Point”

**_______________Orphaned_____________**

 

**_“When kids get angry, they deal with it in one of two ways. They either hurt themselves or they hurt someone else.”_ **

 

**_________________Orphaned_____________**

 

Lydia took a deep breath and stood up. “Okay, Meredith, you aren’t going to tell us the third cipher key, you aren’t going to explain what you meant about Thomas. But you can at least tell us the name of the Benefactor.”

  
Meredith shook her head rapidly. “No.”   
  
“Okay, so you’re shaking your head.” Stiles noticed that Minho wasn’t up to talking anymore. “Does that mean you don’t know or you don’t want to help us?”   
  
“I can’t. I can’ help anymore!” Meredith continued to shake her head.

 

“How do you know about him?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Guys I think you better stop.” Parrish took a step towards them, noticing Meredith’s change in behaviour.   
  
“Meredith, A lot of people are going to die if you don’t tell us.” Lydia almost shouted. “What’s his name?!”   
  
“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Meredith repeated, over and over again.   
  
“Meredith it’s okay, don’t tell us” Parrish said over Meredith’s yells. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I don't know!” Meredith screamed loudly, causing Minho and Lydia's hands to shoot up to their ears, trying to block out the noise. The scream didn't seem to have an effect on Parrish and Stiles. Stiles jumped up and went to Lydia, and took her hands off her ears. Blood had started to come out of them, the same with Minho. The male Banshee removed his hands, and stared at the tips of his fingers, dotted red with his own blood.   
  
Parrish looked at the three teens in concern, his attention divided between the three of them, and a distressed Meredith. “I think it’s best if we leave.”

 

**_______________Orphaned_________________  
  
**

Chris parked his silver SUV outside a large warehouse. Him and Newt got out of the vehicle, Scott jumped down beside them. “Argent Arms International.” Scott read off the faded sign. “Chris have you been here before?”  
  
“Worked here.” The older man replied. “This building was part of our business.”

“Chris wait.” Scott said. “I’ve fought these things before. They’re strong. Really strong.”   
  
“That’s why I brought this.” Argent retrieved a shotgun from the backseat of his car.   
  
“And I agree with that.” Scott sighed. “Newt you stay here.”   
  
“No chance mate.” Newt loaded an arrow into his crossbow. “I’m coming with you.”   
  
“I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
  
“I can take care of myself.”  Newt also had a long hunting knife strapped to his side. “I’m coming to help.”

The three of them entered the warehouse, Argent and Newt had their weapons drawn, and Scott was on high alert.   
  
“You shouldn’t have come here.” A female voice called out.   
  
“Kate.” Scott growled. “I need to talk to Violet.”

“I knew you’d find me.” Kate ignored him. “I was hoping we could do this later. I just needed a little more time.”  
  
“Time?” Newt had his crossbow loaded. “Time for what?”   
  
“To learn control.” Footsteps sounded, Kate’s voice got louder, and the woman appeared from behind a sheet. “Who’s your new friend?”

  
“Where’s Violet?” Scott asked her again.   
  
“Where’s the girl Kate?” Argent pointed the shotgun at her.   
  
“Put down the gun Chris.” Kate stared down her brother. “You don’t want me as an enemy.”   
  
“I think you should answer the question.” Newt’s finger hovered over the crossbow trigger.   
  
Three Berserkers appeared from the shadows. “And I think you should take my advice and leave.”

“Kate just tell me!” Scott yelled. “Where is she?!”   
  
The Berserkers started to attack and Chris started firing his shotgun. “No! Stop!” Scott yelled. Kate charged towards Chris and punched him, she knocked the gun from his hands and threw him into a table. Newt had ditched his crossbow and fought a Berserker using his hunting knife, while Scott ‘wolfed up’ (as Minho put it) and fought the other two. The Berserker knocked Scott back with so much force that he went through a wall, the Alpha groaned, and barely had time to recover before he was picked up by the Berserker and rammed through several walls.   
  
“Scott!” Newt attempted to get to him, but the Berserker he was fighting wouldn’t let him by. It swung its arm at his head, and Newt ducked, he stabbed the hunting knife into the Berserker's side, and almost fell back in shock as the creature continued to fight, even with the weapon lodged in its side. Newt turned and ran back to his crossbow that he dropped, choosing to fight the creature from a distance.   
  
Meanwhile Scott continued to take a brutal beating from the Berserker. He was thrown into another wall and he landed in a room. He slowly sat up and winced, taking in his surroundings. He saw Violet, tied to a chair, covered in blood, eyes glazed, throat slashed. Dead. “No…”  

Chris was severely beaten by the Berserker, it raised its claw-like hand, ready to deliver the killing blow.   
  
“No!” Kate yelled, she transformed into her were-jaguar state and roared, calling off the creature. Kate and her Berserkers disappeared, crawling off to find a new place to hide. Newt pushed himself off the floor, and went over to help Chris up. Scott quickly joined them.   
  
“Scott I’m sorry.” Chris held onto Scott’s arm.   
  
“I’m not going to find him.” Scott shook his head. “It’s too late.”

  
“There’s still time to find him.” Newt pressed his own hand on his bicep, blood slowly trickled through the gaps in his fingers, the Berserker managed to land some damage on him. “You’ve still got time.”

**______________Orphaned_______________**

“Ugh” Malia wrinkled her nose and gagged. “I think I found something. It smells nasty”   
  
“I think I know what you can smell.” Teresa stood on an old tree stump. “Look”   
  
“What is - holy crap.” Derek stood near Teresa, looking at a dozen dead bodies scattered about.

Teresa jumped off the tree stump and went over to one of the bodies. “It looks like they were poisoned.”

“Maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills.” Malia said.

“We should stay and fight.” Derek said. “If someone's trying to kill us, we aren't going to just till over and let them.” He turned to leave, and heard something move. “Did you hear that?”

“Sounded like something moved.”

“Or someone.” Derek picked his way through the bodies until he saw a wounded Braeden.   


**______________Orphaned_______________ **

**_In the well, Liam continued to climb. He began to cough and his hands and feet started to slip a bit. He looked up and saw the waning moon shining down on him from the mouth of the well. He yelled out in frustration, his cry turned into a growl._ **

**_Back at the former Argent Arms International warehouse, Scott turned as if he heard something._ **

**______________Orphaned_____________**

  
Stiles paced back and forth in his room, frantically rubbing his head and muttering to himself. Lydia sat as his desk, hands hovering over the laptop keyboard, and Minho was on Stiles’ bed, his knees were drawn up to his chest and he rested his head on them.

“Okay so we know one thing.” Stiles finally said. “Both the first two keys, Allison and Aiden are names of the dead.”   
  
“But we’ve already tried every dead person’s name we can think of.” Lydia sighed. “And in case you haven’t noticed that’s a lot.”   
  
“Yeah I noticed.” Stiles snapped.   
  
“Can I try?” Minho asked.   
  
Lydia stood up from the desk. “Go ahead.”   


Minho got up from the bed and sat in the desk chair. “Just a theory…” He started typing. “T-h-o-m-a-s” He hit enter. No such luck. The Dead pool still required a key. “ I didn’t think that would work.”

  
Stiles turned back to the two and saw Lydia staring at the floor. “Lydia, everything okay?”   
  
“One of the only other Banshee’s I’ve met and I’m pretty sure I’ve driven her over the edge.”   
  
“It’s not just your fault. We were there too.” Stiles replied, gesturing to himself and Minho. “Wait a minute. Banshees predict death.”   
  
“Yeah so?”   
  
“So what if the third key isn’t the name of someone who’s already dead, but will be.”   
  
“You might just be right.” Lydia went back over to laptop. “Minho why don’t you do this.”   
  
“Lydia you know I can’t. I don’t know how to”   
  
“Yes you can.” Lydia put her hand on Minho’s shoulder. “I believe in you.”   
  
”Just close your eyes and concentrate.” Stiles came over to Minho’s other side. “You got this man.”

  
Minho sighed and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and started typing again. Lydia and Stiles watched as Minho tapped in a name. Stiles let out a small gasp when he realised whose name Minho had typed. The Banshee opened his eyes. “Derek…” He hit enter, and watched as the code began to unravel, revealing the third and last section of the list:

SATOMI ITO **5  
  
** MALIA HALE **4  
  
** LIAM DUNBAR **3  
  
** MEREDITH WALKER **1**

LORILEE ROHR **250**

ARIS JONES **2**

THOMAS O'BRIEN **4**

SONYA MCNAMARA **2**

Lydia scanned the list of names, her eyes landing on one in particular. “Call Parrish.” She said. “Meredith’s name is on that list! We have to call Parrish!” Lydia scrabbled to find her phone, leaving Stiles and Minho to read off the rest of the names. Minho shot back in the chair. “Is this some kind of sick joke?! There’s no way that those names on the list are real!”  
  
“Minho it’s a hit list for supernatural creatures. I’m pretty sure it’s the real deal”   


Minho shook his head. “I-Their names _can't_ be on this list. Sonya and Aris have never heard of Beacon Hills. Thomas is dead, this list has to be wrong!”

“Minho.” Stiles put a hand on the Banshees shoulder. “You know the list isn't wrong. I'm guessing what Meredith said is true. Thomas is somehow alive, and your two friends are with him.”

“But then why haven't they come to us!” Minho looked up at the human. “Why didn't they tell us?”

“That I can't answer.” Stiles replied. “For now, we keep this between us. Don't tell any of the others just yet.”

Minho nodded. “Yeah…”   


”Parrish what are you talking about?” Lydia was on the phone to the Deputy, after desperately trying to get ahold of him before it was too late.

“ **_Lydia, Meredith's gone. They found her an hour ago in her room. She hung herself. I'm sorry.” Parrish hung up the phone._ **

Lydia was stunned into silence, she turned to Stiles who pulled her into a hug.

 

**______Orphaned________  
  
**

Liam was almost at the mouth of the well, he struggled to hold onto the rock wall. One of his hands slipped off and hung limply by his side. Liam felt all the strength leave his body and started to fall back, but an arm reached down and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him up. Scott. It was Scott. “You’re okay Liam.” Scott pulled the Beta into a hug, holding him tight. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

**_______Orphaned_________**

Deaton made an incision along Liam’s chest, yellow smoke drifted out of the wound and dispersed like it had done with Brett.

“I can’t keep watching people die.” Scott said as he watched as Deaton helped his Beta.   
  
“I don’t think we’ve got much of a choice.” Newt mumbled from beside him.   
  
“Maybe I do.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Argent asked him.   
  
“No one else on the Dead pool is going to die.” Scott was adamant. “Wendigo, werewolf, whatever. I’m going to save everyone.”

**______Orphaned________**

**“ _Melissa McCall sat at her kitchen table, piles of bills were spread out in front of her. She clasped her hands together and sighed._ _  
__Upstairs Stiles and Scott sat on opposite sides of Garrett’s duffle bag. Stiles licked his lips. “We should count it.”_ _  
__“Right” Scott picked up the bag and dumped on the contents on the floor, as well as the money a cassette tape fell from the bag too._ _  
__Stiles picked it up. “Play Me”_**

**______Orphaned___________**

Kate attempted to wash away blood from her face in a storm drain under the street. She muttered and cursed to herself as she scrubbed at her face. Her heightened senses picked up another presence, and she whirled round, coming face to face with Peter Hale.   


“I followed your scent you know.” Peter had his arms behind his back. “Even in this sewer. Your surges of anger are getting worse. I too struggled with my control and anger, and I’d...break my toys in fits of rage, but then I realised it was much more fun to break someone else’s toys.”   


Kate eyed Peter, looking at him up and down. “What do you want?”  
  
“We’re in a mutually assured destruction situation.”   
  
“Well I’m afraid that I don’t think the scales are well balanced.” Kate replied.   


“Listen Kate, I know you want to return your family to power, but you’re not going to be able to do that until you learn control.” Peter leant in close towards her. “I can teach you. If you get me my money back.”  
  
“I don’t buy this.” Kate put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. “There’s something else you want.”

  
“I want power.”   


“And how do you plan on getting that?”  
  
“I’m going to steal it from Scott McCall.” Peter grinned.   
  
“And to do that, you’re going to kill him aren’t you?” When Peter nodded, Kate gave out a sickening grin.”I’m in”   
  
“Good. There’s just one more thing.”   
  
“What?” Kate crossed her arms.   
  
“Those new kids that are hanging around McCall’s pack, they’re going to have to go.”

“Done. I’ll set the Berserker's on them.”   
  
“No not them. There’s someone else that I had in mind.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
Peter held out his arm. “Kate, I’d like you to meet Assistant Director Janson Gillen from WICKED Labs. He is going to be a great help to us both.”   


**______________Orphaned_______________  
  
**_The dream started like this._ _  
__  
__There  was a room.It was dark and it was cold. A dim light bulb hung from the ceiling, swaying slightly, even without a source of wind. Apart from the bulb, the only source of light was a thin streak of it, coming from the crack underneath the steel door. Chains rattled as the prisoner, a boy, tried to pull on his restraints. His arms were chained high above his head, they were the only things that stopped him from falling over. Tear streaks were visible through the dirt and blood on his face. There was more dried blood on his fingers and palms and his shirt had tears and more blood on it but he didn't have any visible wounds. He also had cloth covering his mouth, it looked like it had started burning the sides of his face too._ _  
__  
__The door opened and the boy jerked his head sideways, shielding his eyes from the sudden burst of light._ _  
__  
__A blonde woman came into the cell accompanied by two large security men. The woman went over to the boy and grabbed his face, turning his head so they were looking at each other_. "I assume you are ready to talk now." _She said as she pulled down  the cloth covering his mouth so it hung around his neck, the skin around his mouth started to repair itself slowly._ _  
__  
__The boy glared at her_. "Screw you"   
  
_The blonde women sighed._ "Those weren't the words I was hoping you would say."   
  
_One of the guards stepped forwards and flicked out a baton, when he pressed a button, the weapon buzzed with the hum of electricity and the boy tensed up._  
  
"What did you think I was going to say?" _The boy asked, his eyes darting from her to the weapon._ _  
__  
__The blonde women crossed her arms._ "Where are your friends?"   
  
"I told you. I don't know."   
  
"And I told you, I don't believe you." _She nodded to the guard who put the baton towards the boy's torso, sending jolts of electricity through his body._   
  
_The boy winced in pain, refusing to scream or cry out_. "Ava just let me go! I told you I don't know anything!"   
  
_Ava tapped her fingers._ "I find that difficult to believe." _She went closer to him and grabbed his chin again._ "Another question for you. What do you know about our research?"   
  
_The boy moved his head back, out of Ava's hands._ "Nothing."  
  
_Ava frowned_ "How did Jorge break the trance?"   
  
" I don't know."   
  
"Where are your friends?"   
  
"I don't know!" _The boy said back, close to yelling._  
  
"Who turned you?" _Ava persisted_ "Where is your pack?"   
  
"I told you I don't know!" _He yelled._ "I don't have one!"   
  
"Don't lie to me Thomas."   
  
"I'm not lying to you." _Thomas clenched his fists_ "I don't know who turned me."   
  
"But you must have a pack. You must have an Alpha." _Ava said_. "Even if it isn't the one that turned you. I know you know how to control your shift. I know you can control your powers on a full moon."   
  
"Did you ever think that maybe I taught myself?" _Thomas spat._  
  
"Fine. Then if you are not willing to talk then perhaps Aris will be of more assistance, I'm sure he will be more than willing to co-operate after the guards are through with him."   
  
_Thomas pulled on his restraints, trying to get to Ava_. "Leave him alone!" _His fangs grew out and his eyes glowed gold in an attempt to threaten the woman._ "Don't hurt any of them." _He growled at her._ _  
_  
"It really amuses me Thomas." _Ava said._ "How much you care for your friends when you care so little about yourself."   
  
"I swear if you hurt any of my friends I'll-"   
  
"You'll what?" _Ava cut him off._ "Kill me? I would like to see you try. You won't be getting out of here any time soon and even if you did, where would you go? Some of your so called friends left you for dead."   
  
"I was dead, I should've been dead!" _Thomas yelled at her._ "I never asked to be like this! I never asked to be a werewolf!"   
  
"Well then I guess it's a good job that you are." _Ava said._ "You've been a great help to Phase Three."   
  
_Thomas' emotions got the better of him, and he spat directly into Ava's face.The blonde woman expression grew dark, as she wiped Thomas' spit off of her._ "I think Thomas here needs to learn some manners." _Ava snapped her fingers and the guard zapped Thomas with the taser again, the other guard left the room and quickly returned with a small bucket._   
  
_The boy refused to cry out again, but tensed up when he saw the guard come back in with the bucket._ "Not again! Come on stop this!"  
  
"Too late Thomas." _The guard came and stood by Ava._ "I'm sure you know what this is?"   
_  
__Thomas clenched his fists._ "You don't have to do this!"   
  
_Ava ignored him, and pulled a small dagger from her lab coat pocket._ "Wolfsbane and Vervain mixed together." _She dipped the tip of the dagger into the bucket._ "It doesn't kill, but I'm told it hurts an awful lot." _She placed the blade into Thomas' cheek, and drew it down, creating a thin cut, the werewolf hissed in pain and moved his head again. The weapon left behind a burning sensation on Thomas' face, the wound began to heal. Aha dipped the blade into the bucket again, and ran the knife against Thomas' jawline._ "Tell me. Where are your friends."   
  
"I told you." _Thomas tried to ignore the pain, he could already feel his skin blistering slightly_. "I don't know."   
  
"You say that and yet" _Ava moved the knife to Thomas' collarbone._ "I still don't believe you." _She added pressure into the blade, and the tip of it dug into him, a small bead of blood appeared._ "Where are they?"   
  
"I don't know!" _Thomas yelled._ "I don't shucking know okay?! Leave me alone you bitch!”  
  
_Ava's expression went sour. She stabbed the knife into Thomas' stomach, not enough to kill him, just enough to cause him pain._ "As I said before." _She twisted the blade, forcing Thomas to cry out._ "You are in need of a lesson in manners." _Ava pulled out the dagger and handed it to one of the guards. She took the gag from around Thomas' neck and dipped into the bucket, soaking it with the Vervain-Wolfsbane mix._ "Maybe now you'll think twice before talking back." _She tied the gag back on Thomas, despite his best efforts to avoid it. The werewolf yelled against the cloth as it began burning him again, a tear streaked through the grime and blood on his face and he pulled against the chains again._ "We'll see what comebacks you decide to make after the guards are through with you." _And with that, Ava left the room leaving being the two guards with Thomas._ _  
_**  
________Orphaned________  
**   
_Thomas had never been in so much psychical pain before. The guards had done quite a number on him. One had backhanded him across the face so hard that it had left Thomas with a stinging sensation that across his entire face and a bright red mark as proof. They had punched him hard enough for him to almost black out, they'd even stabbed him multiple times too. Not to mention being electrocuted several times and then doused in the Vervain-Wolfsbane mix.. By the time the guards were called off, Thomas could barely keep his head up, his legs definitely weren't strong enough to keep himself upright, and his arms felt heavy and all wrong. His entire body felt heavy and wrong and he was just tired. He was so tired of trying to fight back. He'd given up._ **_/Maybe I'd be better off dead./_ ** _Thomas closed his eyes, he felt his body slowly starting to heal- or try to anyway. It still hurt a lot. Thomas started to cry, for the first time in a while, he let the tears fall properly. His whole body shook as he cried, sending more jolts of pain everywhere. Thomas eventually stopped crying, it only caused him more pain. He let his head fall against his chest, and gave in to the fatigue._ _  
_ **  
________Orphaned________  
**

_The cell swung open, light flooded into the room. Aware of the quick change in lighting, Thomas wearily lifted his head, and made out a blurry figure coming towards him. He whimpered as the figure came up to him and shut his eyes, hiding his face._ _  
__  
__The figure gently tapped his shoulder._ "Thomas, it's me" _a girl's voice whispered._ _  
_  
_Thomas slowly opened his eyes again and looked at the girl. He recognised her voice. He knew her._ "Sonya?" _He tried to say, but his voice was muffled by the gag._ _  
_  
_Sonya went to take the gag off. She drew her hands back and swore quietly when her fingers made contact with the cloth. It had burned her. Sonya  pulled down the sleeves of her top until they covered her hands and removed the gag, she tossed it to the floor and gently placed her fingertips onto the blistered skin around Thomas' mouth._ _  
_  
"I'm here. We're going to get you out of here."   
  
_Thomas blinked slowly at her before replying_. "I didn't think you'd find me." _Tears started to fall again._ "I didn't think you would - " _He repeated and closed his eyes again, was he always this tired?_  
  
"We weren't going to leave you behind." _Sonya put her hand on his cheek_."Hey don't fall asleep on me Bambi.” _Sonya gently tapped his face, the blistering skin was already beginning to heal_ "We have to get out of here."   
  
"Mm tired" _He mumbled back, opening his eyes again._ _  
_  
"I know you're tired," _Sonya said as she started to pull on one of the chains holding up his arms._ "but you need to stay awake until we get out of here okay?"   
  
"Okay." _Thomas nodded and looked at her._ "I don't think you'll break them like that."   
  
_Sonya frowned and pulled on the chain again_. "I can try." _Her eyes glowed amber and she continued to tug on the restraints. She let go, blew some of her blonde hair from her face and pulled out a handgun from her jacket._ "Plan B then."   
  
"What if someone hears you? Jus' go an' leave me" T _homas said to her._ _  
_  
"I'm not leaving you behind." _Sonya pointed the gun at the ceiling, where the chain was bolted in._ "You'd do the same thing for any one of us." _She fired the gun and the restraint broke, letting one of Thomas' arm fall down by his side. Sonya glanced at the door quickly before shooting at the other chain. Thomas collapsed to the ground on all fours, his arms felt heavy and his legs wobbled as he tried to stand._ _  
_  
"I got you. I got you." _Sonya pulled Thomas to his feet_ "Geez Bambi you're heavier then you look." _She wrapped one arm around his waist to support him, and Thomas put his arm around her shoulder to help keep himself upright._ "Think you can use this?"  
  
"Mmhm." _Thomas took the gun from her, and had his finger ready on the trigger._  
  
"Okay." _Sonya held onto Thomas' arm, the one around her shoulder, and started to move out of the cell._ _  
_  
_The two of them made it a good few meters out of the cell before they were spotted. Four guards turned the far corner near the cell and saw them, yelling when they did._  
  
"Shuck!" _Sonya pulled Thomas along to the next corridor, disappearing around the next corner._ "Sorry about that Bambi."   
  
_Thomas groaned in pain and slid down the wall_. "S'all good."   
  
_Sonya peeked round the corner and yelped, jumping back as one of the guards shot a her, bullets whizzed passed her arm and she moved, and then helped Thomas back onto his feet._ _  
__  
_ "Now what?"   
  
"I'm thinking!" _Sonya huffed._ "God where's Harriet and Brenda when you need them?"   
  
"They're here too?"   
  
"Yeah. Harriet went to go find Aris while Brenda and Jorge cause a distraction." _The guards fired more shots, taking of small sections of the wall near to where to two of them where. Sonya pushed Thomas further along the wall. She looked about the corridor and saw a fuse box._ "I have an idea." _She left Thomas leaning against the wall and went over to it._ "Ready to use your eyes?"   
  
"My eyes?"   
  
"Your wolf eyes." _She said, putting her hand on the box._ "Because it's about to get a lot darker." _Her eyes glowed amber again, and the lights in the corridor began to flicker. They quickly started to blow out, causing it to become a lot darker, until it seemed like the whole building had been plunged into darkness._ _  
_  
"You blew the power out." _Thomas realized_. "Sonya you're a genius!"   
  
"Like duh!" _She went back over to Thomas and wrapped his arm around his shoulder._ "Let's move! I don't know how long this'll last."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"In a place like this they're bound to have a backup generator." _Sonya said as the two of them made their way out of the building._ "Now, can you see Bertha?"   
  
"He brought Bertha?"  
  
"Of course he brought Bertha." _Sonya looked around._ "What else would carry the explosives?"   
  
"Explosives?!" _Thomas' question was answered by a loud boom._ "Of course he brought the explosives."   
  
"There she is!" _Sonya nodded her head to a large truck half hidden by the branches of a tree_. "Come on!" _The two of them managed to pick up the speed that they were going, and slowly progressed towards the vehicle._   
  
"Sonya! Thomas!"   
  
"Harriet?!" _Sonya looked up at her dark haired friend who was frantically waving her arms._ "Behind you!"   
  
"Huh?" _Sonya looked behind her and pulled Thomas out of the way as bullets plowed into the ground, narrowly missing the two of them._ "Oh great now they're shooting at us."   
  
"What do you expect?" _Thomas said to her_. "You blew out their power."   
  
"And they almost killed you."   
  
"Get a move on it slowpokes!" _Brenda appeared besides Thomas_. "The explosives won't keep them busy for long!" _Gunshots sounded all round, by some miracle missing them._ "Get in!"   
  
_Brenda yanked open the door, and dived into the very back seat, Thomas got in the second rows of seats next to Aris, Sonya got in next to Thomas and Harriet sat up front with Jorge. Jorge hit the gas pedal and immediately started driving off._ "Is everyone okay?"   
  
"More or less." _Aris huffed out and rested his face against the window._ "Thanks to you guys."   
  
"You're bleeding" _Thomas looked down at Sonya's arm and frowned._ _  
__  
_ "I'll heal. It's no big deal."   
  
"You still got hurt."   
  
"Bambi honestly, it's not a big deal." _Sonya said._ "It grazed my arm."   
  
"It could have been a lot worst."   
  
"Thomas I'm fine, and you and Aris are safe. Let's just leave it at that."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good."   
  
_Thomas turned his head to speak to Aris, only to find the boy was already asleep, his face pressed against the window, the cuts and bruises on his face slowly began healing._ _  
_  
"You should get some rest hermano" _Jorge said._ "We'll wake you up when we're home."   
  
"That sounds like a plan." _Thomas rested his head on Sonya’s shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to the soft beating of everyone's heartbeat. He just hoped that Jorge would be able to take them all somewhere safe._ **_  
_**END DREAM **  
**

Stiles bolted upright, sweat dripped down the side of his face. "Too real… Way too real."  
  
"Stiles?" Malia sleepily asked him. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing.” He whispered in response. "Go back to sleep"   
  
"Okay..."   
  
Stiles lay back down, his mind trying to piece together what he saw. 'These dreams...maybe they aren't dreams at all.' He thought. "Maybe they're visions of Thomas." He rolled over to his side and felt Malia's arm wrap around his waist. 'He's definitely alive. First what Meredith said, then his name on the list and now this....Thomas is alive. He has to be."

* * *

 **_NEXT TIME ON NOX_ _CURSORES:_ ** _  
  
_ _"This way!" A boy lead his friends through a gap in a metal wire fence. "Come on we gotta get out of this rain!"  
  
_ _"You holding up okay blondie?" another boy asked their female companion.  
  
**__Help Needed, Questions Asked__**  
  
"Deaton, call Stiles. Get him to bring the others, all of them."  
  
_ **___Help Needed, Questions Asked__  
  
"_ ** _Scott McCall, you better have a good reason for making me get out of bed at three in the morning!" Stiles yelled as he entered the Animal Clinic. "Like, seriously, you better have gotten your arm cut off or someth-holy shit!"_ _  
  
_  
  
**  
**

**  
**

**  
  
  
**

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and leave a comment please!!!


	6. Help Needed, Questions Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! =)  
> Oh, and see how many other (fandom) references you can spot!  
> Hope ya'll enjoy and I'll see you ya in a few!

 

  
**2:30 AM**  
Dark storm clouds hung over Beacon Hills. Thunder boomed, lightning struck, and heavy rain started to pour  down. Three teens, who had taken clear precautions to hide their faces,  were seemingly looking for shelter found themselves outside an abandoned warehouse. The sign read 'Argent Arms International.' One of the teens, started kicking at the fence, trying to create a way through.  
  
"This way" A boy said as he led two friends through the gap in a metal fence. "Come on, we gotta get out of this rain!"  
  
"You holding up okay Blondie?" Another boy asked their female companion.  
  
"Just peachy Aris." The girl replied, she had one arm across Aris' shoulder, and the other pressed to her side. Her blonde plaited hair poked out of the scarf she had wrapped around her head in an attempt to keep her face dry. "Even with the fact that I've got some kind of shucking weapon lodged in my side, I'm doing just fine!"  
  
"Well I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign."  
  
"Shut up Thomas."  
  
Thomas scrunched up his nose and pulled the hood of his jacket off his head. "I'm trying to open this shucking door in case you haven't noticed." He kicked at the door again and blinked rapidly as the rain got in his eyes.  
  
"You aren't doing a very good job" Aris mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"I know you did you st-"  
  
"Alright stop!" Sonya yelled. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere! Aris, just help Thomas kick down the damn door."  
  
"Can you stand up okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sonya grit her teeth, let go of Aris, and went over to the wall, leaning on it for support. "Just hurry up. This storm looks like it's getting worse."  
  
"On three." Thomas said to Aris. The other boy nodded in response. "One. Two. Three!" Both boys threw their weight onto the door, and it swung open, almost sending the two of them sprawling to the floor. The three of them quickly made their way inside, Thomas slammed the door shut, submerging them into dim lighting.  
  
"Anyone got a flashlight?" Aris asked as he pulled off his hood.  
  
"Yeah hold on." Thomas took off his backpack, a bat was strapped to the side of it, and rummaged through it. "Catch " He tossed a small flashlight at Aris, took out one for himself and zipped up his bag. "Do you think this place is empty?"  
  
"Here's hoping." Aris clicked his flashlight on and walked forwards, his backpack looked like it was weighing him down. "We should see if we can find any supplies."  
  
They advanced forwards, Aris in the lead, and Sonya and Thomas close behind. Sonya still had one hand to her side, and the other tightly gripped Thomas' upper arm, using him as support as they shuffled along. The only noise being created were their footsteps, and the sounds of Sonya's katanas hitting against one another. "It’s a near empty weapons warehouse. I doubt we'll find anything of use. This place has probably already been looted." Thomas said as he shone his light on open storage boxes and empty crates.  
  
"There's no harm in looking." Sonya replied. "We can always use the ammo." They continued to walk some more, until Sonya felt her leg go numb. "Thomas..."  
  
"What is it Sonya?"  
  
"I...I can't feel my leg."  
  
Aris wheeled round, shining the light at the two of them. "What?"  
  
Sonya's grip on Thomas' arm tightened. "I can't feel my leg."  
  
"Klunk." Aris went to Sonya's other side, took her bag from her, and helped her lie on the floor. He took of his jacket and folded it up. "Here." He slid the make shift pillow under Sonya's head.  
  
Thomas knelt by Sonya's side, his hands hovered over the hem of her top. "Can I?"  
  
"Go for it."  
  
Thomas slowly pulled up the bloodied clothing, a dark purple, black and bloodied bruise stood out against Sonya's pale skin, the bruise went down, right past her hip, it seemed as though it was there, the injury the worse. Thomas slightly pulled down the waistband of Sonya's bottoms. Buried in the space where her thigh met her hip, a small handle made out of a splintered bone stuck out of her side. Dark veins spread out from the point of impact, traveling up her side, and seemingly down her leg, past the hip. It had become worse as Sonya's accelerated healing ability started to kick in, her skin started to heal around the weapon, doing more harm than good. Aris and Thomas shared a look, both wearing worried expressions. Thomas held into the end of it. "I'm going to try and take it out." He attempted to remove the weapon, but stopped as Sonya cried out in pain. "Sorry sorry!" Thomas immediately took his hand off of the handle, a slight tingling sensation shot up his arm as he got zapped by a small spark of electricity created by Sonya.  "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Just above it. I can't feel anything below it." Sonya said. "Did I zap you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to."    
  
"Hey it's fine." Thomas said. "I can barely feel it, I'm more worried about you."  
  
"You're going to be okay." Aris said to Sonya, taking her hand. "We'll get you help."  
  
"We-We gotta get her to the hospital!"  
  
"The hospital?! No that's the place where we want to avoid." Aris snapped. "Unless you want to explain why she's healed around the shuck thing, be my guest."  
  
Thomas ran a hand through his hair. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."  
  
"S-Scott McCall."  
  
"What?" Thomas stared at Sonya.  
  
"Scott...McCall. He's the Alpha. The True Alpha." Sonya reached out towards Thomas and grabbed his hand. "He can help us."  
  
"How do you know that?" Thomas asked. "How do you know he'll help us?"  
  
"You don't become a True Alpha for not helping people." Sonya whispered. "You have to find him."  
  
Thomas nodded. "I'll go get him, Aris, you stay here, make sure she doesn't get any worse. You're going to be okay."  
  
Sonya gave him a small smile. "Okay."  
  
Thomas let go of Sonya, took his backpack off, and put it down by Aris.The older boy had his eyes closed, black veins shot up his hands and arms, as he took some of the pain away from Sonya. The blonde relaxed slightly, and breathed out a sigh. "Try not to take to much of it away." Thomas said to Aris. "Remember you could hurt yourself too."  
  
Aris opened his eyes. "I can take just enough. Enough to keep the pain away."  
  
"Okay ." Thomas looked down at Sonya. "Where can I find this Scott guy?"  
  
"I...I heard he hangs around in an animal shelter? Try there." Sonya said to him. "You'll know who he is when you find him."  
  
"I'll be back soon." Thomas put a hand on Sonya's head and stroked her hair. "You'll be okay." Thomas stood up and ran back to the door, he pulled it open, standing there for a moment, before he pulled his hood up and ran back into the storm, heading to find this Scott McCall kid.  
  
**______Help Needed, Questions Asked________** **  
** **2:40 AM**  
  
Scott was in fact, at the Animal Clinic. The Alpha had gone there to ask Deaton about the dead werewolves from Satomi's pack. After not being able to sleep, he had gone there in hopes the Druid was still around.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure what type of poison killed those werewolves." Deaton said. "But what I do know, is that you need to be extremely careful. Galileo and I are trying to figure out what it is by attempting to reverse engineer it."  
  
Scott nodded slowly. "Mmhm."  
  
"You okay Scott?" Gally was there too, he stayed behind to help Deaton out. "You seem kinda out of it."  
  
"I'm okay." Scott replied. "Just thinking about things."  
  
**_FLASHBACK_ **  
_Upstairs Stiles and Scott sat on opposite sides of Garrett's duffle bag.Stiles licked his lips._ "We should count it"  
  
"Right." _Scott picked up the bag and dumped the contents on the floor, as well as the money, a cassette tape fell from the bag too._ _  
_  
_Stiles picked it up._ "Play Me." _He got up off the floor and slotted it into the boombox Scott had sitting on top of his drawers. He hit the play button, and a voice started to speak:_ _  
_ **“After entering the IP address you will be connected through a dark net portal to an untraceable bank. Once logged in enter your account number to receive wire transfers. The IP address will deactivate with each transfer. You will be assigned a new transfer if you choose to continue down the list. Remember, visual confirmation is always required for payment. “** **  
** **_  
_ ** _Stiles pressed stop on the boombox tape player. "_ Do...Do you understand what the voice was talking about? I mean about the wire transfer?"  
  
_Scott shrugged his shoulders._ "No...We've never really...you know. Exactly have enough money to have a wire transfer."  
  
"Same here." _Stiles sighed and scratched his head._ _  
_  
"I still don't understand what The Benefactor gains by all this. I mean what does he want, what's the motivation for using the Hale money to kill us and all the supernaturals here."  
  
"I don't know man." _Stiles stretched out his arms._ "We'll figure it out."  
  
Scott knelt back down by the empty back and started putting the money back in it.  
  
"So..." _Stiles sat on the floor again and helped Scott put the money back._ "What exactly do you plan to do with half a million dollars?"  
  
"I want to give it back to Derek." _Scott said as he sipped up the bag and stowed it under his bed again._ "It's the right thing to do. It's his money - His family money."  
  
"Yes but you do remember that the money also belongs to the homicidal killer Peter Hale." _Stiles argued._ _  
_  
_Scott started to reply, but was interrupted as his bedroom door swung open to reveal a soaking wet Malia and Teresa. They were both panting liked they'd been running, and both had blood on them._  
  
"Is-Is that yours?" _Stiles pointed at the blood on Malia's jumper and Teresa's hands._ "Are you okay?" _He rushed over to the werecoyote and started checking her over for injuries._  
  
"Stiles I'm fine." _Malia gently pried away Stiles' hands, holding into his wrists._ _  
_  
"Then what happened?" _Scott stepped forwards._ "Why are you both covered in blood?"  
  
"It's Braeden's." _Teresa leant her head against the doorframe._ "We found her bleeding out in the woods."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"Derek took her to the hospital." _Malia said._ "Drove off in the car with her."  
  
"And he left you two behind?" _Stiles frowned._ "Wait nevermind that, what were you guys doing in the woods?"  
  
"We were looking for Satomi Ito's pack."  
  
"Did you find them?" _Scott asked them._ _  
_  
"Yeah." _Malia looked up at the Alpha._ "We did."  
  
"And? What did they say?" _Scott pressed._ "What happened?"  
  
"They're dead. All of them."  
**_END FLASHBACK_ **  
  
"Scott? Scott!"  
  
"Huh?" Scott was snapped out his thoughts by Gally waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Gally laughed at him. "I asked you what you were thinking about."  
  
"Satomi's pack." Scott said. "It's just...weird  To think how the entire pack was killed."  
  
"Not necessarily true." Deaton said. "Brett is alive and Satomi is still un-" **_TAP!TAP!TAP!_ ** The three of them shared a look. "We're you expecting anyone?"  
  
"No..."  
  
**_TAP!TAP!TAP!_ ** "Hello!" A boy's voice called out. "Hello is anyone in there?! I need help! Please! I'm looking for Scott McCall!"  
  
"Scott?" Gally picked up a jar, presumably filled with mountain ash. "Do you recognise that voice?"  
  
Scott shook his head. "No."  
  
"Please?! I know there's someone there!" The voice called out again. "I just want to talk to him! I need his help, my friend, she said you could help us!"  
  
Scott started to move towards the front door, from where the voice was calling out but was stopped by Deaton. "Scott are you sure this is a wise idea?"  
  
"I'm just going to see what they want." Scott said. "I can take care of myself if they attack me."  
  
"We'll be back here just in case." Gally said shaking the jar of ash.  
  
Scott nodded and went to the front door. "This is Scott McCall." He called out to the voice from the other side of the door. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"You're the Alpha right? The True Alpha. I need your help." The voice persisted. "Please? It's urgent? I really need your help."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Scott had his hand on the door handle. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
The voice didn't respond for a moment. "I...Can I come in? I'll explain everything once I'm inside, I promise." A soft thud sounded, Scott assumed the mystery boy had headbutted the door. "Please let me in. It’s cold and it's raining. I swear I'm not a bad guy or anything. I won't try anything. I just need your help."  
  
Scott sighed. "Fine. I'll let you in. But you try anything and-"  
  
"I understand." The voice said. "Just please let me in."  
  
Scott unlocked the door and opened it, he stepped back as the mystery boy came into the clinic and slammed the door behind him. The boy had his face concealed by a hood and was soaking wet because of the rain. The boy breathed heavily and leant his back against the door. Scott picked up the scent of rain and damp clothing, the smell of faint blood and a lone wolf. From what the Alpha could tell by scent alone, the boy was a beta-turned-omega, most likely. The newcomer was also radiating all kinds of emotion that Scott could pick up on, ranging from fear, to hope and reeking of anxiety.  "Alright." He crossed his arms. "Before I do what you want me to do, I need to know who I'm helping. Who are you?"  
  
The boy's heartbeat quickened, he pulled off his hood in a quick motion and looked up. "I'm Thomas."  
  
Scott drew in a breath and uncrossed his arms, staring at him. It was the same boy from the photo Teresa showed him. He was there, standing in front of him. What spooked Scott out more - other than the fact he was seeing someone who he thought was dead- was how much Thomas and Stiles looked like each other. Thomas had the same nose, the same mouth, the same eyes, the same pattern of moles and freckles, pretty much the same of everything as Stiles. Obviously one of the differences that Scott was able to see right away was that Thomas was clearly a werewolf. Scott quickly composed himself before Thomas could notice he was staring. "What do you need my help for?"  
  
"My friends and I-" Thomas licked his lips and brushed his nose in a similar mannerism to Stiles -Scott noticed- "We were attacked by these...things. I don't know what they were, but they definitely weren't human."  
  
"What did they look like?"  
  
"They-They were big and tall and-and they had this weird bone armour." Thomas said. "And-And I don’t know what they are, I’d never seen anything like them before."  
  
Scott sighed. "Berserkers. Were you all hurt?"  
  
"No." Thomas shook his head. "Just one, Sonya, she like, she got stabbed by it and now she can't feel her leg."  
  
"Why come to me for help?"  
  
"Because she's not normal, she's a Kitsune." Thomas said. "Will you help me or not? Please I think she's getting worse."  
  
Scott nodded. "I'll help you. Where is she?"  
  
"And some warehouse, I left her there with my other friend." Thomas pulled up his hood.  
  
"We'll bring them back here, I have two friends, they're Druids, they'll be able to help her."  
  
"Thank you." Thomas opened the door. "Come on let's go."  
  
"Give me a minute, let me just tell Deaton something." Scott quickly poked his head round the back. "I gotta go help this kid, his friend, she's hurt. Attacked by Berserkers."  
  
"Scott wait." Gally said. "You don't know anything about this guy, you don't know if you can trust him."  
  
Scott looked grimly at him. "I think I can." He disappeared around the corner. "Deaton, call Stiles. Get him to bring the others, all of them."  
  
"Scott? Scott wait!" Deaton called out to him. "Scott come back here!"  
  
But Scott was already out the door, Thomas was waiting outside for him, not seeking to care about the rain. "Take me to your friend."  
  
**______Help Needed, Questions Asked_______** **  
**  
"This way." Thomas squeezed through the gap in the fence he created earlier. "They're in here."    
  
Scott followed Thomas through the fence and stared up at the sign. Thomas had his hands on the door handle. "Have you been here before?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Yeah. It belonged to my ex-girlfriend’s dad. I was here just the other day trying to find one of my Beta's that was kidnapped."  
  
"Your Beta was kidnapped?" Thomas was confused. "By who?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Scott joined Thomas by the door. "Let me help your friend first."  
  
"Thomas nodded and pushed open the door. He ran into the warehouse, his shoes echoing and squelching as he ran. "Sonya?! Aris?!" Scott followed quickly behind, and saw Thomas approach two people on the floor.  
  
"Aris did anything happen?" Thomas asked the boy. "Are you both okay?"  
  
Aris nodded. "We're okay."  
  
"He almost wasn't." Sonya was sitting up, leaning on Aris."The shucker almost killed himself trying to take away the pain." She tried to push herself up more. "Did you find him? Did you find the Alpha?"  
  
"Yeah." Thomas waved his hand, gesturing for Scott to come towards them. The Alpha knelt down beside the trio. "He's gonna help you." Thomas took Sonya's hand.  
  
"Can you?" Aris seemed unsure. "Can you help her?"  
  
"Yes." Scott put his hand on Sonya's arm. "I have to get her back to the Animal Clinic, I have friends - Druids, they'll be able to help her."  
  
Aris frowned, still unsure if they could trust him.  
"You can trust me." Scott said, as if he had read Aris' thoughts. "I can help your friend, you're just going to have to trust me."  
  
"He's our only hope Aris."  
  
Aris sighed. "Okay."  
  
Scott nodded and looked down at the blonde girl. "Sonya right? Would it be alright if I take a look?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Scott lifted up Sonya's shirt to see the wound. "Ohmygod."  
  
"What? Do you know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Yeah the same thing happened to me. I'm going to try something" Scott grabbed the broken knife handle. "This is gonna hurt." He said as he tried to remove the splintered bone. He yelped and shot back as a tingling sensation spread through his hand. "I got electrocuted."  
  
"Did I forget to mention I'm a Thunder Kitsune?" Sonya winced.  
  
Scott flapped his hand in the air. "Yeah." He shuffled back over to get. "Plan B, I'm taking you to Deaton." He slipped one hand behind her back and the other underneath her knees, picking her up bridal style. "Come on I know a different way out."  
  
Sonya wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
"Don't thank me yet."  
  
**________Help Needed, Questions Asked_____** **  
** **3 AM**  
  
"Deaton!" Scott led the trio of teens through the back door into the Animal Clinic. He lay Sonya down on the table, with Aris and Thomas trailing behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Deaton asked and then took a double take the moment he saw Thomas. "Stiles?"  
  
Scott frantically shook his head but the man didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Whats a Stiles?" Thomas frowned and scrunched up his nose. "I'm Thomas. This is Aris, and that's Sonya."  
  
"We'll explain everything later." Scott said. "We just need to help her."  
  
"Scott I called the others they should be here so-" Gally emerged from the front of the clinic and stopped. "T-Thomas?"  
  
"Gally?" Thomas went over to the other boy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!" Gally pulled Thomas into a hug. "I thought-We saw you die! How are you alive? How are you all here?"  
  
Thomas returned the hug and then let go of Gally. "I'll explain everything later, you just have to help Sonya first!"  
  
"Right." Gally went over to her. "Hey there Blondie."  
  
"-Eyyy well if it isn't Gally." Sonya squinted at him. "Surprise seeing you here."  
  
"Same to you." Gally rolled up his sleeves. "What are we dealing with here?"  
  
"A...Berserker attack?" Aris said. "That's what Scott called those things anyway."  
  
"One of them stabbed her, and when we tried to get the weapon out originally it snapped and then it started to rain so then we needed to find shelter and-"  
  
Thomas' rambling was cut off by the front door being slammed open.  
  
"Scott McCall, you better have a good reason for making me get out of bed at three in the morning!" Stiles yelled as he entered the Animal Clinic. "Like, seriously, you better have gotten your arm cut off or someth-holy sh_t!" Stiles pointed at Sonya. "What the-Who is that?!"  
  
"Her name is Sonya." Scott said. "She's a Kitsune, like Kira. These are her friends Aris and Tho-"  
  
"Sonya?" Lydia pushed past Stiles. "Sonya McNamara? Oh my god...I think Meredith was right.Then that means...You must be Aris Jones." She pointed at the sandy-haired boy by the back door. And you're-"  
  
"Thomas." Stiles finished.  
  
Thomas slowly turned around, he hid when he heard the newcomers arrive. "Depends who's asking." He said, lifting his gaze off the floor. His eyes grew wide when he saw Stiles. "What the shuck is this? Is this another trial? Do you all work for WICKED?!"  
  
"Thomas calm down!" Scott almost yelled.  
  
"Thomas?" Teresa, Newt and Minho joined them, along with a sleepy looking Kira and a rather grumpy looking Malia. "Tom is that really you?"  
  
"Teresa?" Thomas stared. "What-" He was tackled by Teresa giving him a hug.  
  
"I-We thought you were dead you shucking idiot!" Teresa cried. "How is this possible?!"  
  
Thomas hugged his sister back, silent tears falling down his face."Nice to see you too T."  
  
"Guys I hate to interrupt this little reunion." Aris said. "But I think Sonya just passed out."  
  
"Aris?!" Teresa let go of Thomas.  
  
"Will you all please go out and wait in the front." Deaton said. "You're crowding the area too much, Gally and I need to be able to concentrate."  
  
Gally ushered everyone out to the front,  Minho didn't judge, his gaze never left the blonde lying unconscious in the table.  "Sonya..."  
  
"She's gonna be okay Minho." Gally put a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna help her."  
  
**_______Help Needed, Questions Asked______**  
  
"I'm sorry but this is still so freaky." Stiles leant against the counter, his hands were tucked into his hoodie pocket. "You look so much like me."  
  
"I think you mean you look like me." Thomas said, he embraced Minho who simply punched him in the arm. "Ow! What the shuck Minho?!"  
  
"Oh you'll be fine you shucking asshole!" Minho returned the hug,  hugging his friend tightly. "I can't believe you're alive."  
  
"Yeah me neither."  
  
Minho let go of Thomas. "You seriously have some explaining to do." He turned to hug Aris. "Good to see you Aris."  
  
"You too Minho."  
  
"Hey Newt."  
  
"Don't you hey Newt me!" The British boy snapped. "Two years Thomas! We thought you were dead for two years! You better start shucking explaining where the shuck you've been and what the shuck you've been doing."  
  
"Come on Newt." Thomas grinned at him. "You know you can't be mad at me forever."  
  
Newt crossed his arms and huffed. "I think I can."  
  
Thomas shuffled over, threw his arms around Newt and kissed him. "How about now?"  
  
Newt broke. He hugged Thomas back and cried. "I missed you so much Tommy."  
  
Scott smiled at the two. "I don't want to be rude or anything..." He said as the two broke apart. "But Thomas, I think you and Aris owe us an explanation."  
  
"Yeah..." Thomas rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not really sure where to start."  
  
"How about you explain how you're alive even though you supposingly for speared through the stomach with a sword."  
  
"Malia!" Stiles shushed her.  
  
"What?" The werecoyote shrugged. "I'm just asking."  
  
"I apologise for her." Stiles said directly to Thomas. "She was a coyote for eight years of her life so we're trying to get her back in touch with her human side."  
  
"A coyote..." Thomas repeated. "Okay but before I do that I wanna ask what you all are and why you're all in pyjamas."  
  
"Why do think?" Stiles stretched his arms. "It's 3am and this asshole" He pointed at Scott. "Told Deaton, who gave us the most cryptic message ever by the way, to tell us to come to the Clinic asap. So that's why we're in pyjamas."  
  
"Okay that answers that question." Thomas stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. "Now what are you?" He looked at Scott. "You're obviously the Alpha. And I'm guessing this is your pack."  
  
Scott nodded. "You're right there."  
  
"I'm Lydia Martin." The strawberry-blonde said, she was sitting on one of the chairs next to Teresa. "I'm a Banshee."  
  
"Kira Yukimura. Kitsune."  
  
"I'm a Werecoyote." Malia said. "Name's Malia Tate."  
  
"There's also Liam. He's the newest edition of the pack. My Beta." Scott frowned. "Speaking of Liam, where is he?"  
  
"Kid must sleep like a rock." Stiles said. "I called him like five times and he didn't answer."  
  
"So then...that leaves you." Thomas stood in front of Stiles. "You must be Stiles, the one who that Deaton guy thought I was."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"You're human, aren't you?" Thomas asked. 'You don't smell of anything supernatural."  
  
"Yeah I'm human, well a little while ago I was possessed by a Japanese trickster spirit but that's another day’s story." Stiles said. "It's time for you to start talking now. I think you owe your friends an explanation."  
  
Thomas sighed. "Yeah you're right. Well as you know, I'm Thomas. That's Aris. We're both werewolves."  
  
"Born or bitten?" Scott looked at Aris.  
  
"Born." Aris said. "My pack was pretty small, my mum was the Alpha until she died, and then Jorge took over."  
  
Thomas watched the others listen to Aris, and was startled as the attention shifted back to him. "So...I...uh.”  
  
"Tell us how you're alive." Teresa prompted her brother.. "Gally and Newt both said they saw you get run through with your own sword. Newt said...he said you died in his arms."  
  
"That's-That's 'cause I did die, but I didn't if that makes any sense." Thomas said. "Right before Janson stabbed me, I got bitten by a huge wolf, at the time I didn't think much of it, and um, the wolf, it turned out to be an Alpha."  
  
"Do you know who it was?" Teresa asked. "Was it Jorge?"  
  
"No, no it wasn't Jorge." Thomas shook his head. "I don't know who it was. But um,  yeah so after Janson stabbed me, I...I felt, dead. My heart stopped for a couple of minutes, and then Brenda and Aris found me, carried me back to Jorge's, and...and then I woke up. My wound was healed and I was alive, and I was a werewolf. The Bite, it healed me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Minho sat next to Lydia. "Why didn't you call?"  
  
"I'm a beacon for bad luck Min." Thomas said. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt again because of me."  
  
"What else happened?" Stiles asked. "You've been gone for two years, so what you've been hiding all this time?"  
  
Thomas subconsciously reached for his right arm "No. I...I got caught by WICKED again. Well me and Aris did anyway. It was Vince. He screwed us over. Mary died, you know that? She died protecting us and he blamed us. So he led WICKED right to where we'd been staying. Sonya, Harriet and Brenda got away, and then I got my foot caught in a bear trap, they'd set them up all over, anyway Aris stayed behind to help me, I told him to leave but he would listen."  
  
"Never leave a Glader behind remember."  
  
"Yeah I remember. Sonya said the exact same thing when she got us out."  
  
"I _knew_ that Vince was a grade a asshole." Minho snapped. "I never knew he could stoop so low to betray you like that."  
  
"He was angry and upset." Thomas replied. "I can understand why he did it. I just can't actually believe he actually did."  
  
"How long were you there for?" Lydia asked, changing the subject. "How long did they have you?"  
  
Thomas looked to Aris for an answer. "I think about seven months..." the older boy said. "I don't know, it was hard to keep track of time in there."  
  
"What did they do to you in there?" Kira whispered.  
  
Thomas just shook his head. It seemed like he wanted to keep quiet about the experience.  
  
"They took blood." Aris said, having found a sudden interest in his shoes. "Apparently it was needed for Phase Three."    
  
"WICKED were artificially creating supernatural creatures, but they'd experiment on pre-existing supernaturals and then add to their DNA, creating what they call 'Hybrids'" Thomas explained.  
  
"So they were fusing together two types of supernaturals together?" Newt asked. "Pretty Frankenstein like. "  
  
"Yeah." Thomas took a deep breath. "Not everyone who was in there made it out alive. Everyday we'd hear people-kids like us- screaming until one day it just dropped. They didn't survive the third 'trial'."  
  
"Did they experiment on you?"  
  
"No." Aris shook his head. "They just took blood from me."  
  
"Thomas?" Scott looked at the boy in concern. "What about you?"  
  
"I-I don’t remember."  
  
"You don’t remember?" Malia asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The only way I could deal with being trapped there was to just block everything out." Thomas said seemingly inspecting a spot on the floor. "I remember being in pain and blacking out a lot. I don't remember a lot of what happened there." He rubbed the lower part of his right arm and took a shaky breath. "I'm guessing you told them about the tattoos?" He turned to Minho, Teresa and Newt.  
  
"Yeah. We did." Minho nodded.  
  
"What do they say?" Lydia asked.  
  
" **Property of WICKED, Group B, Subject B1, The Partner** ." Aris said.  
  
"What does yours day Thomas?" Stiles nodded his head at the boy.  
  
"I'll show you." Thomas said as he took off his jacket. He stepped up to Stiles and turned around. "Take a look."  
  
Stiles shakily reached out a hand, and pulled down the collar of Thomas' shirt. " **Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A2...To Be Killed** ." He let go of the other boys top. "They...They tried to kill you?"  
  
"Multiple times." Thomas said, putting his jacket back on. "Although I thought this time would be the time that they actually did. The only reason me and Aris are alive now, is because Sonya, Harriet, Brenda and Jorge got us out."  
  
"Don't mind me asking but what were you three doing in Beacon Hills?" Kira asked. "Why come here?"  
  
Thomas shrugged. "I don't know, I guess...we just kinda felt drawn here. It was like there was something telling us to come here."  
  
"Jorge and the others didn't want us to though." Aris shook his head. "He said it was too dangerous to follow a feeling that we had."  
  
"So,um, I snuck away." Thomas said, rubbing the back of his head. "When I thought everyone was sleeping. Turns out Aris and Sonya were awake."  
  
"So we both followed him, confronted the shucker and stayed with him." Aris continued. "That's how we ended up here."  
  
"The Nemeton!" Scott realized. "That's what must have brought you here!"  
  
"What's a Nemeton?" Aris frowned.  
  
"Long story short, the Nemeton is a magical tree stump that me, Scott and our friend Allison had fully powered when the three of us 'died' in a sacrificial ritual." Stiles said. "It literally turned Beacon Hills into a beacon for the supernatural."  
  
"This...Allison girl." Aris could sense this was a touchy subject. "Where is she?"  
  
Scott answered after a few horrible moments of silence. "She died."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"She died protecting her friends." Scott said, as if he were in a trance. "She died a hero."  
  
Thomas nodded, unsure of what to say, which is why it was a relief when he saw Gally hovering by the door. "Is she-"  
  
"She's okay." Gally said. "You can go see her if you want."  
  
"Go." Scott said. "We'll still be out here."  
  
The Gladers hurried out to the back to go see their friend, the McCall pack hovered by the door, peering in.  
  
"Hey Blondie." Thomas said grinning. "Nice to see you're awake."  
  
"Thanks to Gally and Mr Deaton."  
  
"Thank you." Thomas nodded his head at the man.  
  
Deaton bowed his head. "My pleasure."  
  
Sonya looked around, her gaze fell upon the others. "Wait, you're all here too?! What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
"We live here now." Teresa smiled. "It's our new home."  
  
"When you guys said you were starting over you weren't kidding." Sonya said. "Hi Minho."  
  
The Banshee grinned at her. "Hey Sonya." He went and stood by her and took her hand. "I'm happy you're okay now."  
  
"Yeah me too..."  
  
Teresa put her hand on Thomas' shoulder. "You know it's pretty late, we should find someplace for you guys to stay the night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're staying with us Tom." Teresa said. "We just got you all back. We aren't going to lose you again."  
  
"I don't wanna be rude here or anything." Gally said. "But I don't think that we have enough room."  
  
"He's right." Newt sighed and rubbed his head. "Minho and I already share a room, Gally's room is pretty small, Teresa needs her own...I think the sofa's pretty comfy."  
  
"Guys really it's not a big deal, the three of us can just get a motel room or-" Thomas tried to say, but was cut off by Stiles.  
  
"Thomas can come and stay with me." Stiles said. "I'm sure my dad won't mind."  
  
"And Aris can stay at mine." Scott stepped forwards. "It’s just me and my mum."  
  
Kira shuffled over to Sonya. "You can come and stay with me. I'm a Kitsune too, it'd be nice to talk to someone that has the same powers as me."    
  
Sonya looked up at her. "No really you don't to go to all this trouble it's fi-"  
  
Lydia was the one to cut her off. "Any friend of theirs" She pointed to Minho. "Is a friend of ours. We'd be more than happy to help you out. Especially with all that's been going on here"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Aris asked.  
  
"We will tell you tomorrow." Scott said. "It's been a long night, a should all get some rest."  
  
"Right but before that we should probably tell my dad and Derek." Stiles said.  
  
"Why do we need to tell your dad?" Thomas scratched his head. "And who's Derek?"  
  
"You'll meet Derek soon enough."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all..." Aris mumbled.  
  
Sonya chuckled at her friend. "Can you help me sit up?" She said, looking up at Kira. The girl nodded and helped the blonde up.  
  
"My dad's the Sheriff ."Stiles explained. "Don't worry, he knows about this kinda stuff. I just don't want him freaking out in the morning when he wakes up and there's two of me."  
  
"Okay then." Thomas readjusted the straps on his backpack. "Let's go."  
  
"I should come with you." Gally said. "I am your guys' guardian."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Teresa insisted. "I'm your only living relative."  
  
"Minho, Newt you guys okay getting home?"  
  
"Yeah give us the keys to the jeep so we can drive home."  
**_______Help Needed, Questions Asked______**  
  
"Okay....Yeah no I'm sorry.  You're going to have to run this by me one more time."  
  
"Come on dad it's not that confusing!" Stiles sighed. "Thomas was stabbed, thought to be dead, turns out he became a werewolf and healed, spent the next two years hiding from WICKED, only to be caught and tortured by them-"  
  
"I never said tha-"  
  
"Recently escaped and wound up here all due to the magical tree stump that we revived." Stiles threw up his hands."See, simple. All you need to do, is proclaim Thomas as no longer dead or missing.  
  
"Because that's clearly a simple procedure." The Sheriff rubbed his head. "It shouldn't take too long to sort out the paperwork. I'll get Parrish on it right away, and I'll try and pull some strings with the school, see if I can be you in the same classes as your sister." He said, now addressing Thomas.  
  
"School?"  
  
"Yeah School. You know that place with a giant building, filled with a bunch of teenagers as they learn crap that may never end up helping them in later life?"  
  
"I know what school is Stiles!" Thomas snapped. "It's just that...why do I have to go?"  
  
"Well one, it's the law." Teresa pointed out. "And two, you seriously have a lot of catching up to do. You can miss a lot of schoolwork in two years."  
  
"At least you don't have to learn as much as Malia." Stiles inputted. "Eight years of education into a couple of months."  
  
"Anyway. It sounds like it's been a long night for everyone, go home and get some rest. I'll start getting the paperwork together now and we'll figure out the rest in the morning." Stilinski said. "Thomas, are you going to be staying with Teresa or-"  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have the room sir." Gally said. "Our place only came with three bedrooms."  
  
"He can come and stay with us right Dad?" Stiles clapped Thomas on the shoulder. "He can stay in the guest room."  
  
"I don't see why not." The Sheriff moved behind his desk. "Go on ahead. I'll see you boys at home."  
  
"Thank you Mr Stilinski." Teresa went over to the man, and hesitated before giving him a hug. "For everything."  
  
**________Help Needed, Questions Asked______** **  
** **  
** "You guys seriously live like, two houses away?!"  
  
"Yup." Teresa nodded. "Anyway, we should probably get going, everyone needs their rest. We'll catch up in the morning." She threw her arms around Thomas and hugged him tight. "Goodnight Tom."  
  
"Night T."  
  
Teresa let go of Thomas. "Thank you again Stiles, for letting him stay with you."  
  
"No problem." Stiles grinned. "It's nice, now I can have my own personal werewolf bodyguard that I can send out when I hear strange noises."  
  
Thomas snorted. "Yeah sure."  
  
"Hey I could easily pour wolfsbane into your morning coffee."  
  
Gally shook his head. "Just try not to murder each other?"  
  
"Not making any promises." Stiles said. "Catch you guys later." He started heading towards his front door, beckoning for Thomas to follow. The werewolf waved at the other two, and watched as they disappeared into their home.  
  
"Welcome to the Stilinski household." Stiles said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, heading inside.Thomas quietly followed and shut the door behind him. "So...Do you want something to eat or...like, take a shower 'cause no offense man but you smell like a wet dog."  
  
"Gee thanks." Thomas followed Stiles into the living room. He looked down at his stomach as it made a loud noise.  
  
"Food it is." Stiles said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Feel free to take a look around."  
  
Thomas took off his backpack at set it down on the sofa, along with his jacket. He took in his surroundings, playing with the long sleeves of his top, and went over to a cabinet, on top of it, there were dozens of pictures in photo frames. Thomas picked one of them up, it showed a young Scott and Stiles. They both had ice creams in hand, expect Stiles' seemed to be all over his face, despite that, he was still grinning widely with Scott laughing beside him. Thomas put that photo down, and picked up another. It was another photo of Scott and Stiles, much older. Stiles was wearing a black shirt with a very grey bow-tie, and Scott was wearing a light blue shirt, both caught in mid laugh. The last photo Thomas picked up was of Stiles again, around the age of five or six. It was of him, the Sheriff and a woman with long brown hair, and the same amber tone to them like Stiles had.  
  
"That was my mum."  
  
Thomas jumped and turned around. He didn't hear the human appear behind him. Stiles was smiling sadly at the photo, and the werewolf could feel the strong emotions radiating off the boy.Thomas set the photo back down. "What happened?"  
  
"She...She died when I was eight." Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets. "She had this disease, frontotemporal dementia." He was quiet for a moment or two, and then he cleared his throat and continued. "Your food's...I made a sandwich for you."  
  
Stiles led Thomas into the dining room/kitchen and sat down opposite him, eating his own sandwich. There was silence until Thomas broke it."What was your mum like?"  
  
Stiles looked up him, startled by the sudden question. "She...she was great. She was like any other mum, she used to read to me, tuck into bed, sing when I couldn't sleep. And she made the best macaroni and cheese." Stiles smiled at the memory. "And then she got sick, and-and didn't get better, and then she-yeah."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
Stiles shrugged. "Stuff like this happens. It's not like we can do anything about it."  
  
"What was her name?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Claudia. Claudia Stilinski." Stiles took another bite of his food. "What about you? What about your mum?"  
  
"Elizabeth. She used to work for WICKED, as a scientist."  
  
"Yeah Teresa mentioned." Stiles said. "Did she know about everything?"  
  
"You mean the Trials?" Thomas asked. He continued when Stiles nodded in response. "No, she didn't know. She used to work up on the top floors, like, actually making things."  
  
"Sounds pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah it was." Thomas replied, staring down at the plate. "I remember she used to bring home all her reports, sometimes small experiments she was working in, even though she wasn’t supposed to. She used to let me and Teresa check over them and help her out."  
  
The two boys sat in silence until they finished their food. Stiles took their plates and placed them into the sink.. He sat back down in front of Thomas and opened his mouth to say something, but the other boy spoke before he could.  
  
"You wanna ask me something don't you?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
" I can practically smell the curiosity coming off you." Thomas leant back on the chair and crossed his arms. "Fire away."  
  
Stiles held up three fingers. "Three. I have three questions for you." He set a finger down. "One. When did you find out about all this stuff. You know, the supernatural."  
  
"When we were eight years old, mum sat me and Teresa down and told us how all these stories and legends she used to tell us were actually true, and that there were supernatural creatures living right beside us." Thomas replied. "It wasn't until Jorge shifted in front of us that I believed her."  
  
"Okay." Stiles nodded and put down another finger. "Two. Why did you guys have weapons against the supernatural when you had them living in your town?"  
  
"They were for protection." Thomas replied. "Our home was crawling with supernatural power, often brought unwanted visitors, so we used the weapons to scare 'em off."  
  
"Interesting." Stiles put down his last finger. "Why do you think we look like each other?"  
  
"I’ve been thinking about that myself." Thomas replied. "I think the books will better explain." He said. The werewolf got up out of the chair and went to the other room to retrieve his backpack. He came back and set it down into the table. Thomas removed the baseball bat that was strapped to the side of it and set it down on the table.  
  
"Whoa." Stiles picked up the bat. "This doesn't look like a normal bat."  
  
"That's because it isn't." Thomas unzipped his back and started rummaging through it. "It's a reinforced mountain ash bat infused with wolfsbane."  
  
"Doesn't it hurt you?" Stiles asked, looking at it in awe. "Where'd did you get it?"  
  
"No it doesn't. Not like this. Although it hurts a lot when you get hit by it." Thomas pulled out a large book from his bag and set it down on the table with a thud. "I designed it."  
  
"Holy crap you made this thing?!" Stiles inspected the bat further. "That's awesome-hey, what's this little button do?"  
  
Thomas put his bag down on the floor and sat back in his set. "Press it and find out. Just don't touch the actual bat part when you do. Keep your hands on the handle." He opened the book and started looking through it.  
  
Curious, Stiles pressed the small button on the handle. The faint buzz of electricity could be heard. Stiles swore he could see it practically running up and down the body of the bat. "It's an electric bat?! Dude that's amazing!"  
  
Thomas smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"What are you doing?" Stiles pressed the button again, switching off the bat and put it back on the table.  
  
"Looking for something that should explain this..." Thomas mumbled, flicking through two more pages. "Ah! Here it is." He turned the book around and slid it towards Stiles.  
  
Stiles began to read. "Dopplegänger, deriving from German origin, the word's literal meaning is double-goer. The term refers to any double of a person, most commonly in reference to a so-called evil twin. In some folklore, seeing one's own doppelganger is a death omen. A doppelganger seen by friends or relatives of a person may bring bad luck or is an indication of approaching illnesses." Stiles looked up at Thomas. "Why is that last part crossed through?"  
  
"Because it's a load of bull." Thomas said. He reached across the table and tapped the page, below where the small paragraph was crossed through. "This is the useful part."  
  
"And you know this how, exactly?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
  
Thomas crossed his arms. "Because I overheard the two hunters I stole this off of say so."  
  
"Hold up. You stole this thing?!"  
  
"Not technically." Thomas frowned. "It was mine anyway, I accidently dropped it, and these two hunters, brothers I think, found it and thought I took it from someone. So I followed them back to their car and overheard them talking as they looked through it. So I got Sonya and Aris to cause a distraction and stole it back." He explained. "And then I made some adjustments."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By looking through one of their books."  
  
"So you did steal it!"  
  
"No!" Thomas huffed. "I took back my book from them, and then took one of theirs. It as just lying in the trunk of the car. It's not like they'll miss it. I bet they've got loads like it stashed away someplace." He uncrossed his arms. "Now can we just forget about me stealing the book and focus on what it's actually saying?!"  
  
"Whatever man." Stiles continued to read. "Doppelgängers, also known as Shadow-Selves or Mortal Shadow Selves, are a supernatural occurrence that were created by Nature. They were created as a result of humans becoming 'true immortals' by consuming an immortality elixir created by the witch Qetsiyah.  The purpose of this supernatural species is to maintain the natural balance by...by dying in place of their immortal progenitors. For this reason, doppelgängers have existed for at least 1,000 years during which time they have been born and died in the place of  the original humans who, as true immortals, were invulnerable to any conventional weapon." Stiles stopped reading. "So...What you're telling me, is that we're both descendent from, from another us, who existed like, 10 thousand years ago, who drank an immortality elixir which, is why we look the way we do?!"  
  
"I think that was right." Thomas rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, that was a lot more complicated than I thought it would be."  
  
"Okay here's what I don't understand." Stiles said. "It says here that these doppelgangers have to exist 1,000 years apart. So why do we exist within the same timeline? Surely it should only be one of us that exist?"  
  
"I think we gotta take this with a pinch of salt." Thomas replied. "It's highly possible that this is a load of crap and the reasons we look similar is pure coincidence."  
  
"Nothing round here is _ever_ coincidence. Although I was right about the doppelganger theory." Stiles closed the book. "I wanna know something else."  
  
"That's more than three questions you've asked." Thomas rested his arms on the table "But go ahead."  
  
"What aren't you telling us?"  
  
Thomas' left hand went to his right arm. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Something happened to you at WICKED didn't it? Something you don't want to share with the others?" Stiles frowned. "Look I know I don't know you very well, and you don't know me very well, but I know you're hiding something."  
  
Thomas didn't meet his eyes. "Considering you can't actually hear my heartbeat, how do you know that?"  
  
"Well for starters you aren't looking at me, and you twitch your nose slightly. And you keep touching your arm whenever anybody mentioned WICKED." Stiles said. "I'm not sure if anyone else noticed but I certainly did. And as for your heartbeat, I'm pretty sure you've figured out a way to keep it steady so Scott or Malia couldn't hear it."  
  
Thomas sighed. "Okay fine. I wasn't lying when I said I blocked out most of what happened to me there. I...I just remember fuzzy details. I remember how they kept asking me questions, I remember them running a bunch of different tests." He played with the long sleeve of his top. "I just...I can't - I don't want to talk about what happened to me in there. At least not yet."    
  
"Good. And if not me, or Scott, then talk to Teresa, Newt, Minho, even Gally." Stiles said. "Talk to someone when you're ready."  
  
"I will. And if you want me to tell you you'll have to unlock friendship level 50." Thomas rubbed his nose. "Now if you're done playing detective, mind if I ask a few questions?"  
  
"Go for it." Stiles leant back in his seat.  
  
"How did _you_ find out about all this supernatural crap?"  
  
"Scott was bitten by an Alpha named Peter Hale. Who was killed by Derek Hale, his nephew. You'll probably meet Derek at some point - Anyway, before Peter died, he attacked Lydia causing her Banshee powers to activate. Peter also used Lydia to somehow bring himself back to life - which we still haven't quite figured out how he managed to do that. And, before Peter was killed he killed Kate Argent - Allison's aunt - Who is now alive and an even more psycho werejaguar intent on killing us with her Berserker army." Stiles explained. "There's a whole lot more too. There was our friend Jackson who turned out to be a Kanima, then there was the Alpha pack and a Darach, then there was the whole thing with the Nogitsune, and me being possessed by it, which finally brings me to the problem we have now. The Benefactor. This person has come up with a hit list of supernatural creatures, they want all of them dead for reasons not yet known...That's also how we knew you were coming to town. Well that and a Banshee names Meredith told us. Although we didn't believe her until we saw your name and Aris' and Sonya's on the list." Stiles finished with a deep breath. "I think that's everything."  
  
"Just....Just give me a minute to process everything you just said." Thomas had a hand to his forehead. "Okay, another question. If this Kate person wants you guys dead, then why did her Berserkers attack us?"  
  
"Honestly, it's pretty difficult to tell why Kate does anything." Stiles shrugged. "I like to think it's because she's a psycho bitch."  
  
"Well. That answers that." Thomas mumbled. "Question two. How did this Meredith know we were here?"  
  
"She said she saw you." Stiles said, recalling the recent memory.  "All of you."  
  
"But you said she's a Banshee. I don't understand, surely if she was able to sense us coming then Lydia and Minho would have."  
  
"Meredith's powers are more developed." Stiles shifted in his chair. "I figure that's how she knew."  
  
Thomas nodded. "My last question. It's about you."  
  
"Me?" Stiles seemed surprised. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Stiles isn't your real name is it?" Thomas said. "What is it?"  
  
Stiles laughed. "You'll have to reach friendship 9000 to know that. The only people that know my real name are my dad and Scott."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's ridiculously hard to pronounce. Me and mum were the only ones who could say it properly, Scott and my dad with some help." Stiles pulled his phone out from his hoodie and yawned. "Anyway, if those are the questions you have, it’s 4am, we should probably get some sleep."  
  
"Would it be okay if I took a shower?" Thomas asked. "You did say I stink like wet dog right?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Stiles yawned and stretched his arms. "Come on I'll show you where the bathroom is, and where you'll be sleeping."  
  
**_______Help Needed, Questions Asked______** **  
** **  
** "There's the bathroom." Stiles pointed at a door at the end of the hallway. "There's my dad's room, there's my room and this is yours." He pushed open a fourth door. "It's nothing too fancy."  
  
"It's great. Thank you." Thomas looked into the room. "You really didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yeah well. I'm a nice guy." Stiles yawned again. "You know where the bathroom is, everything is pretty much easy to figure out how to use. Do you have any clean clothes?"  
  
Thomas knelt on the floor and unzipped his back. "I think these?" He pulled out a t-shirt and brought the fabric to his nose. He immediately held it at arms length. "Ugh no. It smells like klunk."  
  
“And its covered in blood.” Stiles disappeared into his room, Thomas could hear him opening drawers and generally tripping up. The human appeared with some clean clothes in hand. "Here."  
  
"Thank you." Thomas took the clothes gratefully. "I really appreciate everything."  
  
"Eh" Stiles was already heading back to his room. "We'll talk more when I'm actually awake. We'll have to fill you guys in more about the Deadpool."  
  
"Okay..." Thomas watched Stiles disappear. "Night Stiles!"  
  
"G'Night!" Stiles face-planted into the bed, and quickly started snoring.  
**  
** **_______Help Needed, Questions Asked______**

**  
  
**

Thomas emerged from the bathroom about thirty minutes later, wearing the pajamas Stiles leant him. He only wished that the top had longer sleeves, they stopped just above the elbow, showing an ugly dark purple and black mark on his right arm, just below the crook of his elbow. He rubbed the towel over his head, his hair stuck up in some places, still damp. He hadn't felt this clean in a long time. He stopped outside of Stiles' room and glanced in. Stiles was sprawled out on the bed, an arm and leg hanging off of it, still sound asleep. Thomas tiptoed into the guest room, trying to make as little noise as possible. He pulled back the covers and got into bed, however instead of falling asleep, the werewolf stared up at the ceiling. His mind was racing, everything had happened so fast, Thomas didn’t get the chance to fully process everything. _‘_ ** _From getting attacked by the Berserkers, almost losing Sonya, meeting Scott McCall - a True Alpha; ‘which was freaking awesome.’_** He thought. _‘_ ** _Not to mention meeting the rest of Scott’s pack; even finding out I have a doppelganger. But the best part about the crappy past few weeks, was meeting everyone again. I’d missed them all so much._** **’** There were so many times where he had been close to contacting them, to let them know he was alive. ‘ _B_ ** _ut...having me around would only bring them bad luck’_** Thomas turned on his side. **‘** ** _I mean, Sonya literally almost died because of me. Everyone would be better off if I wasn’t around.’_** Dark thoughts played in his head. _‘_ ** _No, I can’t do that to them. I can’t just show up here and take off. It would crush them, they all looked so happy and relieved to see me. Teresa, Minho, Newt, even Gally.’_** Thomas smiled to himself. He had missed his friends so much, he couldn’t wait to catch up with them all again. He’d go running with Minho, spar with Gally, most likely argue with Teresa, and spend as much time as he could with Newt. Thomas yawned and turned over onto his other side, resting his head on his arm,he snuggled down into the pillow, pulling the duvet closer around him. He closed his eyes and heard the door front door open, the Sheriff. Thomas could hear him walking around downstairs, then a soft thudding as he came up the stairs. He heard the slight creak of the floorboards as the Sheriff stopped outside his room, and then the continuing footsteps as the older man went to his own. Even with his mind still processing a million different thoughts, Thomas eventually went to sleep.

**____Help Needed, Questions Asked____** **  
** **  
** Thomas woke up after having a dreamless sleep, he slowly sat up, squinting at his surroundings. He saw a dark spot on the pillow, reached up and wiped his mouth. “Nice to know I still drool when I sleep…” He mumbled.

He pulled the covers off himself and got up, the sleep felt good, the actual sleep. Not the crappy fifteen minute naps that himself, Sonya and Aris had in the past few weeks. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head, figuring that he should probably freshen up or something. Thomas picked up his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and headed for the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He glanced into Stiles’ room, seeing it empty, he assumed that Stiles was already downstairs. That assumption was proved to be correct as he heard the human say, very loudly: “Seriously dad this crap is freaky! Even for us!”  
  
“Shh!” Came the Sheriff’s response. “You’ll wake him up!”

Thomas made his way into the bathroom, and scrunched up his nose at his own reflection. He had a serious case of bedhead, his hair was sticking up in all angles and had dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and pulled out a toothbrush from his bag and started to freshen himself up. He’d washed his face and attempted to tame his hair, although his effort proved to be useless as it was still sticking up everywhere. “Whatever.” He got out of the bathroom and dumped his bag back into the guest room and trudged downstairs, he followed the sound of Stiles and the Sheriff talking. He stopped, having walking into the middle of the conversation, and stood awkwardly in the doorway, playing with the bottom of his t-shirt. Neither of the two payed him any attention. The Sheriff has his back to him, making himself a coffee, and Stiles was sat at the table, with Thomas’ book laying open. “Dad you gotta take a look at this thing! It’s got so many different creatures compared to the one we have. Did you know that there are two types of Banshee?!”

“Uh huh that’s nice Stiles.”

“No really you need to look at this stuff, I mean Faeries, something called a Leviathan, Angels, Demons, Phoenix's, Reapers...this book is amazing!”

“Glad you think so.” Thomas piped up. “All my own research.”

“Wait seriously?” Stiles snapped his head up and snorted “Dude what happened to your hair?”

“Yeah, I just kinda compiled it all together.” Thomas nodded. “And it’s called a bad case of bed hair. What time is it?”  
  
“11am.” Stiles replied.  
  
“What? Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“Because it sounded like you had a pretty stressful night and could’ve used the rest. Speaking of which. Did you have a nice sleep?” The Sheriff turned around, a bowl of cereal in hand. “You hungry?” He held out the bowl towards him.  
  
“Yeah I did.” Thomas took the bowl. “Thank you sir.”

“Call me Noah.”

Thomas smiled and sat down opposite Stiles. “It was actually some of the best sleep I've had in the past few weeks.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you know.” Thomas stirred the cereal about with the spoon. “We were travelling from pretty far. So that and maintaining a low profile kinda disabled any chance of us getting to sleep in an actual bad.” He could sense the tension in the room, so quickly changed the subject. “Can I have my book back?”

“Just a second.” Stiles said through a mouthful of whatever sugar-infused something he was eating. “I’m looking at something.”

“You’re getting your spit all over it.” Thomas reached out to grab it, but Stiles lifted it off of the table and turned away. “I’m reading up more on this whole doppelganger thing.”  
  
“This is still so strange.” Noah also sat down at the table. “ I just wrapped my head around the whole werewolf, banshee, kitsune, coyote thing. This doppelganger thing is going to give me so many headaches.”

“You think this is going to give you a headache?” Stiles swivelled back round. “Thomas looked ready to commit murder or pass out. Probably in that order.”  
  
“Well excuse me for thinking it was another ploy by WICKED.” Thomas had a spoonful of his cereal. “What are you looking at?”

“Something called a Fetch.” Stiles squinted at the book. “Yeah that’s what it’s called. A fetch is a supernatural double or apparition of a living person, deriving from Irish folklore. It is largely akin to the doppelganger, and sightings of it are regarded as omens...usually for impending death. The origin of the term is unclear. The fetch is described as an exact, spectral double of a living human, whose appearance is regarded as ominous. It is similar to the Germanic doppelganger and to some conceptions of the British wraith, otherwise it seems to have been in mainly Irish folklore.”  
  
“So what you’ve discovered is that us meeting inevitably means death for one us.” Thomas said. “Great.”

“Okay we don’t know that it actually means death.” Stiles closed the book. “Like you said, ‘pinch of salt’ right?”

Noah rubbed his head. “My brain is officially starting to hurt.Thomas I’ve started getting most of the papers sorted, swing by the station around three and everything should be sorted.”  
  
“Thank you Noah.” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck with his right arm, the pyjama top sleeve fell back, revealing the mark.  
  
“What’s that on your arm?” Stiles blurted out.

Thomas immediately put his arm down and covered the mark with his hand. The Sheriff shook his head and sighed. “You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. Stiles sometimes says things without thinking them through.”

“...It's nothing. It's just a mark - kinda like a burn.” Thomas said, looking down at the table.

“But...you're a werewolf. Shouldn't it have healed?” Stiles asked.

“I got it when I was human.” Thomas replied, resisting the urge to twitch his nose as best as he could. “The others don't know about it. It's kinda embarrassing how I got it.”

“How did you get it?” Stiles pried.

“Stiles stop being so goddamn nosy.” The Sheriff said. “Thomas you don't need to answer that.”

“It's fine.” Thomas quickly came up with his response. “I actually burnt it on Teresa's curling iron.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Well it was just lying on the side, unplugged and I picked it up, not realising it was still hot. And then I dropped it on my arm.”

Stiles blinked at him. “And I thought _I_ was clumsy.”

"Alright enough chit chat." The Sheriff stood up. "Shouldn't you boys be heading off?"

"What?" Thomas asked as Stiles stood up too. "Where?"

"To Derek's." Stiles said. "We need to tell you in detail about the Benefactor and Dead pool thing."

"I don't have a fresh change of clothes." Thomas admitted. "I checked what I had  and they're all bloodied or dirty or have holes in them."

"You can borrow some of mine." Stiles gestured for Thomas to follow him as he went upstairs. Stiles went into his room with Thomas following close behind. "Give me a second." The human went over to his wardrobe and started looking through it. Meanwhile Thomas looked around Stiles' room. Stiles had a range of different posters tacked to his wall - ranging from 'Green Day' to 'All Time Low' to some band that he had never heard of called 'Slow Kids At Play' to 'Batman' and even 'Star Wars.' But what really impressed Thomas was the huge murderboard in the middle of the room. Thomas walked up it, glancing over at all the photos taped to it. In the centre of the board there was a silhouette drawn with 'The Benefactor?' written above it. There were then several red lines spouting from it - leading to potential suspects. There were also different photographs on the board too; some had been crossed out, like the series named 'The Walcotts' or the odd one or two on their own like 'Carrie Hudson' and 'Garrett and Violet'. On the side of the board was a long list, which Thomas could only assume was the Dead pool. He ran his finger along it, stopping at the few games he recognised,  on the first part of the list anyway. "Hey Stiles these numbers...I'm guessing that this is how much each person is worth right?"

"Yeah." Stiles joined him, a pile of clothes in hand. "The single and double digit numbers are millions, there rest are thousands."

Thomas started reading some of the names off. "Lydia Martin; 20 million, Scott McCall; 25 million, Kira Yukimura; 6 mill-. "

"And Derek, that's the guy we're going to meet today."

"Right. Derek Hale; 15 million." Thomas continued to read. " Minho Lee; 4 million, Malia Hale; 4- wait a minute. I thought she said her name was Tate? Is she and this Derek guy related?"

Stiles shifted his weight from side to side. "Yes. Derek's uncle is her father, her real father. She doesn't know that she's adopted."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Because her dad is a freaking sociopath. He's the one that turned Scott and had killed a whole bunch of innocent people."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Thomas went back to the list. "I'm also guessing that this Liam Dunbar kid is Scott's new Beta?"

"That is correct."

Thomas nodded. "Worth three million dollars. Meredith Walker, 1 million...Why is her name crossed through in black?"

Stiles took a while to answer. "She took her own life. Right after she helped us."

"That's...that's awful. I'm sorry."

"It's not like we knew her personally, but it's...still shocking you know?" Stiles cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're probably looking to see how much you're worth?"

Thomas shrugged. "Is it a bad thing?"

"I guess not." Stiles replied. "Minho thought that he should be worth a lot more than four million."

"Of course he would." Thomas snorted. "Aris Jones; 2 million. Sonya McNamara; 2 million, Thomas O'Brien; 4 million."

“You okay?”

“ I guess.” Thomas scratched the side of his face. “I don’t know man this is all pretty surreal. I mean I would have thought that WICKED would have put a price on us. Not some unknown psycho.”

 

“Welcome to Beacon Hills dude.”

* * *

** _NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES:_ ** ~~  
  
~~

_"Derek! Don't strangle my doppelgänger!"  
  
_

**__You'reNewAroundHere,LetMeShowYouAround__ **

 

_"Lydia really, you didn't have to do this." Sonya said and slowly span in a circle as the Banshee gestured for her to turn around. "I have money to buy my own clothes."_

_"And I told you I don't mind." Lydia was holding a black top in her hands and threw it at Sonya. "Besides its fun. Malia and Kira don't really let me do this and I'm pretty sure Teresa would try to gut me if I put her in a dress. Now go try that on."_

_Sonya mock saluted. "Yes ma'am"_

**__You'reNewAroundHere,LetMeShowYouAround__ **

_ And for that moment, Scott McCall felt something he hadn't in a long time. Normal. He felt normal. _

~~  
  
~~


	7. You're New Around Here, Let Me Show You Around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head to the shops and a diner in hopes of bonding, and Kate's involvement with Janson is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update my loves! I've been busy with school work and such!  
> This is more of a filler chapter, nothing too important, just a few key details that you'll need to know =)  
> Also my friend wanted to help write something, so the bit where there's an outsider POV, the bit in the diner, is the part that she wrote!   
> Hope you enjoy and I'll see you in a few! x

Thomas tugged on the blue cardigan Stiles gave him and adjusted his hair for the third time in the space of a few minutes, a nervous habit he picked up over the years.    
Stiles glanced at him and chuckled "You nervous Tom-boy?”   
  
“No of course not why would I be?” Thomas blinked rapidly. “And don't call me Tom-boy. It's bad enough when Minho does it.”   
  
“Sure thing Tom-boy.” Stiles raised his fist and knocked loudly on the large metal door that lead to Derek’s loft. “And because you've touched your hair three times in the past minute.”   
  
“Okay fine.” Thomas scratched the back of his head. “I’m a little...nervous.”   
  
“Why?” Stiles knocked on the door and yelled. “Yo Sourwolf open the damn door!”   
  
“From what you tell me this Derek guy is pretty intimidating…”   
  
“Derek’s fine. He’s a big softie once you get to-”   
  
The large door slid open, revealing a guy who Thomas could only assume was this Derek Hale. He was looking over his shoulder at Scott and the others. “Stiles how many times have I told you to-” He turned to face the two and his eyes grew wide. He quickly reached out a hand and grabbed Thomas’ cardigan. He pulled him inside, pinned him into the wall and pressed his arm into Thomas’ neck. “What the hell is this?!”    
  
“Derek! Don’t strangle my doppelganger!”    
  
Several cries and yells called out for Derek to stop. “Derek let him go!” Scott ran forwards.   
  
The older werewolf growled and dropped his arm, Thomas fell, gasping for air.   
  
Newt rushed over to help him up. “Are you okay Tommy?”   
  
Thomas nodded held into Newt's arm. "I'm fine." His eyes narrowed, glaring at Derek to Stiles. "Yeah he's a real softie." He snapped and slowly massaged his neck.    
  
"Excuse us for a minute." Scott frowned and grabbed onto Derek, pulling him to one side, Stiles followed. Scott started angrily whispering at the older man. "What was that about Derek?! We told you that he looked like Stiles!"    
  
"You said he looked similar to Stiles! You never said he looked exactly like him and the Nog-"   
  
Thomas turned away from the conversation, and took note of who was present. There was Lydia, Minho and Sonya who had leapt to their feet during Derek's sudden outburst.  Malia and Kira were by Aris, throwing glances at Scott, Stiles and Derek, and then at himself and Newt. Two older men that he had never seen before; one had blue eyes and silver hair, there was a small gun tucked into his waistband, definitely human. The other man was a werewolf, he had slicked back dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was sitting on some spiral steps, apparently amused by the whole situation. Thomas immediately felt uneasy about him, whether it was the fact that the man seemed amused that he was almost strangled, or the way too deep v-neck top he was wearing, he couldn't quite decide. Lastly, Teresa was talking to a bit much younger than the rest of them, she threw a smile in Thomas' direction before quickly returning her attention to the young boy. Thomas could only guess that the boy was Scott's beta, Liam Dunbar.    
  
"Is he usually like that?" Thomas asked Newt, still rubbing his neck.   
  
Newt shrugged. "You'd have to ask the others about that. I haven't spoken to him much."    
  
Lydia had quickly strolled over. "I'm sorry about that Thomas." She put her hand on his arm.    
  
Thomas frowned. "He made a hell of a first impression."    
  


"He did on all of us." Lydia tugged on his arm,  leading him over to the two other men. "Come on. I have some people I want you to meet."    
  
"Ohhkay."   
  
"Thomas this is Chris Argent." Lydia gestured to the silver-haired man with the gun.    
  
"Nice to meet you, sir." Thomas stuck out his hand.    
  
Chris reached over the table to shake it. "Likewise Thomas. I've heard a lot about you. I've also heard that you made your own weapons, is that true?"    
  
"Yeah. I can give you some of the designs if you want. It's...not like I need them anymore."    
  
Chris nodded his head and returned to looking at papers strewn all over the table. The other man has rode from his position on the stairs, he sauntered over. Up close, Thomas could smell the god-awful cheap ass cologne he was wearing, and he also decided that the v-neck the guy was wearing was definitely way too low. Thomas felt Lydia's hold on his arm tighten slightly, and the slight sense of fear coming from her. The man put out his hand, a sickeningly smug expression on his face. "Hello little wolf. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Peter Hale."    
  
Thomas' gaze flickered from Peter's hand to his face. "Thomas."    
  
"What no handshake for me?" Peter seemed offended. "I haven't done anything to upset you, I hardly know you."    
  
"But you have to them." Thomas looked to Lydia, and then back to Peter. "If they don't trust you - if Stiles doesn't trust you then I don't trust you."    
  
"Stiles." Peter's smug expression vanished. "I suppose he's informed you of my...previous habits." Peter's fingers curled into his hand, making a fist.     
  
“That he has." Thomas' eyebrows creased together. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go talk to my sister." Lydia left Thomas' side to pull Newt back over to Minho and the others.    
  
"Hey Tom."    
  
"Hey T."  Thomas turned. "You must be Liam. Scott's beta right?"    
  
The young boy nodded. "That's me."    
  
Thomas hummed. "Interesting."   
  
"What's interesting?"    
  
"You don't look as aggressive as Stiles made you out to be."    
  
"Yeah well I'm a lot tougher than I look." As if to prove his point, Liam rose up a little on tip-toe and puffed out his chest, glaring."I could totally kick your ass!"   
  
"Liam!" Scott had now joined them, along with the others, they had formed a small crowd.    
  
Thomas laughed. "Might have to take you up on that offer kid."    
  
Liam grinned back at Thomas, dismissing the 'kid' comment.    
Stiles yanked on Derek's arm and pointed at the man. "He has something to say to you."    
  
Derek ripped his arm away from Stiles. "Thomas. I'm sorry for almost strangling you."    
  
"You aren't the first person to try."    
  
"I have to get to the hospital to see someone." And with that, Derek practically ran out of the loft.    
  
"Well....that wasn't awkward at all..." Kira mumbled.   
  
"Kinda rude..." Thomas stared at the spot where Derek had just been.    
  
"That's Derek Hale for you."   
  
"Now that all the introductions are out of the way. We get to finally show you around Beacon Hills!" Teresa said.    
  
**______You’reNew AroundHere,LetMeShowYouAround______** **  
**   
"Lydia really, you didn't have to do this." Sonya said and slowly span in a circle as the Banshee gestured for her to turn around. "I have money to buy my own clothes."   
  
"And I told you I don't mind." Lydia held a black laced top in her hands and then threw it at Sonya. "Besides it's fun. Malia and Kira don't really let me do this and I'm pretty sure Teresa would try to gut me if I put her in a dress. Now go try that on."   
  
Sonya mock saluted. "Yes ma'am"   
  
"I wouldn't necessarily gut you." Teresa said, looking over the top of a magazine she picked up from a small table inside the dressing room. "Depending on the dress."    
  
"Lydia I promise you, after all this is over we can go dress shopping." Kira laughed.    
  
"Or we could do this right now." Lydia pushed the Kitsune into an empty dressing room and tossed a handful of clothes over the door.    
  
"Don't even try it." Malia growled, putting aside her phone, she was sitting sideways in one of the comfy sofa chairs, her legs dangled off the side.   
  
Lydia held up her hands. She turned back to Sonya's dressing room. "Sonya are you done?"    
  
"Yeah hang on."   
  
Sonya pushed open the door and tugged at the black top Lydia gave her. "It's a little low cut."    
  
"Are you kidding me it looks great!" Lydia slapped Sonya's hands away. "Pair it with the right jeans and boots and wahlah! Perfect."    
  
"If you say so."    
  
"I do say so. Don't you guys think it looks great on her?" Lydia grinned.    
  
"Most likely!" Kira called out from the dressing room.    
  
"Alright Kira your turn!" Teresa said. "What did you try on?" _   
_ _   
_ **_____You’reNewAroundHereLetMeShowYouAround____**

_   
_ “Stiles no normal person needs  _ that  _ amount of plaid shirts!”    
  
“Hey  _ I  _ have this amount of plaid shirts!”   
  
“ _ Exactly.”  _ Minho crossed his arms and shook his head. “No normal person.”   
  
Stiles was about to say something, but Aris quickly interrupted. “Ya’ll are going to get us kicked out of the store.” He said, the slight hint of his southern accent kicked in. “We’re already getting weird looks.”    
  
In fact people who were working at the store kept glancing in their directions to see what they were doing, and they’d been approached three times to ask if they needed help with anything.   
  
“We were getting weird looks anyway.” Stiles shrugged, continuing to look through the rack of plaid shirts before picking up a blue one.    
  


“It’s because you picked up so many plaid shirts.” Aris smirked.    
  
At the same time, Liam was frantically texting someone. He tapped the Alpha on the shoulder. “Scott I gotta go. Mason’s asking where I am, I’m already finding it hard to keep this part of my life from him, I don’t want to him to think I’m ditching him for-”   
  
“I understand.” Scott smiled. “Go.”   
  
Liam grinned. “Thanks Scott.” He said, before running off out of the store.    
  
Stiles was still looking at the blue plaid shirts before he spotted something in the corner of his eye; some sort of pack of plaid shirts ranging from red to green. He sighed and uncrossed his arms. 

“These-” Stiles cut off, chucking the pack back to where he picked it up “are not nice as the blue.”    
  
Minho sighed again and rolled his eyes. “Those shirts aren’t even for you. They’re for Thomas.”   
  
“Thomas likes plaid.”    
  
Scott laughed. “Does he Stiles? Does he really?”   
  
“Sure he does. Ask him.” Stiles waved his hand at a figure, who could only be Thomas. The plaid shirts that Stiles had selected had been thrown over the werewolf’s head, upon hearing his name Thomas started to pull the shirts off his head.    
  
“I like plaid shirts. But I don’t need this many.” Thomas replied.   
  
“You guys just don't appreciate my talent for picking plaid.”   
  
“Sure thing buddy.” Scott clapped Stiles on the shoulder.    
  


“Where did Newt go?”   
  
“Here.” the blonde appeared beside him, holding two pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts and two beanies in his arms. “I found you some clothes other than plaid.”   
  
Thomas took them from him. “Thanks.” He looked over at the others and wrinkled his nose. “Can we go now?”   
  
“You still need your other supplies for school.” Scott grinned at him. “Like a backpack and - oh! You should totally try out for the lacrosse team! I’m the Captain. Stiles, Newt, Minho, Kira and Liam are on the team too, it’ll be fun.”   
  
“Scott are you  _ trying  _ to get us kicked off the team? Or mainly me?” Stiles threw his hands out in front of him, taking on a joking tone. “Might I remind you, we’ve already got an Alpha wolf, a beta, a Kitsune, friggin’ Bucky Barnes-” he pointed at Minho “ and this one who throws the ball like he’s Finnick Odair.” Stiles pointed at Newt.   
  
Newt chuckled. “I’ll gladly take that complement.”    
  
Scott lightly punched Stiles in the arm. “Bro I would never get you kicked off the team.”   
  
“That’s my boy.”    
  
“Aww you guys are cute together.” Minho snickered. “When’s the wedding?”   
  
“Right after you admit your love for Sonya.”   
  
Minho spluttered. “Wha-what are you talking about?”   
  
“Everyone sees it.” Aris laughed. “You should go for it.”

Minho opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “So I’m Bucky Barnes huh?”   
  
“Don’t change the subject!”   
  
“Oh look backpacks!” Minho moved behind Thomas and started pushing his friend towards them. “Tom pick one for school.”   
  
“Come on Min!/Hey come back!”   
  
“Ignoring you!” Minho called back. “Come on pick one.”   
  
Thomas groaned. “Do I really have to go to school?”   
  
“Hey if  _ I  _ have to go to school, you have to go to school.”   
  
“But Min, I don’t need to go! I’m already smarter than most people there!”   
  
“Gee modest much?”    
  
“I’m not sure Tommy knows the meaning of the word.” Newt spoke up, he had joined the two of them, followed by the others.    
  
“I know what it means.” Thomas handed over the clothes to Minho and started to look through the backpacks. “This one.” He chose a plain, brown one with faux leather straps. Nothing special, it reminded him of home - back in The Glade, from when he used to go running with Minho.    
  
“Great I’m starving. Let’s go pay, meet the girls and go get some food.”   
  


**_______You’reNewAroundHere,LetMeShowYouAround_______**

 

Bette was working the afternoon shift when they came in, the day had been pretty slow, so it was a surprise to her when a group of eleven teens hovered outside, she could see them through the large glass window, debating whether or not they should go in. They decided quickly and entered the diner. Bette watched them intently, it was hard  _ not _ to, the group seemed like a mix match bunch, however, they all appeared to complement one another nicely.

The first one Bette saw was chuckling softly as he stepped through the doors, his tousled dark hair and tanned skin caught her eye, his biker jacket hugged his slender yet built frame. He had his arm around a Japanese girl; her dark hair flowed past her shoulders and it swayed as she turned her head to take in the 1950 style decor of the cafe. She tugged on the boy’s jacket and whispered something in his ear to which he smiled and nodded in response. Bette continued to watch the group, and guessed they would all fit into one of the large circular booths in the back of cafe. 

  
The next to enter looked like a pair of identical twins, although, Bette felt that there was something off about them. They looked  _ too  _ similar, even for twins. That, and she was pretty sure one of them was Sheriff Stilinski’s kid, who as far as she knew was an only child. She was certain that the one in plaid with his hair sticking up in all directions was definitely the Sheriff's son after getting a closer look. She had no idea who the other boy was. He had on a yellow top with a blue cardigan and dark brown jeans; instead of his hair being spiked up, it lay flat and messy on his head, looking as if he had a case of bed hair. He looked as if he was listening to what the Stilinski's son was saying - some very loud, strong opinions about why ‘Tobey Maguire is and always will be **_THE_ ** Spiderman’ - but Bette could see that his attention was elsewhere, the boy was taking in the sights of the cafe, staring at it as if he'd never seen one before.   
  
Two others followed close behind, the tall girl with long, brown hair rolled her eyes and gave a comment that harshly critiqued Spiderman, earning a glare from Stilinski’s son - she really couldn’t remember his name. The blonde boy next to her laughed, his blonde curls shook as he laughed at the expression on the Sherriff’s son’s face. “You should see your face Stiles.” The blonde boy said, his British accent heavy, although Bette could clearly hear the name being said.  _ Stiles.  _ Well, that was one name done. Only ten more to go. The other five in the group (of eleven) quickly followed close behind, in a smaller group consisting of a trio and a duo.

  
The trio was made up of two girls and a guy; the girls were having an animated discussion on variating actors, the boy in between them laughed and occasionally made a comment. The boy's black hair ruffled slightly, as a slight breeze blew, his gaze lingered on the blonde girl for longer, looking away when she turned to him.  The other girl, a strawberry blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder, Bette immediately recognised her, Lydia Martin. The girl who ran around the woods naked for less than a week, and the girl who was almost strangled to death by a teacher. Bette knocked into the jukebox trying to get a better look at her, it made a sound, and she could've sworn the boy looked in her direction.

Finally came the duo behind them, the pale girl with dark hair had her arm linked with the sandy haired boy. The two of them were talking softly, the sandy haired boy’s eyebrows drew down, a small frown on his face, while the dark haired girl kept looking over at not-Stiles-but-the-kid-that-looked-like-him. The two stopped their hurried whispers as they joined the rest of their group. 

  
Aaron, one of the newer waiters at the dinner, stood behind the counter, staring at the large group of teens. Bette chuckled to herself, shook her head and came out of her hiding place from behind the out-of-use Jukebox. 

As Bette walked over to counter, she felt everyone's eyes on her. She smiled widely, and put on her best 'cheery' voice. "Hello and welcome to the Waverly Diner, how can I help you?" She saw Lydia's eyes narrow, first at her, then at Aaron, Bette returned the look, and then smiled again. The boy that looked like the sheriff's son gave a small smile back,and Bette felt herself blush.    
  
The tanned guy in the leather jacket was the one to speak. "We would like a table for uh-”    
He turned quickly to count everyone in his group. “Eleven” he mummered lightly as the sniggers coming from Stiles and the asian boy died down. Lydia shook her head and rolled her eyes at them.    
  
"Right this way." Bette picked up eleven menus and led the group to the large circular booth in the back. "Here are your menus." She handed them out to each person as they slid into the booth. "My name is Bette and I'll be your waitress, just give me a call when you are ready to order."

 

______ **You’reNewAroundHere,LetMeShowYouAround** _____   
  
“That waitress was  _ totally _ flirting with you.”    
  
Thomas laughed. “She  _ was  _ not.”   
  
“Are you kidding me?” Minho stared at him across the round table. “Of course she was. She kept batting her eyes at you and flicking her hair.”   
  
“I thought she had something in her eye.”   
  
“Oh my god Thomas you’re so oblivious.” Sonya laughed.    
  
“You’re one to talk Sonya.” Stiles piped up.    
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”    
  
“Well…” Stiles started but stopped when he saw Minho glaring at him. “Uh, nevermind.”     
  
Their food was brought out to them soon after, all of them tucking into their meals. Aris watched with both horror and fascination as Stiles shovelled curley fries into his mouth without missing a single beat. "How d'you even do that?"    
  
Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders and shoved another curly fry into his mouth. Malia rolled her eyes. "He’s a dork." She mouthed to Teresa who was sitting across from her, trying not to laugh.    
  
Scott smiled. The pack was getting along, spending time together, bonding. Both new and old. To anyone else passing by or sitting in the restaurant watching them, would think that they were just a bunch of normal teenagers. And for that moment, Scott McCall felt something he hadn't in a long time. Normal. He felt normal. He was hanging out with his friends at the mall, eating junk food having a great time. But he knew that this perfect moment would be able to last long. Their messed up lives would not allow it. He knew most of the others probably felt the same way. He was sitting next to Lydia, he could sense it coming from her. "You okay Lyds?"    
  
Lydia was absent mindedly twirling the straw in her milkshake. "Huh? Yeah, I was just thinking.” She sighed. “I know that...this is something none of us have done in a while, and it's great, it feels normal. But this can't last. We aren’t normal. We still have the Benefactor and the Dead pool to deal with.” 

 

“I know.” Scott said. “And, we’ll figure something out. But, for this moment, let’s just pretend like we’re normal. Then...we’ll figure this out. 

 

**_____YoureNewAroundHere,LetMeShowYouAround____**   
  
“This is taking too long.” Kate crossed her arms and paced behind Janson who was sitting at a metal table, various jars were laid out in front of him.   
  
“Patience Katherine.” Janson said as he picked up one of the jars, unscrewed the lid, and tipped the contents into the beaker to his left.    
  
“ **_Kate_ ** .” The woman corrected. She peered over his shoulder. “Remind me again what this will do?”   
  
“Once injected into the bloodstream it’ll work as a powerful hallucinogen.” Janson smiled coldly. 

 

“So how does this benefit me?”   
  


“It is strong enough to alter the mind of an Alpha, inject this into Scott McCall’s blood, or any member of his pack, human or supernatural and it’ll work. You’ll be able to manipulate them and have your way.” Janson placed the beaker on top of a stand. He turned a knob leading to a gas tap, and the blue flame of a bunsen burner appeared beneath the stand, heating the beaker. It caused the dark liquid inside to start bubbling and boiling. “You will only have enough for three doses so I suggest you use it wisely.”   
  
Kate frowned. “But there's enough to take out his entire pack.”   
  
“You will not be the only one using it.” Janson turned in his seat to face her. “I will also be using this for my own need.”   
  
“For the newcomers you mean.” Kate said. “The boy that looks like the Stilinski kid?”   
  
“I assume that we are talking about the same person yes. You see, Thomas is one of our...experiments. Our research about the Hybrid had only just begun, until Thomas escaped from our labs.”   
  
“A Hybrid?” Kate raised her eyebrows. “So you’re genetically creating supernaturals.”   
  
“That is one way to put it.” Janson turned back to the table and turned off the bunsen burner. “We are modifying pre-existing supernatural DNA to create something better, stronger. Something that can be used as a weapon.”   
  
“So like a Were-Coyote? Or what I am?”    
  
Janson chuckled. “Not quite. Tell me Katherine, have you ever heard of a family called the Mikaelson's?”

* * *

  
**_NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “If I survive high school, I want to go to college.” Scott said. “A good college.” He added.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “The test only takes three hours to complete.” Kira pointed out. “We can survive three hours.”  _   
**_  
_ ** **______Weaponized______ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Lydia had returned to the white room in her Grandmother’s lake house, with Teresa right beside her, carrying in a box of Meredith’s possessions from Eichen House. Neither of the girls said a word to each other, Teresa silently held the box, while Lydia emptied out its contents ; taking out a nearly empty bottle of perfume with an old style atomizer bulb attached to it, then a dried bouquet of flowers that was tied with a pink ribbon followed by stuffed dog with a photograph stuck to it.  _

**______Weaponized______ **

**_“_ ** _ The virus doesn’t kill humans” The Chemist said, walking Stiles into the locker room, and shutting the door behind him. He stopped, pressing the gun into Stiles’ back. “Tell me where your friends are. I won’t hesitate to kill you.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Stiles turned around, his eyes cold and deadly, his mouth set in a hard line. “You really think you can scare me?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The assassin pointed the handgun at Stiles’ face. “I won’t ask again.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Stiles walked closer to the Chemist. “You don’t scare me.” He closed his eyes as the assassin placed the barrel of the gun to his forehead.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Chemists finger curled around the trigger. “One….two-”  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_BANG!_ ** _   
_ _   
  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Weaponized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is at the school taking their PSAT's, another assassin hits, leaving them defenceless and trapped in their own school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while!   
> School has been a pain, anyway though, enjoy the chapter and as always, leave a comment down below!

_A small plastic quarantine tent sat within in a much larger tented laboratory. The small tent had been surrounded by a circle of powdered_[ _Mountain Ash_](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Mountain_Ash) _. A low growling sound emitted from within. A lab coated man entered, sat at a work table, and began making notes. He picked up a small china cup, and as he drank the tea, he turned and watched the werewolf inside of the small tent. The werewolf had black goo oozing from his eyes, and it reached out its clawed hand, begging to be let go. The man ignored the werewolf, and instead pressed play on a cassette player that was on the table near to him. The voice on the tape began speaking..._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ ** _After entering the IP address you will be connected through a dark net …_**  
  
__ **Weaponized** __  
  
As Deaton was locking up the door to the Animal Clinic, he sensed that someone was behind him, and whipped out a telescopic baton weapon. As he turned and swung the baton at the hooded foe, they ducked, and attacked back with what looked like a foot-long metal spike. The two parried each other’s attacks for a little longer, until Deaton stopped and bowed. “You could have called, Satomi-San”   
From underneath the hood, two glowing red eyes poked out. 

**__Weaponized___** **  
** **Saturday 9:00 am.**   
“  I still can’t believe you got me and Aris into this.” Sonya bumped her head against the lockers.    
  
“Hey, if I’m taking this exam, you’re taking this too.” Thomas grinned.    
“I still can’t believe how your dad managed to sort out all the paperwork this fast.” Newt addressed Stiles. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and smirked in response.    
  
“Lydia isn’t here?” Malia noticed. “Teresa too.”    
  
“Lydia took test when she was a freshman." Stiles said. "I'm guessing Teresa did too?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Lucky." Stiles wrinkled his nose. "They don't have to be stuck in here for half the day."    
  
"I don't want to take this test." Malia suddenly said. "I can't do this."    
  
"Yes you can." Scott said. "You've studied harder than any of us, you can do this."    
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to do good."    
  
"Well." Thomas said. “You need to use well ‘Lia.”    
  
"Well? Well what?" Malia blinked at Thomas.    
  
"It's uh, do well." Thomas replied. "Not good."    
  
"I'm going to fail."    
  
"You're not going to fail ‘Lia." Minho said, he pointed towards Thomas, Sonya and Aris. "If anyone's going to fail it'll be these shanks considering they've had the least amount of time to study."   
  
Aris frowned "I don't think you’re helping the situation here."    
  
“Yeah no I can’t do this.” Malia said. “Why am I doing this?”   
  
“You’re doing this, because while we’re trying not to die, we still need to live.” Scott smiled. “You know, if I survive this, if I survive high school, I want to go to college.A good college.” He added.    
  
“The test only takes three hours to complete.” Kira pointed out, relieved of the sudden change in conversation. “We can survive three hours. And we can definitely survive high school."

When they were inside the classroom, Thomas noted that each of the students had to place their fingerprint on their own answer sheet. “What’s this about?” He asked as he placed his thumb into the ink pad.    
  
“It’s a security measure.” A teacher said. “To keep students from paying others to take the test for them.”    
  
Scott did the same, he pressed his thumb into the ink pad and applied it to the paper. The teacher, “The Chemist” handed Scott a booklet and gave the Alpha a curt smile.    
  
“Here.” Lydia’s mother, Natalie Martin, held out a numbered envelope to Thomas. “Put your phone in here.” Thomas took his phone out of his pocket, the sides were all battered and the screen had several cracks through it. He popped it into the envelope and looked up at Natalie’s shocked expression. “Did you drop it down the stairs?”   
  
Thomas blinked rapidly, recalling the memory of jumping over a rooftop and landing on his butt, causing the phone to look the way it did. “Something like that yeah.” 

“The rest will run for 2 hours and 10 minutes.” ‘The Chemist’ explained. “The test consists of two 25 minute critical reading sections, two 25 minute Maths sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes.”    
Thomas felt eyes on the back of his head, and he craned his neck slightly to see Sonya glaring at him. He winked and turned back the front. 

‘The Chemist’ turned to Natalie. “There should be two teachers monitoring the exam.’   
  
“Coach Finstock isn’t exactly punctual.” She said. “I’ll try to call him again.” Natalie stepped out into the hall and noticed that Coach’s office door and the end of the hall was slightly open. She went inside and found the Coach passed out on his desk. “15 years of sobriety and you fall off the wagon at school…” She mumbled and tried to revive him, but had no luck in doing so. “I couldn’t find the Coach” She said when she got back to the classroom. “I can go and get Mr. Yukimura, he’s upstairs grading papers.” 

“We need to start the test. I’ll seek out the other teacher during the first break.” 

Scott seemed to know the answers and quickly began filling in the bubbles on his answer sheet, Stiles had a pencil in each hand, and even one in his mouth ; he dropped all three of the pencils in surprise at one of the questions and stared at his paper. Malia stared blankly at her test, lifting her pencil before frowning and putting it back down again, Thomas in the same boat as her, he took his time before slowly filling in the answer bubble.     
  
A girl sitting over one row behind Stiles, collapsed to the floor. “Sydney!” Natalie called out to her and helped Sydney up, and saw a pattern of red and white welts on her arm. “When did these get here Sydney?”    
  
Sydney stared at her arm in bewilderment. “I-I-I don’t know.” the girl looked up in panic. “What’s going on?”    
  
“Nothing.” Natalie said far too quickly. “Everything is fine. Continue your test Sydney.”   
  
Sydney sat down as Mrs. Martin went to the leave the classroom, phone in hand. “No one leaves this room.” She ordered. Mrs. Martin immediately ran to Coach’s office and checked both of his wrists, and then along his arm. She lifted up the back of his shirt and saw that his back was covered with large red and white welts.    
  
She stepped back into the hall and saw several students enter the school from the opposite end of the hall. “Get back outside!” She screamed at them and ran down the hall, locking the door behind them.    
The students taking the PSAT, Scott poked his head around the door, several other students doing the same. “Mrs Martin,” Scott started. “Is everything o-”   
  
“Get back to your seats!” Natalie shouted.    
  
“But-”   
  
“Get back!” She shouted again, once they were gone she shut the door to the classroom, hands frantically dialling the number for operator’s assistance. “I need the number for the Centers for Disease Control!” 

**__Weaponized___**

Agents from the CDC entered the school, all of them dressed head to toe in bright yellow bio-hazard suits. They started to set up a quarantine in one of the larger classrooms, far from the students taking the exam. Inside the quarantine classroom, the desks had been pushed up against the walls and stacked out of the way, in there place, were two rows of beds, each covered by a clear plastic tent. Outside, all of the entrances into the school had been covered with the same plastic. 

The Sheriff arrived outside of the school to see bio-suited men and women rushing in and out of the school. He caught the attention of one of the workers and flashed his badge at her. “Can you tell me what's going on?” 

“Hopefully it's a false alarm.” The worker said. “But that the details provided have concerned us and local health authorities enough to order a quarantine.” 

“My son is in there. He was taking his PSATs.” The Sheriff gestured towards the front doors. “That won't be a conflict, but it will be stressful.” 

“Your son is going to just fine.” She replied. ”Him and all his friends.,” 

“I was talking about your colleagues. My son is a very stress,-inducing person.” 

**__Weaponized___**

Natalie helped Sydney sit up on one of the temporary beds, Scott was on Sydney’s other side. “What are they going to do?” Scott asked.    
  
“They plan to isolate the sick, and we have to wait for instructions.” Natalie explained. “If I’m wrong the CDC will be out pretty quickly and I’ll be the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing.” She patted Sydney’s shoulder. “Excuse me.” 

Scott could sense the despair radiating off of Sydney. “You’ll be okay.” He assured her.    
  
“I’m not worried about my health.” Sydney replied. “I’m worried about the PSAT. It’s the qualifying test for the National Merit Scholarship, and without it my parents can’t afford to send me to college.”

“I’m sure they’ll let you take it again.” Scott smiled at her. 

“I heard they think it's Smallpox.” Stiles said to his group of friends in front of him. Malia tilted her head in confusion as if to say ‘what’s that?’, Kira’s eyes widened, Sonya and Aris only mildly reacted, Newt snapped his attention to him after looking over at Scott tending to Sydney, and Minho seemed impossibly bored.

Thomas frowned and wrinkled his nose. “But Smallpox is-”

“That is highly unlikely.” The teacher, “The Chemist” cut Thomas off, he appeared to have been eavesdropping. “Smallpox is one of two viruses that have been completely eradicated from the planet.” 

“That's what I was about to say.” Thomas said. “And the other is-”

“Rinderpest.” The Chemist cut Thomas off again, a smug look on the man's face.    
  
Thomas frowned and narrowed his eyes, he huffed and stood by Minho who was sitting on a desk swinging his legs.    
  
“Cheer up Tommy-Boy.” Minho punched Thomas in the arm. “Now you know how we feel!”    
  
“Oh shut up.” 

Aris silently stared out of the window, concentrating on using his enhanced hearing on the workers outside. 

“You hear them too right?” Malia whispered to Aris. “They seem to be taking all this very seriously.” 

“Yeah. I think the Sheriff is out there too.” Aris added loudly enough for Stiles to hear. 

“I should call my dad.” Stiles reached for the stack of envelopes that contained the phones. “Let him know we’re all right.,” 

“The Chemist” spoke up again. “The phone won’t work because CDC shut down all communications around the school to avoid a public panic.” He finished with a slight grin on his face. “You'll have to wait.” 

**__Weaponized___**

Satomi and Deaton bring one of her sick male Betas into the animal clinic. Gally cleared the table as the two adults lay the Beta down onto it. “What happened to him?” 

“It was a disease” Satomi explained. “It started with a fever followed by uncontrolled shifts including, trouble standing, and sudden blindness. After they lost their eyesight, they had only a few minutes left.” the woman sighed. “We moved into the woods as more of my pack became ill.” She looked at Gally and Deaton, her eyes set in a piercing gaze. “You can help him, can't you?” 

“We need to get him to a hospital.” Deaton said. 

“That’s never really been an option for our kind.” Satomi replied, her eyes narrowed. 

Gally and Deaton shared a looked. “We know someone who can help.”

**__Weaponized___**

**_Melissa McCall exited the elevator at the hospital. She walked past a blond girl sitting in a chair in the hall crying softly. She headed into Braeden’s room and began to inject something into her IV._ **

**_“What is that?” Derek questioned her about it and_ **

**_“It’s Naxolone_** ** _it's a drug that counteracts other drugs like Morphine and Heroin. I need to wake Braeden up.”_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _“I thought you said she had to rest?”_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_That was before I found out the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there._**

**_Braeden jerks awake. “Where am I?”_ **

**_“You were shot but you're fine and you're in the hospital. I need you to tell me about  the poisoned wolves in the woods” Melissa stood by the door and crossed her arms._ **

**_“Poisoned? They weren't poisoned.” Braeden seemed confused._ **

**_“Well if they weren't poisoned, then what happened to them?” Derek leant forward in his chair._ **

**_“They were infected with a virus designed to kill werewolves.”_ **

**__Weaponized___**   
  
Natalie repeatedly knocked on the locker room door. “Scott?” She called out. “Scott are you in there?”   
  
Scott gripped both sides of the sink, he looked up at the mirror ; eyes flashing from brown to red and back again. He could no longer control his shift.  

**__Weaponized___**

Lydia had returned to the white room in her Grandmother’s lake house, with Teresa right beside her, carrying in a box of Meredith’s possessions from Eichen House. Neither of the girls said a word to each other, Teresa silently held the box, while Lydia emptied out its contents ; taking out a nearly empty bottle of perfume with an old style atomizer bulb attached to it, then a dried bouquet of flowers that was tied with a pink ribbon followed by stuffed dog with a photograph stuck to it.

Lydia sat down and started the red record player, Teresa sat down beside her, and silently watched as the banshee addressed Meredith. Lydia listened to the static flowing from the speakers before she began to talk. “Alright Meredith, I’m not sure how to do this. I’m not a psychic, and apparently I’m not much of a banshee either. But I’m trying to help my friends.” Lydia’s voice was heavy with emotion. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you Meredith, but please, I need your help. Help me save my friends.”  Lydia waited before she spoke again. “I don't know if you can hear me. Or, uh, what I'm supposed to ask you. But if I have this thing, it's got to work some of the time. It's gotta help someone. Maybe what I really wanted to say was I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you. I'm sorry.” Frustrated, Lydia snatched the needle from the record, startling Teresa, and the red-head began stuffing Meredith’s belongings back in the box and stood, dropping the stuffed dog as she did so. 

Teresa got to her feet and picked up the stuffed dog. She peered intenty at the photograph stuck to it. “Lydia, look at this.”    
  
Irritated, Lydia set down the box and looked over Teresa’s shoulder at the photo. “What?” Her expression went from a frown to shock. “That’s Meredith!”    
  
“That’s not all.” Teresa held up the image in front of her. “This was taken in the same room where we are now.” She began pointing things out from the black and white image. “Look, here’s the edge of the record player, the wall outlet…”    
  
**__Weaponized___**

Mr Yukimura entered the locker room. “Scott?” He called out softly.    
  
Scott emerged from behind the lockers, partially transformed. “Get Stiles.”

**__Weaponized___**

The CDC started to take blood from each student. Malia, Kira and Sonya were waiting in line together while the boys were off elsewhere.   
  
“Do you ever get the feeling Scott and Stiles aren’t telling you everything?” Malia said out loud.    
She was met with Sonya’s confused expression.    
  
“Huh?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Not you.” Malia replied. “Kira, you. Do you ever get the feeling the guys aren’t telling us everything.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Kira turned from her place in front of Malia.    
  
“I’m talking about whatever it is that Scott has hidden in a bag under his bed.”   
  
“And you know that he has a bag under his bed how?” Sonya asked.    
  
“I saw him and Stiles put it there.” Malia said. “So do you?” She pressed again. 

“I’ve never been under or in Scott’s bed. Only on it. Wearing clothes.” Kira said very quickly, all the while blinking rapidly. 

Kira stepped up to get her blood drawn, and held out her arm for the CDC worker. She winced as the needle got close to her skin.    
“Not a fan of needles, huh?” The worker asked.    
  
Kira gave a small smile. But, before any blood could be taken, lightning shot up it, and burnt the worker’s hazmat suit. Other workers rushed her outside, checking for a hole in the suit.    
“It just scorched the top layer.” The worker said. “Must’ve been static electricity.”  

In the meanwhile, Malia rushed Kira away from the other students, with Sonya following close behind, realising the occurrence could possibly happen for her too.

**__Weaponized___**

**_“Excuse me.”Sheriff Stilinski caught the attention of one of the CDC workers passing by. “Can you tell us what’s going on in there.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“What’s the situation.” Agent McCall asked. “My son’s in there.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Great.” The worker said. “Since both of your sons are inside, you can debrief each other.” The worker left without another word._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I heard that it was smallpox.” Agent McCall said. “Any truth to that?"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I don’t think so.” The Sheriff said, his forehead creased with worry lines. “Y_ ** **_ou want my opinion? I don't think the Orphans were the only professional killers in Beacon Hills.”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**__Weaponized___**   
Scott’s eyes flashed red and changed back to the his normal colour. “I t's still happening.”   
  
Malia held out her hand, claws out. “ I  can't make them go back”    
  
Thomas opened his mouth slightly, his fangs protruding out. “Same here.”    
  
“It’s too loud.” Aris’ features were twisted in discomfort, fingers pressing against his ears.    
  
“What are you saying?!” Minho yelled. “I can’t hear you!”    
  
Sonya brought her finger to her lips. “Shh!”    
  
“O bviously the virus is affecting you in a way it won't hit any human being.” Mr Yukimura said.    
  
“ You guys have to stay out of sight.” Stiles said. “ We have to quarantine you from the quarantine.”

“ Yeah, but where?” Sonya asked.    
  
“But what if they get violent? Like on a full moon.We shouldn't stay in here. Not in the locker room.” Kira said. 

“A classroom is not going to hold us.” Scott said. 

“What about the basement?” Newt asked.    
  
“What are you talking about?!” Minho asked again, rather loudly.    
  
Stiles was the one to shush him. “Shh!”    
  
Scott shook his head. “Too many ways out. We need something secure.Somewhere nobody can find us.”    
Stiles snapped his fingers. “The Hale Vault.” He suggested. “The Hales would have an escape route somewhere inside the school.”

Mr Yukimura brought out a set of blueprints, using them to figure out where the vault had to be in relation to the rest of the school. “ This is where the school sign is, so the vault's got to be right about here.I suppose if there's a second entrance, it would probably be accessible from the basement.”

Thomas pointed at the blueprints. “ It's probably somewhere in this hallway. West corridor.”

Stiles stumbled, and collapsed into Mr Yukimura. “Whoa.”

“It's happening to you too.” Mr Yukimura held Stiles’ wrist up and pointed out the welts on the back of the teen’s hand. “You're getting sick. All of you.” The teacher looked over at the blonde British boy. “It’s affecting you too Newton. The blonde had started to sweat slightly, and when he wiped his face with his palm, the welts stood out harshly against his skin.    
  
“I don’t feel sick.”   
  
“It’s affecting you neurologically.” Mr Yukimura said, holding up Kira’s test paper. “You too Sonya.” Their answer marks were all over the page. “I found your test answers here in a pile with the others.”

The group left Mr Yukimura and quickly headed down to the basement and found the triple spiral of a  [ triskelion ](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Triskelion) carved into the way with a familiar metal grate    
  
Stiles brushes his fingers over the design. “Hey, guys... Over here. Look at the cracks in the wall. It's like the entrance outside, it only opens with claws. Anyone's claws, right?”

“Um... Malia, can you try?” Scott said, catching Stiles’ unspoken words.  _ The Hale Family Vault. Open’s with a Hale’s claws.  _   
  
Malia frowns. “Why me?”   
  
“I don't have control.” Scott replies. “And none of the others can get their claws out.”   
  
Malia huffed. “Okay. I'll do it. But first tell me what you've been hiding from me.I know you think you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it. I know I'm on the list.”    
  
Stiles breathes a huge sigh of relief. “Yes…”   
  
“So how much?”   
  
“How much what?” Thomas asked.    
  
“How much am I worth?” Malia asked, looking at the others.    
  
“Four million.”    
  
“‘Lia, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Scott is worth $25 million and Kira is worth $6 million so “they’ll take you guys out way before me.” Malia inserted her claws in the wall grate and twisted her hand slightly. Light spilled from the door lock, as the mechanism receded into the wall, leaving the and door open.

“That’s...that’s progress.” Stiles shrugged.

The group quickly enter the vault and huge stone door shut behind them.   
  
“What was that about?” Minho spoke-shouted again, only this time no one shushed him. 

**__Weaponized___**

Melissa is helped Deaton push Satomi’s sick beta onto the elevator. “Okay, okay this isn’t happening at the school is it?” She asked as the Beta threw up black goo.    
  
“The school?” Deaton asked. “It’s Saturday.”    
  
“They’re taking their PSAT’s” Gally answered.    
  
The beta started to convulse and throw up more black goo. “I think we need to hurry.”    
  
Melissa kept an eye of the numbers as the elevator went up. “Come on, come on…”   
  
The beta stopped moving, Melissa put her fingers against his neck. “He’s gone.”    
Satomi cried and Deaton held her in his arms.

 

**__Weaponized__**

Malia lay in Stiles’ arms. “You know, this is where it all started.” He said, and nodded his head towards an empty safe. “That's where the money was. 117 million in bearer bonds.” **  
** **  
** “How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?” Sonya asked.    
  
“Bank, I guess.” Stiles shrugged. “They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust. You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?”    
  
“Why does it matter?” Kira asked.    
  
“You know how many problems that money could solve?” Stiles said, sounding almost hopeful.    
  
“For you?” Thomas asked.     
  
“Me. My dad... The Eichen House and MRI bills are crushing him.” Stiles explained, he saw Thomas’ expression. “You’re okay, don’t worry. It’s not you.”    
  
“Mom does this thing…” Scott changed the subject. “She writes down all the items in our budget, and how much they cost, then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until... We lose the house.”

 

**__Weaponized___**

Lydia and Teresa arrived at the school as night began to fall. “Mr Stilinski!” Lydia called out to the man, getting his attention from the other side of the police tape.    
  
“Let them through!”    
**__Weaponized___**

Scott had his back against the vault door. “I can hear them. They’re looking for us.” He said. “Someone needs to go outside.”    
  
“Newt and I will go.” Stiles said, as always by Scott’s side. “ We’re both in a better condition than the rest of you.”   
  
Scott nodded and looked over at Malia and Kira who were huddled together on the floor. Newt, Minho, Aris, Sonya and Thomas were doing the same, with Sonya resting her head against Minho’s shoulder, Thomas doing the same thing to Newt, and Aris had his back against Newt’s other shoulder, using him to hold himself up.    
  
“We need to tell Malia the truth about Peter being her father.” Scott whispered to Stiles.    
  
“Peter’s name is not on the list.” Stiles pointed out. “This makes him either incredibly lucky, or he’s The Benefactor.” He paused. “If Malia finds out about him, she’ll go after him, and then Peter will twist his way in like he does with everyone.” Stiles frowned. “ You let Peter walk around like nothing happened, like he’s one of the good guys. Scott, Peter is  _ not _ one of the good guys. If Malia finds out about him, then she’s gone. And that is probably what Peter’s counting on.” 

**__Weaponized___**

Deaton guided Gally as he performed a craniotomy on Satomi’s dead beta.    
“I thinks I know what we’re dealing with.” The older Druid said. “Scott and the others will die without an antidote.”  **_  
_ **   
**__Weaponized___** **  
** **  
** “Malia... Malia.” Stiles shook the werecoyote’s shoulder.    
  
“Mmm?” Malia responded, blinking at him with sleepy eyes.    
  
“I gotta leave for a few, okay?” He said.    
  
Malia made as though to get up. “Where are you going?”    
  
“Whatever's happening, it's worse for you guys.” He gestured to the others in the room. “That means it's not just people getting sick, it's another assassin.” Malia’s breathing got heavier as Stiles explained what was happening. “Here.” He said, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.”  **  
** **  
** “You’re coming back right?” Malia pulled Stiles’ jacket tighter around her.    
  
“I’d never lead you behind.” He kissed her forehead and pulled back, seeing a smile on Malia’s face. 

**__Weaponized___**

**_Braeden woke up to see Derek standing over. “Why are you still here?”_ **

**_He smiled. “I'm protecting my investment.”_ **

**__Weaponized___**

“Lydia, as all this is still very new to me, and I don’t know it works, I still have to ask, do you have any kind of feeling about this? Any indication?” The Sheriff asked.    
“Yes.” Lydia nodded.  “Someone’s going to die inside the school. I’m certain of it.”   
  
**__Weaponized___**

Minho curled his fingers around his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, the voices were whispering to him again. “Someone’s going to die in the school. I’m certain of it.” 

**__Weaponized___**

“It's a variant of canine distemper.” Deaton said. “A few years ago, an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population.”   
  
“What's it going to do to our wolf population?” Melissa asked.    
  
Deaton sighed. “Well, it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster.”   
  
“You mean it's been weaponized?” Derek questioned.   
  
“It infected my whole pack.” Satomi said.    
  
“Everyone except for you.” Deaton pointed out.  “That's the real question. Did you not get infected? Or are you immune?”

**__Weaponized___**

“Mr Yukimura?” Stiles called out, Newt close at his heels. “Mr Yukimura?”    
  
“Maybe he’s in the sick bay?” Newt suggested.    
  
“We’ll try there. Come on.” The two boys arrived at the sick bay, only to be stopped by Ms Martin. “Stiles, Newt, you boys aren’t looking so good, you should lie down.”     
  
Newt looked at the back of his hands, seeing they were also covered in welts. “We’re fine. Have you seen Mr Yukimura?” He asked, hiding his hands in his pockets.    
  
“Yeah, he’s helping the other students.” Ms Martin said. “Newton please, you look very unsteady on your feet, lie down, you’ll feel better.”    
  
“I’m okay, really.”    
  
“Is Coach the only adult who got sick today?” Stiles asked, as he peered at the bed his lacrosse coach lay on.    
  
“As far as I know.”    
  
“Why is he…” Stiles started to mumble to himself.    
  
“Stiles what is it?” Newt asked, removing his hands from his pockets. “What happened?”    
  
“Stiles? I think you should lie down.” Ms Martin reached out towards him, but Stiles twisted away from her.    
  
“Yeah, no, it's okay. I'll be back, I'll be right back.” The dark haired boy said as he took off down the hallway. “Newt come on!”    
  
“Coming!” Newt took a few steps forwards, but collapsed onto the floor.    
  
“Newton!” Ms. Martin knelt by his said. “Can you hear me?”    
  
“Shit!” Stiles looked back to see the blonde on the floor, Newt moved his head in a ‘go’ motion towards Stiles. Stiles nodded, and continued his way to Coach’s office.

**__Weaponized___**

“Wait a minute so if you’re pack was infected, then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods?” Gally asked.    
  
“Apparently another assassin.” Satomi replied. “Personally, I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox.”   
  
“Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances.” Melissa added.    
  
Satomi studied Derek, responding when the younger man looked at her. “Sorry.” She said. “ I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia. I used to visit her a lot, you know. Do you remember me?”   
  
Derek nodded, smiling. “I remember the tea. You always brought that tea that smelled terrible.”    
  
Satomi chuckled. “I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it.”    
  
“What kind of tea?” Deaton asked suddenly.    
  
“What?”    
  
“The tea with the smell, what kind was it?” Deaton pressed.    
  
“ Reishi. Wild purple reishi. It's very rare.”    
  
“It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness” Deaton stated.    
  
“That’s why you didn’t get sick!” Gally exclaimed. “Because you’re inoculated against it!”    
  
“Okay, okay. How rare is it? Can we find it?” Melissa asked.    
  
“We don't have to.” Derek said.  “My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault.” 

**__Weaponized___**

Malia lay on the floor, tracing invisible patterns onto it using her finger. She put her other hand into the pocket of Stiles’ jacket, and closed her fist around a piece of paper. She pulled the paper out, Malia sat up and rubbed her eyes.    
  
“Malia wait…” Thomas realized it was the third part of the Dead Pool, the one with her name on it.    
  
The werecoyote unfolded the paper, and dropped it. “I can’t see!” Malia screamed.   
  
**__Weaponized___**

Stiles tore through coach’s office, looking for something that might have caused him to become ill. His eyes landed on a stack of Permission Slip and Liability Release Forms. Curious, he started to look through them, the top few stamped with “APPROVED” in red ink,  midway through, the color became fainter and fainter until the colour changed to black ink. “Black ink…” Stiles noticed black ink fingerprints on a coffee mug, and glanced down at his own thumb, seeing the faint splodge of ink. “It was the ink pad...that’s the source of the outbreak.” He said outloud to himself. He failed to noticed someone else enter the room. Coach’s office door slammed shut, and Stiles looked up to the Chemist staring at him, a loaded handgun pointed in his direction.   
  
“ I was wondering how that idiot got sick.” The man said. “I'm also wondering where your friends are. Since in order to get paid by the benefactor, I need to have proof they're dead”   
  
“Visual confirmation.”   
  
The Chemist gave him a sickening grin. “Exactly.” 

**__Weaponized___**

Newt sat up on his bed in the isolation area, he looked down at the back of his hands to see that the welts were gone, glancing over at the tent next to him he saw the Coach wake up and scratch his head, seemingly confused as to where he was. Newt looked around at the rest of the students, and saw they too were beginning to recover, all signs of the virus gone. 

“Come on guys…” He mumbled. “Tell me you’re okay…”

**__Weaponized___**

Thomas and the others had also lost their eyesight, Kira held onto the shelf and tried to feel her away along it, trying to get to Scott. “Scott! Scott where are you?!” 

“By the door!” Scott struggled to stand. 

**__Weaponized___**

“Still a bit feverish, Mr. Stilinski. But you should know something, the virus doesn't kill humans, you'll get better. So don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live? ” The Chemist said, walking Stiles into the locker room, and shutting the door behind him. He stopped, pressing the gun into Stiles’ back.    
  
“ I think I saw them in the library. Or it might've been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two.” Stiles spat.    
  
“Tell me where your friends are. I won’t hesitate to kill you, I’ll even count to three.”    
  
Stiles turned around, his eyes cold and deadly, his mouth set in a hard line. “You really think you can scare me?”    
  
“ No, I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting.”   The assassin pointed the handgun at Stiles’ face. “I won’t ask again”    
  
Stiles walked closer to the Chemist. “You don’t scare me.” He closed his eyes as the assassin placed the barrel of the gun to his forehead.   
  
The Chemist's finger curled around the trigger. “One….two-”    
  
**_BANG!_ **

Stiles retched as he felt blood and presumably brain matter splatter all over his face. His eyes snapped open to see a small hole that had appeared in the middle of “The Chemist’s” forehead, the man dropped like a stone to the floor. Stiles’s eyes shifted towards the hazmat suited figure in the doorway. “Where the hell did you come from?”

Rafael McCall lowered his gun and walked towards Stiles. “I got a call from Melissa.” He said.  “ I don’t know what it means, but she said there is an antidote, reishi mushrooms, in a jar on one of the shelves inside the vault.” 

Stiles's eyes widened. “Of course they'd be in the vault.” He started to run out of the room, until Agent McCall caught his arm. 

“Where's Scott? What is going with you kids?” 

Stiles grit his teeth. “It doesn't matter at the moment, just let me go, I have to find Scott.” 

**__Weaponized__**

**_Derek left Braeden's room and was about to make his way to the school, but not before Satomi stopped him. “The other members of my pack is still sick at lookout point.” the woman said._ **

**_At that moment, the elevator door dinged open, and the girl who Melissa had passed earlier exited, gun in hand. She fired on both werewolves, and Derek dived in front of Satomi to shield her, the bullet just grazing his arm. The old alpha, on the other hand, dodged the bullets “matrix style” while heading to the assassin. She stabbed the girl in the neck with a knife she drew from her coat, killing the girl instantly._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **__Weaponized___  
** **  
** “ Hey, Scott? Scotty? In the vault, in there with you. It's called reishi mushrooms.” Stiles yelled, hitting the vault door.  “Scott? Scott, open the door! It's in there with you. It's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves. Scott! Scott, can you hear me?!” He screamed.    
  
“Reishi... Scott, I saw it. In a jar on one of the shelves.” Kira said.   
“Reishi…” Scott whispered and shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them, using his enhanced vision to see. The mushrooms were glowing brightly on the middle shelf, near to where Thomas was lying in a heap on the floor. Scott pushed himself up to his feet, and stumbled over to the shelf, with a shaky hand he reached out towards it, and knocked it off of the shelf. The jar shattered and the mushroom spores filled the air.    
  
Stiles hit the door one last time, unsure if his friend could hear him. He rested against the door, startling himself as it opened up. “Scotty?” 

Scott fell to his knees in front of him. “We’re okay.”    
  
**__Weaponized__  
**   
“Mom!” Lydia rushed to Ms. Martin and hugged her.    
  
“I was just trying to get a little overtime.” Her mother responded.    
  
“Thomas?” Teresa poked her head through the sick bay. “Where’s my brother?”    
  
__ **Weaponized__  
**   
Stiles rushed to Malia. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked placing his hands on her shoulders. Malia looked up at him and removed both his hands away from her. Cold and unresponsive, Malia got up and shrugged off Stiles’ jacket, letting it fall to the floor.    
  
“Lia?”    
  
Malia didn’t say a word to anyone as she moved, she walked away from Stiles and out of the vault, heading back to the classrooms. Stiles’ eyes followed her as she left, he turned back to his jacket, and saw the piece of paper lying on the floor next to it. “She saw her name…”    
  
Sonya appeared behind Stiles, and read the list over his shoulder. “Malia Hale…” 

* * *

**_NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES :_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Thomas sighed. “I’m going for a walk.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Do you want me to come with you?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No.” He replied. “I want to be alone.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ____ _ **_Defenceless_ ** _ ____  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Janson. He’s found us.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ____ _ **_Defenceless_ ** _ ____ _

_ It took a second for his brain to compute what he was seeing. Rods of fire dancing about like magic, hot tendrils whipping to the right from the wind. Then it all collapsed to the ground, a heap of thrashing flame. Thomas reached it and understood. _

_ It was Minho. His clothes were on fire. _ _   
_ **_  
  
_ **

  
  



	9. Defenceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!   
> It's been a while I know and I am so so sorry for it. This particular chapter had me stumped for a while and I didn't really know where to go with it, but I knew that I wanted this event in the story somehow. So I apologise for the shortness/ lack of story in this, again this is more of a filler chapter but I promise you that the next chapter will be much much better than this!
> 
> side note : I now have to go change everyplace where I've written "John Stilinski" and replace it with Noah. Seriously though I was 100% convinced that the Sheriff's name was John? Idk man I might've imagined it but hey.

“Do we all really have to stay cooped up in your living room Scott?”   
  
Scott sighed as he peered out the window.. “I know that it’s not ideal, but it’s better if we all stick together. In case something happens.” He turned towards Sonya, Aris, Newt and Minho who were all squeezed together on the couch, Kira, Teresa and Thomas were sitting on the floor, and Stiles was pacing back and forth.   
  
“Yeah well I feel ready to throw myself off the roof if Stiles doesn’t stop pacing.” Thomas snapped. “Save the assassins the trouble.”    
  
Stiles stopped in his tracks. “ Forgive me, in case you haven’t noticed my girlfriend is currently MIA and it’s entirely my fault for wanting to protect her.”    
  
“Maybe you should have told her about who her father was. She wouldn’t be pissed at you”    
  
“Guys come on let’s not ar-” Kira started to say but was cut off by Stiles.   
  
“Don’t play innocent here!” Stiles pointed a finger at Thomas. “You knew her real name too!”    
  
“I barely know these people!” Thomas got to his feet. “You think I was just gonna rock up to her and be like, “Hey, fun fact, your real father is a total sociopath who has previously tried to kill all of your friends.”    
  
“Stop!” Scott growled, his eyes flashing Alpha Red. Thomas’ eye colour turned the yellow-amber of a Beta and said nothing else.  “I think, it would be a good idea if we all just got some space, instead of being cooped up in one place” Scott said slowly.  “Give everyone a chance to cool down.”    
  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Minho nodded. “We all have each other’s numbers, so if something does happen we can call.”    
  
Thomas sighed. “I’m going for a walk.”    
  
“Do you want me to come with you?”    
  
“No.” He replied. “I want to be alone.”    
  
“Tom you don’t know the area.”    
  
“I’ll be fine T.” Thomas pulled on a jacket. “I need some air.” 

_ ____  _ **_Defenceless_ ** _ ____  _

“Thomas!” Lydia frantically shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. “Thomas wake up!”    
  
“Tom please open your eyes!” Teresa crouched by Lydia’s side, using her phone torch to light the scene.    
  
“Sorry about this Thomas.” Lydia slapped him across the facing, hoping it would wake up the werewolf.    
Thomas gasped loudly, like all the air had been sucked out from his lungs, he slowly opened his eyes to see Lydia and Teresa’s faces looming over him. “Wha-what are you-” he took a sharp intake of breath and bolted upright. “You need to get out of here right now! It’s not safe! It-”    
  
“Tom, breathe.” Teresa gripped his forearm, nodding at Lydia to do the same. “You’re okay, nothing’s out here.” She said as the two girls pulled him up to his feet.    
  
Thomas let out a cry of anguish.    
“What? What is it?” Teresa asked.    
  
“My leg, it - it was broken, and it -” Thomas grimaced and put his weight onto other foot, leaning heavily into Lydia. “It hasn’t healed properly.”    
  
“Ohmygod, you’re literally covered in blood.” Lydia said, looking at the bloodstains on the back of his shirt. “What happened to you?”   
  
“Tom, did something attack you?” Teresa asked. “Was it a Berserker?”    
  
Thomas shook his head. “It was much worse than a Berserker.” He touched a hand to his mouth, wincing as blood painted the tips of his fingers.   
  
Lydia’s eyebrows knitted together. “We shouldn’t have this conversation out in the open. Let’s go back to the car and then take you to see Deaton, he-”    
  
“No, no I have to say this, before it doesn’t feel real.”    
  
“Tom. What happened?” Teresa frowned.    
  
Thomas’ mouth suddenly felt very dry. “Janson. He’s here.”    
  
“I thought you said that-”    
  
“I know what I said.” Thomas snapped at her. “But he’s here, he’s back, and-and he’s coming for us.”    
  
“What did he want?” Lydia asked, the three of them slowly shuffled forwards,  back to Lydia’s car, the girls supporting Thomas from both sides as he hobbled along.    
  
“He just told me to watch my back.” Thomas’ mind wandered. “I think he drugged me too. That’s all I remember.”    
  
“Deaton will check you over.” Lydia assured him. “Make sure it’s not lethal.”    
  
“ I don’t feel like anythings wrong.” Thomas said. “But now I’m worried about the others. Where are they?”    
  
“Looking for you.” Teresa said. “I’ll call and tell them to meet us back at the Animal Clinic.”   
_   
_ _ ____  _ **_Defenceless_ ** _ ____  _

“What happened?” Scott asked.    
  
“I-I went for a walk, like I said.” Thomas explained, scrubbing at the blood on his face with a damp cloth. “I got to the woods before I knew it, and then-”    
  
**_FLASHBACK_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ Thomas angrily kicked a pile of leaves, and huffed. “And here I thought I was getting away from all the shitty drama back home.” He curled his fingers, claws extracting, digging into the soft flesh of his palms. “I’ll take W.I.C.K.E.D soldiers over goddamn assassin's any day. At least then I know who’s trying to kill me.” He paused, and let out a short laugh. “Great. And now I’m talking out loud to myself. Maybe I’m actually crazy and this is all one big dream or a giant hallucination.”  He heard the soft crunch of leaves underneath footsteps, he wasn’t alone. He turned slowly, trying to pinpoint the exact location in which the sound came from. “Scott? Is that you?” He softly called out. “T? Newt?” Thomas took a step back, colliding with something, or someone.  _ __   
__   
_ “I would have hoped you should know the difference Thomas.” Janson’s cool melancholy voice said into his hair.  _ __   
__   
_ “Shit.” Thomas whirled round, blocking the oncoming swing from Janson’s clawed hand. “How-”  _ __   
__   
_ “Did I find you?” Janson snarled and struck Thomas on the side of his head. Thomas stumbled, and quickly regained his footing, lashing out with his claws, growling as his fangs grew out. Thomas threw a right hook at Janson’s face, the blow landing, and tried to duck under the man’s body, but Janson dug his clawed fingers into Thomas’ shoulder and forearm, twisting it back, before throwing him backwards into the trunk of a tree.  _ __   
_ Thomas’ head collided hard with the tree, he felt dizzy, pain shot up and down his arm, but he couldn’t think about it for too long as Janson’s oncoming figure, turned briefly into two, he shook. He tried to stand, but the brief dizziness overtook him and he felt back again.  _ __   
__   
_ “We’ve been keeping tabs on you for years Thomas. It isn’t difficult to track your movements.” Janson said, hovering over him, his foot was planted onto Thomas’ right leg, and the older werewolf brought it down with enough force to cause the bone to snap. Janson almost laughed as Thomas screamed in pain, and stepped back to watch as Thomas fell to one side, dragging his useless leg. Janson knelt down and gripped Thomas’ chin, pulling his face close. “This may hurt.” He said, pulling a syringe from his pocket, he let go of Thomas’ face and lightly flicked the needle.  _ __   
_   
_ __ Thomas used the short opening and threw himself forwards, doing the only thing he could spontaneously think of, and sunk his teeth into Janson’s arm, Thomas recoiled and spat out the blood, gagging as Janson yelled out and growled. The man grabbed onto Thomas’ hair, and yanked it back, before he slammed Thomas’ head into the ground. 

_ Dazed, Thomas rolled onto his back, spots dancing in his vision, and he felt himself lose consciousness. Janson stabbed the syringe into Thomas’ neck. _ __   
__   
_ “I advise you watch your back.” That was the last thing Thomas heard before he passed out.  _ __   
**_END FLASHBACK_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “That’s all I remember.” Thomas said, wincing as Deaton shone a light into his eyes.    
  
“I don’t understand.” Lydia shook her head. “If he knew you were here, why wait so long to attack you? Why now?”    
  
“Maybe he planned it until Tom was alone.” Teresa said.   
  
Scott crossed his arms.  “Deaton, what was he injected with?”   
  
Deaton frowned. “Nothing as far as I can tell. It’s not Wolfsbane, it would have taken some kind of effect already. He’s responsive, and alert, perhaps he was giving the illusion he gave you something.”    
  
“Then why does it feel like I’ve been dragged through Hell and back.” Thomas groaned, dragging his hands down his face.   
  
“You look like it too.” Minho piped up before he was elbowed in the side by Stiles. “Ow.”    
  
“My advice would be to get some rest.” Deaton said. “It’s likely in your dazed state thought you saw it.”    
  
“I don’t know.” Thomas said.    
  
“Tommy, maybe he’s right.” Newt squeezed Thomas’ hand. “It’s been a long stressful day, let’s just go home alright?”    
  
“He’s right.” Scott said. “Everyone just needs to go home and rest up. Who knows when the next assassin is going to show up.”    
  
“I don’t like this.” Lydia whispered. “Something feels wrong.”    
  
_ ____  _ **_Defenceless_ ** _ ____  _ __   
__   
_ “Storm!”  _ __   
__   
_ Thomas heard someone yell, he assumes it’s Frypan, as the thunder boomed above them. Thomas immediately leaps to his feet, staring up at the sky. “We-we gotta get inside!” He pulls Newt to his feet. “Come on!”  _ __   
__   
_ “Where do we go Thomas?” Minho yells at him over the thunder. “In case you haven’t noticed we’re in the middle of the freakin’ desert.”  _ __   
__   
_ Thomas looks around frantically, desperately searching for somewhere to go. “There!” He points in the distance at a small dot in the distance. “Move now!” He starts running, everyone following close behind. As they get closer, he sees it’s a small warehouse, connected to another block that looked like what used to be an apartment buildings, is the moment the lightning comes down.  _ __   
_ It strikes down four feet in front of Thomas, illuminating his face, another just to the left of Newt, the blonde yelping as the lightning came near him.  _ __   
__   
_ “Get the door open!” He hears Aris yell behind him, swearing at the lightning lands a few feet behind him.  _ __   
__   
_ Minho sprints ahead, cursing at the lightning hits the scrap metal of an old car, sending sparks everywhere. “We’re almost there guys!” He yells, Thomas is close on his heels, the others trailing a little behind. The sky is clear for a blissful moment, before all Hell breaks loose and a big surge of it hits the ground where Minho runs.  _ __   
_   
_ __ Thomas is thrown backwards by the impact, his ears are ringing and his vision is swimming. Someone ; Teresa, is pulling him up to feet, yelling at him, but he can’t make out what she’s saying, he’s too busy staring at what lies in front of him : 

**_It took a second for his brain to compute what he was seeing. Rods of fire dancing about like magic, hot tendrils whipping to the right from the wind. Then it all collapsed to the ground, a heap of thrashing flame. Thomas reached it and understood._ ** ****_  
_ **_It was Minho. His clothes were on fire._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “MINHO! MINHO!” Thomas wakes up yelling, Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles have hold of his flailing limbs. “GET OFF! LET GO!”    
  
“Thomas! Thomas relax you were having a nightmare!” Stiles said trying to calm him down.    
  
Thomas looks at the two humans, and takes a deep breath. “I’m...Im fine.”    
  
Noah lets go of his arm. “What happened Thomas? I was halfway up the stairs and then you just started screaming about Minho being on fire.”    
  
“The Scorch.” Thomas said. “It happened in the Trials. Minho was struck by lightning.”    
  
“But that wasn’t real right.” Stiles said, slowly releasing his hold on Thomas’ legs. “The Trials weren’t real, and neither was your dream. This, this right here, this is reality.”    
  
“No it wasn’t real, but… but it felt real.” Thomas dragged his hands down his face. “I...I tried so hard to block out everything that happened in that damn simulation. I did block that memory out. I don’t understand why I would remember it now.”    
  
“Well Thomas you were pretty stressed out today, I can’t imagine that would help.” Stiles said staring at the floor. “Might have something to do with the drug Janson gave you.”    
  
“Drug? You were drugged?” Noah asked. “What the hell goes on when I’m not around?”    
  
Stiles patted his dad’s arm. “Trust me dad, you’re better off not knowing.” 

* * *

 

**NEXT TIME ON NOX CURSORES :** ****  
****  
_ “He still needs to know if the target is really dead.” Scott said crossing his arms.  _ __   
__   
_ “Especially if it's someone high on the list.” Stiles added.  _ __   
__   
_ Teresa looks up from the laptop. “But they still need visual confirmation.”  _ __   
__   
_ Newt grins. “But we aren’t going to give ‘em that are we?”  _ __   
__   
_ “Hell no.”  _ __   
__ __   
_ “So, if he wants visual confirmation…” Liam starts to say,   _ __   
_   
_ __ “He's going to have to come get it himself.”

**__TimeofDeath__** ****  
****  
_ “I'm calling it. Time of death 2102 hours. Would someone please page Melissa McCall?” _ ****  
****  
**__TimeofDeath__** ****  
**  
** _ “Minho? Minho look out!”  _

 

****  
  



	10. Update and Announcement

I'm sure that many of you are patiently waiting for the next chapter to this story, and expected one instead of an update, I cannot thank you enough for the support this story has gotten, and i really do appricaiteit when someone leaves a comment or kudos.

However, that being said, I felt as I have lost my inspiration to these stories, they aren't coming across as smoothly as I would have hoped ; and anything I do put out is rushed and not good enough to my own personal standard, because I don't want to leave too big gaps between uploads.

So, this is what the plan is.  
I will be revisiting, revising and rewriting the chapters for both Nox Cursores and Between Worlds, making them smaller, more conscise, thus allowing more detail and attention to plot and characterisation.

I will NOT be deleting these stories whilst I work on the revised editions, they will stay up and you can read them if you want to. Once the revised editions have at least two or three chapters comeplete, I will upload them in one hit.

'Between Worlds' will be created as a series of three stories. One focusing on Wally West (young justice) and his arrival into the Arrowverse. The next will be Barry Allen (CW) crossing into Earth 16 and trying to get back. The third will be the Invasion! Xover the CW did.

As for 'Nox Cursores' the plot will remain the same, will shorter, more conscise chapters and less characters.  
Depending on how I feel once this is completed, will determine whether or not I continue on to season 5.

Additionaly, there will be new stories slowly going up, as I've had bursts of inspiration for these that have been put on hold due to these two exsisting stories.

I hope you can understand why I am doing this, and will stay and stick around for the new stuff. If not, I completely understand why.

Thank you in advance, and I really do hope that you stay -

Love,   
TheHunterofFandoms x


End file.
